Seeing Double
by BiskElle
Summary: For years she hid behind a disguise, but no matter how thick-rimmed the glasses were, you can't hide those green eyes...
1. The beginning

**Seeing double**

**Full Summary:**** "Don't judge a book by its cover… don't you know?" No. Because the purpose of the cover in the first place, is to show the world what they**_** want**_** you to see, and hide the real tale somewhere underneath. But no book is two dimensional. An old, ratty book could have the most beautiful story written inside, while a book that appears thin and shallow may have real depth in its contents. And while some books choose to mask reality with the promise of a happy ending, others may actually try to grasp the truth in a world full of lies. Every book has its good parts as well as its bad, right? So it can't hurt to just try pick up the book and read it… can it?**

**Chapter 1: Prologue – The beginning **

**XOXO**

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know you're upset with me, and you have every right to be, and I can't express how sorry I am for leaving you and Touya, but--_

Sakura couldn't go on any further. She was tired of hearing his pointless excuses.

After letting out a cry of frustration and grief, she angrily tore the letter she was reading in half; and then in quarters; and then again in eighths. And continued doing so, until they were too small to rip up any further. She then threw them up into the air and watched as they floated all around her, some choosing to nestle themselves in her hair while the rest lay strewn all over the carpet floor.

A single tear unwillingly slipped out from under her eyelid.

It trailed down her unusually pale cheek, curving under her chin until it finally descended to the floor where it landed on a single piece of ripped up paper, on which a single word was written…

_Dad_

The teardrop smudged the word until it was unreadable…

And with that lone tear, the single word became utterly meaningless.

Sakura then, unable to take it, collapsed onto her knees and buried her face in her hands, finally releasing her anguish in sobs.

**XOXO**

Sakura was unable to sleep that night. Too many thoughts were on her mind. And she was afraid that if she slept she would have dreams, unwanted dreams… dreams of _him_.

She reluctantly got out of bed, and crept out of her room to seek comfort.

She tiptoed by her brother, Touya's room, and although she could hear rock music blasting out of his stereo speakers, she could see no light coming from the crack beneath his door. But even so, she knew he was awake, lying in the darkness and solitary of his room, trying and failing to drown out his thoughts and emotions.

After pausing at Touya's room, Sakura crept on to her mother, Nadeshiko's bedroom. She could hear nothing coming from it at first and was going to go inside and cuddle up with her mother just like she used to do when she was younger, where Nadeshiko would whisper reassuring words to comfort her.

But just as her hand was poised over the doorknob, Sakura heard a choked cry from inside.

Sakura pressed her ear up to the door and could hear more muffled sobbing.

At that point, Sakura felt her heart break.

It was obvious that her mother was weeping, crying endless tears which sounded stifled, as if she was trying to hide her pain from the outside world.

As tears started freely flowing down her own face, Sakura felt herself slide down the side of the door. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she once again found herself sobbing until she could barely take it.

**XOXO**

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in a place that wasn't her bedroom.

She realized that she had cried herself to sleep last night and was still leant against her mother's bedroom door.

Feeling stiff because of the awkward position she had slept in, she stretched before quickly rushing back to her bedroom not wanting to be found outside.

She plopped herself on her bed, thinking about the previous night.

Her mother's pain seemed so deep. Her sobbing was heartbreaking.

And at that particular moment, Sakura vowed to herself that she would not end up like her mother. Not weeping into the depths of the night. Not heartbroken.

She turned to the full-length mirror that was opposite her bed, and gazed at her reflection.

'_Some things are going to change around here.'_

**XOXO**

**-- Four years later --**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Sakura groaned as she reluctantly freed her arm from under her sheets and blindly searched for her alarm clock. Finally finding it, she swiftly hit the 'snooze' button.

She was going to drift off back to sleep again like she usually did, when--

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Alright already." She grumbled to no one in particular. "I'm up."

She grudgingly sat up, and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

Hitting the 'snooze' button on her second alarm clock (which she recently bought due to coming late to school, one too many times), she dragged herself out of bed and to her closet where she picked out an ensemble of clothes with barely any thought.

Quickly changing into them, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

As usual, she wore her dull, sewer-like green, hooded sweater (underneath she wore a plain white tang-top), her baggy jeans that were too small in length –since it only reached her ankles- but were too big in width -which is why she had to wear a hideous belt buckle with it- complete with old brown trainers, which used to be white.

Though underneath the mountain of ill-tasted clothing was a slim and slender body, the body was for the eyes of no one, besides the owner, Sakura Kinomoto.

Her slightly wavy auburn tresses, which reached to just below her shoulders, was –as always- tied up in a tight ponytail, with only a few strays and her bangs left loose to cover up her pretty face, as best as possible.

Her skin was slightly tanned but could still be considered pale, and was so clear, that it seemed untouched by the tainted world.

But the most striking feature of Sakura was her emerald eyes, which, even though had dulled to the same colour as the sweater she was currently wearing, was still stunning. Unfortunately, her emerald gems were hidden under the biggest pair of glasses you could ever hope to see, which technically, Sakura only needed for reading, but which she chose to wear all the time.

And although she did not look, what you would call attractive, Sakura nodded at her reflection, satisfied.

She glanced at her alarm clock and realized for the first time, she was actually early! No need to rush or hurry, she could just take her time to get to school.

'_And mum said that buying two alarm clocks were a waste of money. Pffft.' _Sakura thought to herself, pleased.

She went downstairs and realized she was the first one awake.

'_Well, this is a first.' _

Grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl, Sakura snatched up her school bag and began to walk to school.

Munching on the apple, she decided to bide her time and take a leisurely walk the long way to school -which happened to pass by the cherry blossom park- after all she was in no rush… for once.

And as Sakura turned the corner that led towards the park, she was left completely breathless… for the cherry blossoms were in full bloom!

And to Sakura, there was no sight more beautiful.

"Kawaii." She muttered under her breath.

Giggling, she started twirling around with her arms spread out, like a little girl. Falling cherry blossom petals whirled around her and seemed to follow her, as a result, getting tangled in her hair and caught on her clothes. But Sakura didn't care. She hadn't felt like this in what seemed like forever.

So carefree, so untroubled, so at ease…

So happy.

Isn't it odd, how the simplest of things can make you feel such happiness?

After a few more minutes of twirling and enjoying the atmosphere, Sakura stopped, contented.

'_Glad I got here so early that no one was around… cause if anyone saw me, they would have thought I was some freak.' _She thought to herself as she checked her surroundings. _'Not that most people don't already think that anyway.' _She corrected sadly.

Little did she know, that someone _was_ watching her the whole time.

**XOXO**

Sakura was the first one to get to school. She immediately headed straight for her locker where an expected surprise lay waiting for her.

She dialed the number on her locker combination but hesitated before opening it. Gathering herself, she flung it open before swiftly jumping back out of harms reach.

And it was good thing she did to, for as soon as the locker was released, tumbles of garbage burst out, ranging from hate letters to banana skin peels.

Sakura sighed sadly before gathering them all up and dumping them in the garbage where they belonged. It was almost like a routine for her. For if it wasn't garbage, she would find empty cans of hairspray or magazine cut outs on 'How to overcome obesity', stuffed inside her locker.

And even though Sakura knew who the main culprits were, she never ratted them out. One, because she had a bad enough reputation as it is without being known as a tattletale. And two, in fear of the bullying growing even worse.

And speak of the devil, one of the culprits were walking through the main doors straight towards her, right that minute.

Syaoran Li.

One of the most popular, handsomest, richest and MEANEST guy in the whole school. He had become an instant celebrity the moment he came to the school, three years ago, known for his dashing good looks, his dazzling smile, his vast wealth and his well-known status as heir to the Li clan… and he had been bullying Sakura ever since.

Sakura did her best to ignore him, which became increasingly hard as he slammed her locker shut to get her attention.

"Did you like our present?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I would've preferred just a card." Sakura retorted with a scowl.

"Well, you know what they say… it's the thought that counts." Syaoran reminded.

"Which you _obviously_ put a lot into." Sakura shot back, sarcastically.

"Only the best for you, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran said, before walking away. "Only the best."

Sakura glared at his retreating back, before turning back to her locker and dumping her books inside, and then headed to her first class.

**XOXO**

"Long hair must be kept tied back, especially when lighting the Bunsen burner, and safety goggles must be worn at all times--" The science teacher droned on.

Sakura could feel her eyelids drooping. _'God, this is so boring.'_

"--After completing the experiment, you will write out your evaluation with your assigned science partner for homework."

As soon as the words 'science partner' came up, everyone sat up, giving the teacher their full attention.

"I have already chosen the partners in alphabetical order." The teacher announced.

At this everyone groaned. Sakura let her head flop down to her desk as she started banging against it lightly with her forehead.

She already knew who her science partner was…

And she was dreading it.

As the teacher read out the names, Sakura's worst nightmare was confirmed.

"Kinomoto Sakura will be paired with Li Syaoran."

At that moment the bell rang for lunch, drowning out the string of curse words that Sakura had cared to utter.

She immediately grabbed her bag and started walking out, trying to avoid eye contact with Syaoran.

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw that he was too busy to notice her anyway, for the school skank, Yoko Yang, was clinging onto his arm as if her life depended on it, and was pouting up at him.

"Moi Li-kuh, why do you have to be stuck with that stupid nerd, anyway?" Yoko was saying.

"I know, I wish I wasn't baby, but I have no choice." Syaoran murmured quietly, his eyes fixed on the floor. At that moment, Yoko leaned in for a kiss.

Sakura quickly walked out before she was forced to see anymore and mimed gagging as soon as she was out of sight.

'_Well, I've never seen two people deserve each other more.' _She thought to herself as she headed to her locker to grab her lunch box.

Unlike everyone else, instead of departing to the cafeteria, she went outside onto the school grounds and sat beneath her favourite oak tree, which was the largest and oldest tree on the grounds. It was the only place in the whole of the school, where she felt a sense of calmness and serene.

She sat down on the grass and leant against the tree and then began to eat her lunch which consisted of sushi and sashimi. But for some reason, the feeling of contentment didn't wash over her like it normally did when she sat alone beneath this particular tree.

And that was when it hit her her.

It was too calm. Too serene. For she was alone. Totally and completely alone.

And instead of contentment, the feeling of loneliness washed over her. And she realized that she was alone in the world.

The only people she had was her mum and Touya. Tomoyo, Eriol and all her other friends from primary school had either moved to a different country or deserted her when she changed her image. At least she figured out who her _real _friends were… no one.

New students came and Sakura had made friends with one or two, but once again they had abandoned her, once they knew her status in the school as the biggest geek, in fear of also being considered a geek.

Not everyone was nasty to her, that was mainly the popular crew, but they didn't exactly invite her to sit with them either. Which was why she was sitting all by her lonesome self.

Ahhh the social status.

It has existed since the middle ages, but back then, it was Kings, nobles, knights and peasants. Sakura would definitely have been peasant, while Syaoran and Yoko would have been sitting on their thrones as King and Queen.

Sakura's thoughts were shattered and so was the tranquility, as she saw Syaoran, Yoko and the whole gang heading towards her.

'_Wow, ain't this gonna be a load of fun.' _Sakura thought, sarcastically. _'Hail the King and Queen! No seriously, hail them… maybe a big enough chunk of hail will damaged Yoko's pretty face and knock the balls of Li. That'll knock 'em off their thrones. Let's see how popular they will be then.'_

Sakura chuckled lightly at her own joke.

'_Oh god, I am going crazy from being alone so much! I have resorted to talking to myself!'_

They finally reached her, after what seemed like an eternity, with Syaoran leading the group.

"Kinomoto-san." Syaoran spat out at her.

Sakura exaggeratedly wiped her face and in turn spat out "Li-san." with emphasis.

He just glared at her. And it was actually Yoko who came to his defense.

"Don't talk to him like that, you lowly _nerd_." She said, emphasizing the 'nerd', and taking a step forward towards Sakura.

Sakura just glared defiantly back at her.

"Cause that's what you are… a stupid… filthy… worthless… geek." Yoko continued, stressing out each insult by pausing in between, and getting closer and closer to Sakura's face.

"At least I'm not a whore." Sakura murmured just loud enough for Yoko to hear. She didn't know what came over her, she almost never talked back to Yoko, especially when she had her whole gang to back her up, but she said it in the heat of the moment.

Sakura could see Yoko's eyes flare up and she raised her hand, preparing to slap Sakura.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to feel Yoko's wrath. But it never came.

She opened one eye slowly and saw that Yoko was stopped… by Syaoran?

'_What the hell…?'_

Opening both eyes, she looked up at Syaoran giving him a questioning look.

'_Is he actually… defending me?' _She wondered, daring to believe it.

But when his eyes met hers, she could only see contempt and scorn in his eyes.

"She's not worth it." He snarled crudely, and although it seemed directed to Yoko, it was clearly said for Sakura's benefit.

Sakura felt her eyes water, just slightly. But she bravely held them back. She was determined not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. The insults usually directed at her were all meaningless and old, like nerd or geek, or something stupid like that. But these words really hit home for Sakura. They were harsh and bluntly said. In fact, she would have preferred the slap. Cuts and bruises heal over time, but words can stay with you forever.

Yoko smirked when she saw that Syaoran had hit a nerve in Sakura.

"Look Kinomoto-san." Syaoran continued as if he hadn't said anything so cruel. "For some reason, God is against me today, and I'm stuck with _you _as a partner. So you will come to _my _house today, whether you like it or not, because I am definitely not going to your house, I mean who knows what you live in… a hole most likely."

Everyone began to snigger at that.

"You will work as fast as possible, that way you can leave as fast as possible. Because I refuse to spend any more seconds with you than absolutely necessary, you got that?"

Sakura nodded, too hurt to say anything disobedient.

Syaoran flicked a paper at her forehead.

"That's my address. My house should be easy to spot. Four o'clock. Don't be late."

And with that, he walked away, leaving the rest of the bunch to follow him like puppy dogs. Yoko gave one final smirk at Sakura before walking off.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she leant back against the tree. She closed her eyes and found herself lost in memories.

_**--Flashback--**_

_Touya and Sakura were huddled up together at the top of the stairs peeking through the banisters._

_Touya, who had been comforting Sakura during the beginning, had suddenly gone rigid in the middle of the conversation between their mum and a man. But the conversation was now coming to an end, and Touya still hadn't moved from his position for almost forty minutes._

_Sakura didn't really understand what was going on… I mean, she understood, but she was unable to accept it._

"_Please." Nadeshiko was begging on her knees clutching onto the man's shirt with tears streaming down her face. "Please don't leave me."_

"_I'm sorry, Nadeshiko." The man said. "But you're just not worth it."_

_**--End of Flashback--**_

Sakura's eyes shot open, and she tried to block out the painful memory.

She quickly wiped the tears that had started to fall onto her sleeve.

'_I have got to be stronger. I am still so weak, crying over a stupid statement. I will not end up like my mum.' _Sakura promised herself.

But two sentences just kept echoing in her ear, refusing to be quelled.

_You're just not worth it…_

_She's not worth it…_

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: This is the third time I have changed this chapter. How did you like it? It is way more angst-y than it was before. Plz review! No flames plz, but you're welcome to suggest improvement!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own all of Card Captor Sakura television series… on DVD. But other than that… it's not mine! It rightfully belongs to CLAMP. **

**XOXO**


	2. Seeing Different Sides

**Chapter 2: Seeing Different Sides**

**XOXO**

'_House number 28, house number 28… god, where is it?'_

Sakura glanced down at the sheet of paper that contained Syaoran's address.

'_Yup, definitely number 28. Maybe he gave me a fake address… cause I do not see any house number 28… all I can see is this huge, endless wall that I've been walking along forever. Jeez, what the hell is behind this bloody wall? I bet it could rival the Great Wall of China in length.' _

Sakura turned a corner, her head buried in a map.

'_Well, according to the map I'm in the right place. He said it would be easy to spot… why would he say that?'_

Her eyes peeked up from atop the map and yet none of the houses she saw really stood out. She admitted defeat and decided to ask for directions.

She turned around and saw an armed guard standing right behind her. He seemed to be standing there the whole time, yet he was so still that she could not feel his presence.

"Hoeeeee." She muttered under her breath.

She cleared her throat. "Ummh… e-excuse me… s-sir, sir policeman… sir."

The guard made no reply. In fact, he was so still that for a moment, Sakura thought he was a statue. Then, after a few more seconds of silence, the guard turned his head ever so slightly towards Sakura's direction.

'_This man is so creepy. Should I just run away?'_

Gathering up her guts, Sakura walked up even closer to the man and showed him Syaoran's address.

"I am looking for this house… house number 28… do you know where it is?"

Again all she received was silence.

'_Okaaaaay… maybe he's a mute.' _Sakura thought to herself.

And just as she was about to give up and leave, the guard's arm suddenly lifted and pointed at something behind him. His movements were so stiff, that it almost seemed like he was a robot. His face remained passive the whole time.

Sakura glanced in the direction he was pointing in. She saw the number 28 in gold, next to a gigantic black gate. And behind it…

"Oh. My. God." Was all her brain could come up with.

Sakura felt herself go paralyzed. She felt her eyes pop out of their sockets and her jaw unhinge to the ground. All this, because she had reached Syaoran's house… scratch that, Syaoran's MANSION!

A palace fit for a King.

'_Well… now I know why it's easy to spot.' _Was the first thought that ran through her mind as she remained in her gawking position.

Her second thought was _'I figured out the mystery of what's behind that never-ending wall.' _

Finally, gathering herself, she started to walk up to the front gate. But before she could even take two steps, a hand shot out in front of her, blocking her path. She realized that it was the mute guard who had done so.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in protest. "What was that for?"

But the guard just shook his head. And then, he did something that shocked Sakura to her very core… he spoke.

"No entry." Was all the guard said.

'_Guess he's not a mute after all. God… he even sounds like a robot too.'_

Sakura was about to argue with him, when a voice came from the other side of the gate.

"It's alright, Katsumoto. You can let her in. She's with me." Syaoran said, smoothly.

The guard nodded and signaled to a different guard who began to open the gate.

Sakura quickly rushed through the gate. She never thought she'd be so happy to see Syaoran in her life… in fact, she never thought she'd be happy to see him at all.

"Thanks." She muttered to him, out of politeness.

"Whatever." He replied rudely.

She glared at him and was about to retort, when she decided against it. I mean, after all she was at _his_ house, and there seemed to be a lot of armed guards surrounding them, who wouldn't hesitate to hurt her at Syaoran's orders.

She gulped at the thought.

After what seemed like a mile of walking -the silence didn't help make it any shorter either- they finally reached the front door.

The door was opened for them straight away, by an aging man, with grey hair, a grey mustache, wearing a pair of spectacles.

"Master Li." He said politely, before bowing.

"Wei." Syaoran acknowledged with a nod of his head.

Sakura was amazed. She never knew before this, just how powerful Syaoran really was. With the mansion and the armed guards and the butlers and the "Master Li". What Sakura would kill to have this much wealth and power.

Syaoran then led her up the grand staircase. Sakura had to keep holding in the gasps that threatened to escape her throat every time she saw something new and fascinating in Syaoran's mansion. All the furniture, artifacts and paintings awed her. Everything she saw and touched looked like it was worth a million dollars.

She stopped by a painting that was hanging on a corridor wall.

"What?" Syaoran asked her, when he realized that she was no longer following him.

"Oh nothing." Sakura said with a sheepish shrug. "It's just that… we also have a copy of this Picasso painting in our house."

Syaoran stared at her blankly. "This one isn't a copy." He said bluntly.

"Holy Crap!" Sakura blurted out. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth, when she realized what she said.

Syaoran just stared at her for a while, leaving Sakura to grow more and more anxious about his reaction. Just as she was about to lamely apologize, he let out a little chuckle. It was very soft, so soft that Sakura could barely hear it, and it only lasted about two seconds… but it was still there.

Sakura was amazed. She thought that Syaoran was looking for any excuse to throw her out of his house and that he would call security the minute she did something wrong… but he laughed. HE laughed.

'_What is the world coming to?'_

He then quickly cleared his throat and continued down the corridor, walking into the end room. Sakura followed him obediently.

The first thing that Sakura saw when she entered the room was green. Lots and lots of green.

She then saw a king-sized bed with, of course, green sheets and green pillows with a plasma screen TV opposite. The walls were also a dark forest green. There was a desk with an apple computer and all his school stuff on it, a massive walk-in closet, a door that led to his private bathroom and oddly enough, there were some swords hanging on his wall. There was also a trophy cupboard which contained many… well, trophies.

She let out a low whistle and walked up to the trophy cupboard. There had to be at least seventy different trophies, medals, plaques and certificates in there. There were even a few different coloured belts. But she had never heard of _the _Li Syaoran entering any competitions. You would think that news like that would spread all around the school.

But before she had the chance to read any of the inscriptions, she was yanked away.

"Don't butt into _my _business, you got that?" He told her, fiercely.

Sakura hastily nodded, slightly afraid.

"Let's just get straight on to the work. That way you can leave as soon as possible." He told her curtly.

They got out the necessary books and items and began to work in silence.

Twenty minutes passed without a single word being said between them. The mounting tension in the room grew and grew until Sakura finally decided to break it.

"You have a nice house." She told him softly.

Syaoran didn't even look up at her. He continued scribbling in his book as he replied "I know."

Sakura glared at him and mimed his 'I know' with a funny face.

"I saw that, you know." Syaoran replied, still not looking up from his book.

Sakura blushed, embarrassed at being caught. But before she could reply, a shrill "SYAORAN LI!" was heard from somewhere downstairs.

She saw Syaoran wince at the tone.

He stood up stiffly, and told her in a firm voice "Wait here."

Sakura nodded. She had never seen him so serious. His face looked like it had been carved out of stone.

He walked out of the room, his posture rigid.

As soon as he closed the door, Sakura rushed up to it and pressed an ear against the door. She knew she was eavesdropping, and she also knew that that was wrong, and most importantly, she knew that Syaoran would kill her if he found out she had been doing so… but she couldn't resist the temptation. It was just too strong. She had never seen Syaoran so grim, and she wanted to know who made him act that way and why.

Because the conversation was held downstairs, Sakura could only pick up pieces of it. She was lucky she could hear anything at all since the mansion was so big, but the woman was clearly screaming at Syaoran.

She heard the word 'fail' come up a few times, also the words 'Li-clan', 'third' and 'disgrace'. But that was about all.

Finally deciding that it was none of her business she instead decided to take a peek at the 'forbidden' trophy cupboard.

"Woah." She murmured as she saw that all the trophies, medals, plaques and certificates read 'First place'.

She read the writing inscribed on some of them and realized that half of the trophies were for martial arts, fencing and athletic competitions, while the rest was for academia related competitions.

But, all of these must have been won outside of school. Because she never saw Syaoran enter any sort of competition inside of school. In fact, she never knew he was all that smart.

Sakura was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that the shouting had ceased. Neither did she hear the creak of the door being opened and the soft footsteps padding towards her.

She was only broken out of her train of thought when she was once again wrenched away from the trophy cabinet.

She gasped as Syaoran's powerful grip on her arm tightened.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my business." He said in a deathly quiet voice.

Sakura cowered under his rage. She sure was seeing lots of different sides to Syaoran today. A serious side, and a seriously angry side of him.

"I-I'm sor-sorry." Sakura stammered, trying to escape Syaoran's crushing hold on her arm which was painfully hurting.

"Get out." He said, softly yet dangerously, letting go of her arm and pushing her away. Her emerald eyes met his amber ones for a brief moment.

"Wh-what?" Sakura stuttered, her fear numbing her brain.

"I told you to GET OUT!" He bellowed at her.

Sakura didn't even bother to grab her books and just ran out of the room as fast as humanly possible.

She had never been so afraid of anyone in her life. But the look in Syaoran's burning amber eyes when they had that fleeting moment of contact, was enough to scare the soul out of her.

She continued sprinting all the way down the stairs, out the front door and the whole mile-long driveway.

The guards, who had seen her coming, had already opened the gates just wide enough for her to get through, and Sakura whizzed past them and still continued running till she rounded the corner. With the speed that Sakura was running at, the turn was too sharp, and as a result, Sakura slipped and fell.

Her glasses fell off and broke in half. Her hair-tie snapped. One side of her baggy jeans ripped and her whole sweater was filthy and ripped in some places.

Sakura lay on the ground for a while, catching her breath. She realized she was shaking.

Receiving some strange stares from passerby's, Sakura sat up and walked over to the nearest trash can. There, she dumped her reading glasses. And even though she knew she could just wash it and sew it up in some places, she also threw away her jacket, since she didn't like it all that much anyway. Since one leg of her jeans were ripped up to halfway between her knees and her thighs, she ripped the other side to match it, so it didn't look so strange.

And for the first time, in a long time, Sakura looked like her old self.

Her hair was down, her glasses off. She wearing the white tang-top that she wore under her jacket, along with some stylish looking ripped up shorts.

And it felt… refreshing.

At first, dressing up as a –for lack of a better word- nerd, didn't sit right with her. It felt like she was wearing a disguise, and was hidden behind a mask. After a while she got used to it, and it became her identity. But this was the _real _her.

Sakura combed her fingers through her hair, and lightly touched her eyelids. It felt like forever since she was out in public without her glasses and with her hair down. She felt the wind lightly blowing at her hair and the breeze caressing her bare skin.

She smiled, the previous incident almost forgotten. Almost.

She decided to stop by at Penguin Park before going home. It used to be her childhood hangout. She wanted to be out as her true self for just a little while longer.

When she got there, Penguin Park was just about empty. The sun was about to set and children were already being scurried off by their parents.

She instantly went to the swings, which was her favourite place in the park. She sat down on one and began to swing gently.

She smiled, watching a mother scolding her child who was carrying a frog, refusing to let it go.

It brought back memories for Sakura.

**_--- Flashback ---_**

"_Daddy, daddy!" A five-year-old Sakura cried out, holding out her hands. "Lookie what I found! Another hamster! Can we pwease take it home so Lucky can have a fwend!"_

_A man looked at what was inside of Sakura's palms and let out a cry. _

"_Sakura! That's not a hamster! That's a baby rat! Let it go!"_

"_But it looks like Lucky!" Sakura protested._

"_Well it's not. Rats can carry diseases, honey, so it's best if you let it go." He told her gently, crouching down to Sakura's level._

"_I don't wanna!" Sakura declared in a firm voice._

"_Sakura, this rat is a wild animal. He's not meant to be domesticated like Lucky, he's meant to be free. Do you really want to rob him of his freedom?"_

_Sakura pouted before replying "No."_

"_Then let him go, sweetie." He said gently._

_Sakura hesitated, but then tenderly put the rat down on the ground. The rat immediately scampered off._

"_Buh bye Ratty!" Sakura cried out._

_The man patted Sakura on the head. "That's a good girl. Now let's get you home so you can wash those dirty hands of yours." He said, before picking her up and putting her on his shoulders._

"_Okie dokie daddy!"_

**_--- End of Flashback ---_**

Sakura was sucked back out of the memory, left with tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

She realized she was now alone, the mother and her child already gone.

Sakura let a bitter smile come across her face and she lent her head against the chain of the swing.

The sun was now setting, the sky a brilliant mixture of purple, red and orange all swirled together.

She sighed at the beauty of it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice asked, breaking the tranquility.

Sakura jumped a little and turned her head to face the owner of the voice, which sounded slightly familiar.

It was Syaoran!

'_Oh my god! What is he doing here? Is he still mad at me? Did he come here to beat the crap out of me or something?' _Sakura thought frantically.

But he was smiling down at her.

"Hi, my name is Li Syaoran." He said, holding out his hand.

'_What the hell…?'_

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said in an obvious tone. _'Is this some kind of joke?'_

But Syaoran looked genuinely surprised. "I'm sorry. H-have we met before?"

Only then, did Sakura remember that she wasn't wearing her disguise. _'Do I really look that different?' _ She mused.

"Errr… no!" She blurted out, not wanting her identity to be revealed.

This only confused Syaoran more.

"I-I mean… we haven't actually met be-before… but, ummh… I've seen you… in the errr… in the… newspaper!" She improvised, knowing that the Li-clan were quite famous both in Hong-Kong and Japan, and were bound to be in the newspaper at least once. "You're from the Li-clan, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He said, his expression changing to a dark one for just a moment.

He turned his head away and sat down on the swing next to hers.

'_Aw crap.' _Sakura cursed inside her head.

He then turned back to face her. The sun's angle was now shining right on their level, and he could see her face more clearly.

He frowned as if in thought. "Are you sure we haven't met before? Because you look familiar." He asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Yes! Of course I'm sure! I would've remembered if I met you, and I don't remember meeting you so therefore I have not met you!" She said all in one breath.

Syaoran smiled amused. "Okay. Calm down. It was just a question."

Sakura blushed lightly. "Sorry." She said.

She turned away from him, and went back to watching the sunset. But she could still feel his gaze on her. She felt hot under his stare… would he figure out who she really was?

He seemed to be scrutinizing her carefully. She could feel his eyes roaming over her face and felt self-conscious over the examination.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes widen suddenly. His mouth dropped open and he openly gaped at her.

"Oh my god!" He cried out, suddenly. "Are you SAKURA?"

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Oh my god… I am so much more happier with this new chapter than my previous one. I hope that you are too. I also included some background on Syaoran's life… I made him more colder. Now if any of you thought he was overreacting when he kicked Sakura out of his house, it was only because he was already in an extremely bad mood from his previous conversation, so yeah. Anyway, plz REVIEW!**

**p.s. if anyone noticed, I have stopped doing 'recaps' now, I think they are irrelevant, but if you disagree just tell me and I may start doing them again!**

**XOXO**


	3. True Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 3: True Feelings Revealed**

**XOXO**

Sakura's mind was whirling. Her heart was pumping so fast and hard that she thought her ribs would crack.

'_Oh my god! What do I say? I don't want him to know the real me! He'll tell everyone, and everyone will think I'm a phony or a freak! Plus, my four years of suffering will be for nothing! Oh why did I have to come here? Why didn't I just go straight home? Fate is against me today!'_

Sakura opened her mouth to deny it, but no words came out.

'_Come on… say something! Anything!'_

"No!" Sakura blurted out.

'_Well… that's a start. Now I just need a reason to back me up. A valid excuse to why we look so similar. But there is no reasonable explanation to why Sakura and I would look so alike! …Unless we were related…'_

"Sakura is my sister!" Sakura revealed.

Syaoran looked shocked at the revelation.

"Y-your sister?" He asked, sounding doubtful. "I never knew that Kinomoto-san had a sister."

'_Okay, think… think… think… how can I explain this one?' _Sakura pondered frantically. And suddenly she had a brilliant idea. You could practically see the light bulb going on above her head.

"That's because our parents are divorced." She explained confidently. "I've been living with our dad in Tokyo, while Sakura and our brother, Touya, have been living with our mum, here in Tomoeda."

'_Man, I'm good.' _

"Oh… alright." Syaoran said, nodding and obviously buying Sakura's lie. "So, you know my name. May I ask you for yours?"

"Right, it's Saaa---" Sakura replied automatically before breaking off. She finished it off with the first word that came to mind. "---shimi"

Syaoran raised a single eyebrow. "Sashimi?" He asked, slightly cynical. "As in… raw fish, Sashimi?"

Sakura almost slapped herself on the forehead. _'Sashimi? I couldn't have thought of a better name, like Sarah or Samantha? I just had to go with the raw fish. Well, can't back out of it now. Guess I'll just have to stick to my cover story.'_

She quickly put on a glare. "Yes. Why? Are you making fun of my name?" She asked him in an angry tone.

Syaoran quickly shook his head. "No, of course not. It's just a very… _u-unique_ name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She said, getting into character.

"So, are you and Sakura twins?"

"No. I'm ten months older." Sakura lied smoothly. _'For if we were twins, our parents wouldn't have separated us. They would've separated Touya from us two instead.' _"But don't worry, loads of other people make the same mistake of thinking we are."

"Well, that because you two look so… well, not exactly, I mean, you're so… errr… and she's so…"

"Would you mind actually finishing one of those sentences?" Sakura asked, slightly amused.

"Ummh… never mind." Syaoran said, grinning sheepishly.

An awkward silence passed between them. Sakura began to rock herself back and forth, swinging gently.

"So… what brings you to Tomoeda?" Syaoran asked, not knowing what else to ask.

"I'm visiting my mother, brother and sister." Sakura replied without any hesitation.

"Right. Of course."

"What school do you go to?" Sakura asked, playing along.

"The same as your sister's."

"Oh really, do you know her?" Sakura asked, purposely putting Syaoran in an awkward position.

"…Yeah." Syaoran replied, after a moment's hesitation.

"Are you friends with her?" Sakura asked, testing to see if he'd lie or not.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura, and saw a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Errr…" He wasn't sure how to reply. I mean, he couldn't exactly say 'No way! I try to make her life a living hell!' "… I-I-I guess you could say that."

Sakura, who had still been swinging, grounded her heels in the sand making her come to a halt. "Liar." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran asked, not quite hearing what she said.

Sakura took a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eye. "I said 'liar'!" She snapped at him. "You are no friend of Sakura's! In fact, you are the exact _opposite_ of a friend! You are her enemy! You make her life absolutely awful! You make it HELL for her! God, you make her feel completely worthless sometimes! Like there is no point of her even existence! And then, you come here, and even have the nerve… _the nerve _to say that you two are friends! I mean, you must be the BIGGEST jackass on the whole planet!" With each passing moment, Sakura was growing madder and madder, her voice rising and rising… and she was just getting started.

Syaoran was staring at her dumbfounded.

"Of course, bullying someone might be considered friendship to you… since you've never had a _real _friend before in your whole entire life! I mean, you _must_ know that all your current "_friends_"" She said as she brought up her fingers to signal sarcastic quotation marks "are only hanging out with you so they may seem popular or to get money off you, I mean even _you _aren't _that _dense! So you may think you're oh-so-Mr-Popular, with all the girls fawning over you and all the guys wanting to be your best friend, but the truth is… THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU! If you died, the only thoughts that'll be running through their minds are either 'Now, I'm gonna have to search for a different millionaire husband to live off!' or 'Damn it! Now I can't get that PlayStation2 for my birthday!" Sakura screeched.

Now, Syaoran was staring at the ground, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

But Sakura didn't even pause. She was letting out all the frustration and fury she had harbored inside of her for three years. Halfway through her ranting, she had gotten to her feet without even noticing.

Now that she had started, there was no stopping her.

"But you know what, you deserve that! You deserve that for being such a terrible person! Because, unlike you, not everyone has the good-looks, or the million dollar bank account, or is the heir to such a powerful clan! And you seem to think you are _so_ much better than everyone else because of it! That you are superior to other people! But you know what? There are actually some people out there who WORK for their fortune and status! You… YOU just inherit it! All YOU need is the right blood! YOU don't need to put in any effort whatsoever and yet you still get so much in return! Always getting, never giving! That must be your motto! You could earn millions just for sitting on your bloody ass the whole day! You must be _so_ proud---"

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura immediately stopped screaming.

Syaoran had also gotten to his feet. Once again, Sakura saw the burning rage in Syaoran's eyes. Yet this time she also caught a glimpse of pain which she had missed before.

"You don't know a _single thing_ about MY life!" He hissed at her. "So don't you _dare_ just stand there and JUDGE me based on the things your sister may have told you!"

With that, he stormed off.

Sakura just watched him go, pondering over his words. Finally realizing her surroundings she looked around herself and become conscious of the fact that the sun had already gone down and it growing dark.

She slowly began to walk home, running the past events through her head.

'_Maybe he's right. I don't really know all the facts about his life… but that still doesn't justify all the stuff he's said and done to me.' _Sakura tried to convince herself. But for some reason, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. After all, the pain in his eyes was so real… and you can't fake pain like that.

'_I should know… with all the pain I've been through.' _Sakura thought.

_**--- Flashback ---**_

_A twelve-year-old Sakura was walking home from school accompanied by her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji,_

"_I'm leaving to Hong Kong." Tomoyo had revealed._

_Tears gathered in Sakura's eyes. "What?" She whispered. "As in… to live… forever?"_

_Tomoyo nodded, tears in her own eyes. "My mum just opened another toy company there… and I have to go with her."_

"_But… but then I won't see you ever again." Sakura whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes. _

"_Don't say that! We'll still keep in contact. And who knows… maybe one day we'll move back." Tomoyo said comfortingly. _

"_B-but now… now both y-you **and **E-Eriol are leaving! And I'll… I-I'll have to g-go into the next grade on m-my own!" Sakura wailed as she burst into tears. _

"_I'm so sorry Sakura." Tomoyo said as she also began weeping._

_Together they sobbed for a while, until finally they were broken out of their episode when a fire truck whizzed past them with the sirens wailing loudly. _

"_I wonder what happened?" Sakura thought aloud._

"_It seems to be going in the direction of your house, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo commented, sniffling._

_They looked at each other for a few seconds, the impact of Tomoyo's words finally hitting them._

"_You don't think---?" But Tomoyo never finished her sentence for Sakura had already broken into a sprint towards her house._

_Tomoyo quickly followed._

_The direction at which the fire truck was headed wasn't hard to spot, for billows of smoke were coming from one particular direction… _

_Sakura's house._

_Firemen were surrounded around the house their hoses spewing water out, trying to suppress the raging flames._

"_Oh my god!" Sakura gasped as she tried to see through all the smoke. She began to cough wildly as she fought through the fumes, trying to get inside her house… for she knew her mum would've been somewhere inside._

_A fireman stopped her from going any further than her front gate. _

"_Excuse me miss, but you are not permitted to enter the premises." He told her firmly, blocking her way._

"_B-But this is MY house! I live here! My… m-my mum… she's inside! Please! I need to get in! I need to save her!" Sakura yelled at him frantically, growing hysterical. "I need to save her! She's still inside! LET ME THROUGH!" She cried, trying to get past the fireman._

_But the fireman gripped her shoulders, preventing her. He started shouting something at the other firemen, but Sakura was too panic-stricken to hear. _

_She began banging on the fireman's chest. "My mum! She needs help! Don't you understand? Let me go! Let me get to her!" Sakura sobbed. "Let me get to her! Please!"_

_But the fireman's grip on her only tightened. He began saying something to Sakura, but Sakura could only hear the throbbing of her own heart and the sound of her own cries._

_She didn't understand… why was he just letting her mum die? Why wasn't he letting her through? _

_She felt a warm, tender hand touch her shoulder and knew that it was the comforting touch of her best friend. She could hear Tomoyo saying something to the fireman but couldn't make out the words._

_Suddenly the world began spinning. _

_And everything went dark._

_**--- End of Flashback ---**_

Nadeshiko was the only one at home at the time, for both Touya and Sakura had been at school while Fujitaka was at the office.

Her mother did make it out alive, though barely.

But even so… they didn't get a happy ending.

Their family had once been ideal, envied by others… it wasn't perfect, but Sakura couldn't complain either.

Her mother was a beautiful model, quite famous too. Her dad owned the modeling agency that Nadeshiko worked for. And there, they had fallen in love… or so Sakura thought.

For Nadeshiko did fall in love with Fujitaka… but Fujitaka fell in love with Nadeshiko's _beauty_.

And after the fire, Nadeshiko's attractive face and delicate body became damaged beyond repair.

It hadn't mattered to Sakura. After all Nadeshiko was still Nadeshiko. Her mum was still her mum. And even though she had looked quite frightening at first, with skin and flesh burnt off in some places… she was still the same person inside… and that was all that mattered.

Unfortunately, Fujitaka did not agree.

He left Nadeshiko a week after her recovery. He had offered Sakura and Touya to come with him, but they both refused, disgusted by his actions.

And from then on… he became nothing to Sakura. Just another man.

Nadeshiko was devastated. She refused to come out of the house for months afterwards, afraid that other people would be disgusted by her face.

And she was completely and utterly heartbroken.

After all, she found out that the man she loved with all her heart only loved her for her looks.

And that was when Sakura had made the vow. She would not end up with a guy like her father, who only loved a person judging by the way they looked.

Which was why she transformed herself… from gorgeous to geek.

It was why she spent four years in torment and suffering instead of revealing just how beautiful she really was. It was why she endured the taunting and the teasing and the bullying and always put up with the popular crew.

So that way, when a man would tell her that he loved her, she would know he truly meant it.

But her hope in finding this man, was rapidly fading.

_Who knew… that he had already been found?_

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Woah! I wrote and reloaded two chapters in one day! You got to give me a little credit for that! I am doing this for you guys, you know? Do you think you could send me a review in return? Pweeease! I worked my ass off on these!**

**For the people who have already reviewed my new chapters… I LURVE YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews have been so encouraging and I'm thankful that you took the time to read them over… because I worked hard on them!**

**p.s. I am going away for a couple of days and won't be able to reload another chapter for awhile… hope you understand!**

**XOXO**


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 4: Betrayal… **

**XOXO**

Sakura let out a wistful sigh.

She had woken up early and once again decided to take a quick walk through the park. But to her disappointment, the cherry blossom trees were already wilting.

That was the thing with cherry blossoms, they were unpredictable. They could bloom at any moment and wither just as quickly.

'_And this would've really brightened up my day.'_

She began to walk to school, her shoulder drooping slightly, almost annoyed at the trees for not abiding to her wishes.

She let out a startled gasp as hand tapped her on her shoulder. She whirled around only to be faced by Syaoran.

"What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously and almost accusingly.

"I'm just walking to school. This is the path I usually take." Syaoran replied, coolly. Hearing Sakura release a breath of relief, he added "Don't worry, I'm not stalking you or anything."

"That's not why I… never mind."

"But, errr, I'm actually glad I ran in to you."

Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

"You see… I want to… ummh, apologize." At this, Syaoran began walking slowly in the direction towards school, staring determinately at his feet.

Sakura followed him, matching her footsteps to his.

"I'm sorry… for my behavior when you came to my house yesterday… when I kicked you out. I… I was just in a really bad mood and I took it out on you, so… yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Sakura didn't say anything for it seemed like Syaoran wanted to say more.

"I'd also like to apologize for my behavior towards you in general, I mean, up until yesterday, I didn't realize---" he broke off for a moment, and suddenly his entire demeanor changed. His uncomfortable posture became one of in control. His embarrassed face distorted to one of superiority and resentment. And his compassionate and concerned attitude was altered to one of arrogance and bitterness.

"---How pathetic you are! God, you little freak, just stop talking to me, will ya!" With that, he stomped off in a huff, leaving a bewildered, confused and hurt Sakura behind.

She didn't understand what had just happened. One minute he was apologizing and the next he was yelling at _her _for talking to _him_.

Only when she looked to where he was walking to, or more importantly, to _who _he was walking to, did she realize the reason for Syaoran's odd behavior.

For who else would be able to control Syaoran like that, other than…

Yoko Yang.

**XOXO**

Sakura tapped her pen against the desk lightly, extremely bored. And she wasn't the only one. But while the rest of the class were passing notes and whispering to their friends about their plans for the weekend –since it was currently a Friday- who sat beside them, Sakura sat alone in the back row, surrounded by empty desks.

She unconsciously began to chew at the end of her ballpoint pen, lost in her thoughts, when she suddenly had the strangest sensation of someone watching her.

Looking around the room, she noticed Yoko, who was sitting beside Syaoran three seats away, glaring at her, with the fiercest look.

'_Jeez… what's up her ass this time?' _Sakura wondered.

She was broken out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

It was the principle at the door, a friendly middle-aged man who had a bushy mustache and eyes that were always smiling.

"I am sorry to interrupt Mizuki-sensei, but I would like to introduce two new students to your class who have just transferred here." He announced.

Sakura immediately went back to her daydream, totally uninterested, unlike the rest of the class whose boredom had instantly vanished. After all, to Sakura, they were all the same. She had stopped bothering to try and make friends with anybody knowing that in the end, all she was going to be left with, was the feeling of betrayal.

"Of course, you may bring them in." Mizuki-sensei said, putting on a smile.

The principle gestured for the two anonymous students to enter the classroom.

A young girl walked in, her hands behind her back nervously. She had long, black, wavy tresses that cascaded over her shoulders stunningly and framed her flawless face. Her pale skin was so luminous and pure, that it could be described as virgin snow. Her radiant eyes, were an unusual colour of deep violet that glimmered with an unknown source. A small smile graced her lips, as she gave a dainty bow.

The second student was a male, and he, oddly enough, had black hair that had a natural blue sheen to it. He had cerulean blue eyes which matched his remarkable hair colour and it stood out from his pale skin. He walked with an air of confidence surrounding him, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his trousers casually and his head held up high. He also gave a small bow to the class.

In short, they were both attractive and striking, which as a result, sent almost the entire class into a frenzy, each student whispering about how 'hot' the one from the opposite sex was to their friends and classmates.

"Please make them feel welcomed." The principle said lightly, before shutting the door behind him.

Almost everyone's thoughts were running along the same lines for that one, brief moment…

'_My pleasure…'_

Mizuki-sensei cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

She also happened to have gained Sakura's, as she finally looked up from her desk to see what all the fuss was about.

As soon as her eyes landed upon the two 'anonymous' students, she let out a gasp. She immediately closed her eyes and rubbed them, pondering on whether this was a dream or a hallucination. After pinching herself hard on the arm, the realization finally struck her.

It wasn't a dream. Or a hallucination.

For the situation before her was very, VERY real.

And although they were taller, and although they had both developed during puberty, and although _her_ hair had grown much longer and _he_ was no longer wearing his glasses… Sakura had no doubt.

Her two best friends were back.

Tomoyo and Eriol… were back!

All in ONE DAY!

'_Looks like this day isn't as bad as I thought it would be, after all.'_

Sakura had to bite her lip from squealing out in excitement.

She watched closely as Tomoyo's eyes scanned the room, passing over every student. Sakura sat up a little straighter as the amethyst eyes passed over her… and continued on.

Feeling dejected, Sakura slumped in her seat, trying not to feel too disappointed. But she couldn't help it. Tomoyo was her _best_ friend, and yet she didn't even recognize her.

Or maybe… she did recognize her, but took one look at the way she was dressed and decided to dump her.

Too busy trying to keep the moisture out of her eyes, Sakura didn't notice that Tomoyo had shared the same look of disappointment.

"Would you two kindly introduce yourselves?" Mizuki-sensei asked them politely, wearing a smile that urged them on.

Tomoyo stepped forward. "Ohayo, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I used to live here in Japan, and even went to this school, until four years ago when I had to move to Hong Kong for my mother's business. And even though I enjoyed Hong Kong, I am glad to be back!" She finished with a smile.

Eriol, in turn, also stepped forward and introduced himself to the class. "Hello, my name is Hiirigizawa Eriol. I also use to live here and go to this school up until four years ago when I moved to England. In fact, Daidouji here, and I go way back." He declared as he shot Tomoyo a smile which she gladly returned. "And yeah… it's good to be back!" He added cheerfully.

"That's great." Mizuki-sensei said. "Well, since both of you used to go to this school, I guess you don't need anyone to show you around. So, if you'll just take your seats next to…" She stopped, searching for empty seats.

Almost every student in the class glanced to their left and to their right, desperately hoping to find a vacant seat beside them. When finding none, they looked around searching for the nearest available seat.

And there were four… all around Sakura Kinomoto.

"… Ahhh!" Mizuki-sensei exclaimed, finally noticing the unoccupied space, surrounding Sakura.

The whole class moaned at the unexpected luck Sakura got.

Who knew, that being a loner could be useful?

"Will you two please take a seat next to Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto, please raise your hand."

Sakura slowly and awkwardly lifted up her hand.

She was watching both Tomoyo and Eriol closely, wondering if at least her name would ring any bells.

She saw the surprise, shock and delight that ran through Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. She could see the astonishment and stunned look in Eriol's sapphire ones. But the thing that made Sakura's heart swell the most, was the familiarity in both their eyes.

'_They didn't forget about me! They may not recognize me but they remember me! And that is what's important.'_

A wide smile grew on Sakura's face. Her dull green eyes glimmered ever so slightly.

In a flash, Tomoyo was by her side. With a huge grin spread out on her face she bent down and enveloped Sakura in a hug. During which, she whispered in Sakura's ear softly "I missed you." Before giving her a tight squeeze and sitting down beside her.

Sakura felt her grin widen and her heart swell to twice its size.

The whole class watched this interaction, baffled and disoriented.

Does the new girl do that to just anyone?

When Eriol passed Sakura, he gave her a smile and said with a nod of his head "Ohayo Sakura-chan."

"O-ohayo, ehm… E-Eriol-kuh." Sakura stammered, as she returned a shaky smile.

He went and sat down next to Tomoyo…

Leaving the whole class completely mystified.

**XOXO**

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Eriol asked, puzzled at all the looks they were getting from their fellow students, as he, Tomoyo and Sakura walked down the corridor to lunch.

Sakura looked down at her feet. "They just can't believe that you two, who are so beautiful and could easily be popular, is hanging out with such an ugly geek like me."

"Oh Sakura, that is so not true! I know you are beautiful, much more prettier than me! I just don't get why you hide it though, underneath all that… e-exceptionally large clothing you have on." Tomoyo defended.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Sakura insisted. "This is how I look… really! I've just changed is all."

"I'll say! I didn't even recognize you at first, in class. I was actually looking for you, but when I didn't see you I just assumed you were in a different class."

"Look Tomoyo-chan… okay I admit, I may have changed since you last saw me, but that doesn't mean I _purposely_ changed. This is just how I look now. My natural look."

Tomoyo didn't reply. She hadn't believed a word Sakura had said but decided not to press on the subject. She somehow knew that it had something to do with her parent's divorce and knew that Sakura was touchy about the subject.

"Eriol-kuh, you're being awfully quiet all of a sudden." Tomoyo remarked, trying to get off the topic.

"Oh, huh?" Eriol murmured, pulled away from his thoughts. "I was just thinking."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, where are your glasses?" Tomoyo asked him.

"I wear contact lenses now." Eriol replied. "Glasses didn't really suit me."

"I thought they did." Sakura commented.

Eriol was about to reply when Yoko and her girl posse, strutted over to them. She not-so-subtly flipped her hair over her shoulder and shook her head around. She then flashed them a smile, showing all of her perfect, pearly-white teeth.

"Hey." She purred. "I'm Yoko, Yoko Yang, as I'm sure you've already heard."

Tomoyo forced a smile. "Daidouji, Daidouji Tomoyo."

Eriol shot Yoko a smile. "Hi, I'm Hiirigizawa Eriol. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure." Yoko said smugly, sliding up closer to Eriol.

Sakura was glancing back and forth between Yoko and Tomoyo and Eriol, wondering what Yoko was up to.

Yoko then stood in between Sakura and Eriol with Tomoyo, pushing Sakura out of the conversation completely.

"Look, I don't normally do this, but since I'm _such_ a nice person, I'll do you two a favor." Yoko stated, in a commanding voice. "Kinomoto here, she's a geek. An outcast. An ugly brat. Now, you both have the right looks in becoming popular, and I have a feeling you might fit in with us… but if you continue to hang out with this nerd any longer you will also be labeled a nerd. So why don't you just ditch the dog over there, and follow me, and you can be part of the _popular_ crowd. Part of MY crowd."

Tomoyo and Eriol didn't reply.

For a single terrifying moment, Sakura thought that they were actually considering it. She looked on at the scene with dismay unable to do anything.

Suddenly, Tomoyo shoved Yoko on the shoulder pushing her away. "Like hell I would EVER do that!" Tomoyo spat at her. "Lookie here, bitch, don't you ever talk about my BEST friend that way! She is worth a million times more than a good-for-nothing skank like you! So you don't deserve to say that to her! And I would rather kill myself than ever join the likes of YOU! You see… I'm not a whore."

Tomoyo finished, crossing her arms over her chest, with a triumphant look on her face, waiting for Eriol to say something around the same lines.

Sakura had never been so grateful to Tomoyo in her whole entire life. She couldn't believe how Tomoyo had just stood up to Yoko. At least she now knew that she had one _true _friend.

Yoko looked absolutely livid. Her eyes were burning with hatred for Tomoyo. She raised her arm, preparing to slap the victorious smirk right off Tomoyo's smug face when she decided against it. She still had hope. The other boy hadn't replied yet, and he looked as if he was actually considering it. So with as much will power as she could muster, Yoko clenched her fist and brought it back down to her side.

Tomoyo who was still in the same position, wondered why Eriol still hadn't said anything. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Eriol whose expression was unreadable. His bangs were covering his eyes.

"Eriol?" She muttered, urging him to say something.

Sakura was also looking at Eriol, panic rising in her heart. _'Why isn't he saying anything?'_

Everyone was completely focused on Eriol, waiting with baited breath for his reply.

He finally looked up. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Eriol! Say something!" Tomoyo shrieked shrilly. "Tell them 'No'!"

Eriol didn't meet anyone's eyes. Instead, he chose to focus on the lockers behind them.

"I… I…" Was all he could get out.

"Eriol Hiirigizawa! What the hell are you waiting for? Just tell them that you wouldn't ditch Sakura for them in a million, billion years!" Tomoyo screamed.

He took a deep breath. "I… I c-cant."

Tomoyo just gaped at him in disbelief.

Eriol looked slightly more confident. "I won't." He said firmly.

"What?" A small voice whimpered out. Everyone turned to look at the direction from which the soft voice came from and was faced by a teary-eyed Sakura.

Eriol turned to look Sakura dead in the eye. Sakura wanted to look away, but somehow found herself somewhat transfixed.

"I'm sorry, Kinomoto." He whispered, guilt obvious in his eyes.

They just stared at each other, neither of them breaking the connection, until finally…

_SLAP!_

Eriol's head was whipped back as he felt a powerful force hit his cheek. Cupping his cheek with his hand, he turned to see Tomoyo standing in front of him, anger, disappointment and pain obvious in her eyes.

"Stay away from her." She threatened softly, unable to look him in the eye.

"Tomoyo---" Eriol began.

"Just go…" Tomoyo interrupted in such a disappointing tone, it would've shamed all parents and teachers.

Eriol took one last look at Sakura and walked off. Yoko smirked with glee at the turn of events and followed after Eriol, but not before shooting Tomoyo a triumphant smirk. The rest of the mob followed after her, sharing nasty looks and comments about both Sakura and Tomoyo.

As soon as they were out of sight, Tomoyo ran to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

Sakura let her pain out in tears as she sobbed onto Tomoyo's shoulder.

Once again, after opening up to someone… all she was left with was the feeling of _betrayal_.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Sorry haven't update in quite a while! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Not much Syaoran in it… this was mostly focused on Sakura. Once again, this chapter followed the basic story plot but was much more in depth. Plz review this! All your reviews so far have been so supportive!**

**XOXO**


	5. Everybody has their reasons

**Chapter 5: Everyone has their reasons… **

**XOXO**

"Come on Sakura… let's go home." Tomoyo said gently, as Sakura's sobbing had reduced to sniffles.

Sakura lifted up her head from Tomoyo's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I got your shirt all wet."

"Oh nonsense, I don't give a damn." Tomoyo said, nonchalance, waving her hand in the air casually as if to discard Sakura's apology. "But would you mind if we dropped by real quick somewhere so I can change my clothes… I brought a spare from home and I have it in my bag."

Sakura nodded. "My house is the closest so we might as well go there." She said softly.

"Okie dokie!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, although it sounded rather forced.

They began to walk in silence, neither of them saying a word. Sakura was staring down at her feet while Tomoyo kept glancing nervously at her.

Tomoyo sighed, knowing there was really nothing she could do to help her.

They reached a junction, and Tomoyo automatically turned right while Sakura headed on forwards.

Tomoyo's forehead wrinkled with confusion. She ran to catch up with Sakura who barely seemed to notice they had gone in different directions. "I thought we turned right to get to your house." Tomoyo remarked. "But maybe my memory has gone off since Hong Kong."

Sakura shook her head. "No. I use to live there, but after the fire…"

Tomoyo bit her lip gently, cursing herself for not doing so before. _'Of course they would have had to move! Think, Tomoyo, think! Now you've just made a situation from bad to worse.'_

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo said, sympathetically.

"No. It's okay, it's not your fault."

They turned into a lane and stopped in front of a small house. "This is my home now." Sakura announced.

Tomoyo tried not to look as surprised as she felt. Sakura's old house was about twice the size! It wasn't a mansion, but it use to have two stories.

"I know it's kinda smaller than what it used to be…" Sakura said quietly, noticing Tomoyo's reaction. "But since my mum isn't a model anymore, we are kind of just living off her waitress paychecks and Touya's part-time jobs."

Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder affectionately. "I think it's terrific." She commented, giving her a warm smile.

Sakura returned the smile. A genuine one.

She had really missed having a friend.

Suddenly Tomoyo's smile turned into a smirk. "By the way, did I _forget_ to mention that I have more than one pair of clothes in this handy bag of mine?"

Sakura's eyes widened with horror. She began to back away from Tomoyo slowly, her hands out in front of her and shaking her head from side to side vigorously.

"Nah ah, Tomoyo-chan! No way!" She exclaimed.

Tomoyo began to slowly nod her head, with a mischievous grin on her face. "Yes way."

"You can't force me to!" Sakura persisted.

"Wanna bet on that?"

Sakura gulped. But she stood her ground firmly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to do it."

'_Time to bring out the big guns.' _Tomoyo clasped her hands out in front of her, stuck her bottom lip out, making it quiver slightly and widened her eyes making it fill up with tears.

"But Sakuraaaaa!" She whined. "I slaved and slaved over these clothes! As soon as I found out I was moving back, I immediately went to my sewing machine and made these clothes _specially _for you. I went for nights without sleep." She said, overdramatically. "I shed sweat, blood and tears over these clothes. I---"

Sakura sighed in defeat. After all Tomoyo had done for her today, she just couldn't refuse.

"Fine." She interrupted.

Tomoyo squealed out of delight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screeched, dragging Sakura to her own door.

"But only because you're my best friend." Sakura grumbled, pretending to be unhappy. But she secretly smiled inside. She knew that Tomoyo was only doing this to try and cheer her up, to make her forget about the previous incident. And although Sakura was still hurting inside, she was going to be happy for Tomoyo's sake.

Well, I guess that wasn't the _only _reason. I mean, Tomoyo had always done stuff like this, even in grade school. And even though it was completely humiliating for Sakura, since some of the outfits were really, REALLY weird (I mean once, she even had to wear a cat-like costume to the mall… ears and all!), and even though Sakura always protested, always argued… somehow, Tomoyo always got her way. Sakura didn't even know why she even bothered trying to complain, anymore.

'_I just hope it isn't another one of those jester costumes…'_

**XOXO**

"'NATURAL LOOK' MY ASS!" Tomoyo's shrill voice rang throughout the house.

Sakura winced and covered her ears with her hands. She had just come out from her bedroom, where she had changed into one of Tomoyo's creations… hence, the screaming.

"You look soooo KAWAII!" Tomoyo cried out, using a phrase she hadn't used in a long time.

Sakura shyly glanced at the full-length mirror hanging on her wall.

'_Woah.' _She could barely recognize herself. "Tomoyo-chan, you have gotten _really _good."

Tomoyo beamed proudly.

There were no more of those childish outfits that were more like Halloween costumes. No more cat ears or fairy wings or jester hats.

Sakura wore a white skirt that had thin, ruffled layers to it and reached to an inch above her knee. On each layer, small, pink cherry blossoms were sewn onto the hem. She wore a pale pink t-shirt that had the words 'Sexy Angel' printed on in white, with a golden hallow hovering over the words. On her feet she wore pink converse shoes, which Tomoyo had bought, not made.

"There's just a couple of things…" Tomoyo observed, rubbing her chin. Walking up to Sakura, she pulled the glasses off and threw them onto her bed.

"Hey! Be careful with those! They're brand new!" Sakura exclaimed, indigently.

Then, Tomoyo ripped the hair scrunchie right off and let Sakura's hair fall into place. Fluffing it up a little, she took a couple of steps back, took another inspection of Sakura, and sighed contentedly.

"Ahhh… that's much better." She said, happily.

Sakura glanced at herself again in the mirror. "Wow. This outfit is really amazing. Too bad no one will ever really get to see it."

"Wah--- wha--- WHAT!" Tomoyo spluttered out.

"Jesus, Tomoyo-chan! Are you trying to make me go deaf?" Sakura asked, rubbing her ears.

"What do you mean 'No one will see me in this'? I didn't make that for you and get you all dressed up so we can hang around the house! We're going out, missy!"

"What? That wasn't part of the agreement!"

"Well it is now." Tomoyo said firmly. "We are going to the mall!" She cried out whilst grabbing Sakura by the arm and dragging her out the front door. Sakura, who quickly got over the surprise, grounded her heels into the ground, slowing down a hyped up Tomoyo.

"No, we're not!" Sakura gritted out, trying to pull Tomoyo back into the house.

"Yes, we are!" Tomoyo insisted, between clenched teeth, desperately trying to drag Sakura to her direction.

"NO, we're not!"

"YES, we are!"

"NO, WE'RE NOT!"

"YES, WE ARE!"

"**TOMOYO-CHAN**!"

"**SAKURA-CHAN**!"

They were both tugging each other in the opposite direction with the same amount of force and strength, which resulted in neither of them moving anywhere. It was a completely pointless tug-of-war. Luckily, they were broken out of it when…

"Sakura?" A small voice squeaked out.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo turned to the direction of the voice, letting go of each other.

A petite and frail woman stood in the open doorway of Sakura's house. She had short grey hair and dark navy blue eyes that held so much grief and anguish within. Her skin had blotches on them and there were patches of light and dark skin haphazardly mixed together. She had sunken eyes and a deformed cheekbone. She looked so delicate and fragile that it seemed like a strong gust of wind could blow her away.

"Mum." Sakura said softly.

Tomoyo gasped at this. She couldn't help it.

The woman at the door… was Nadeshiko?

But Nadeshiko had long, flowing grey hair which curled at her waist. She had sparkling azure eyes that always held a special shine in them and were often described as the endless depths of the ocean. Her skin was pure and a creamy white that was as smooth and as slender as a baby's bottom. She had defined cheekbones and natural lushes red lips. She had a perfect body, which was slim and plump in all the right places.

How could this… this feeble woman be Nadeshiko?

"Sakura, honey, where are going? And who's your friend?" She asked in a hoarse voice, giving Tomoyo a weak smile.

Tomoyo remembered when Nadeshiko's smile would light up her whole face. Her radiant blue eyes would twinkle even more like stars at dawn and for some unknowable reason it would make the people around her also want to smile. Tomoyo would always find her lips tugging and break out into a smile herself whenever she use to see Sakura's mum smile.

This time, however, Tomoyo forced a smile back.

"Hi… Mrs---Miss!" Tomoyo corrected herself quickly, cringing inwardly. "Miss. Kinomoto. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I use to be Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. It's very nice to see you again."

"I remember." Nadeshiko said, after a moment of thought, breathing in and out deeply. "I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"Oh, didn't Sakura tell you? I moved to Hong Kong about four years ago, but now I'm back."

"That lovely. Where are you two girls headed off to?"

"The mall!" Tomoyo answered quickly, before Sakura had the chance.

But Sakura was shaking her head. "No we're not. I'm just about to go back inside and change."

Sakura began walking back towards the house, and there was nothing Tomoyo could do but helplessly watch.

"I think you should go." Nadeshiko said out of the blue, just as Sakura was about to reach the doorway.

"Wh-what?"

"I think you should go. Go on. Have fun. You haven't been out in awhile Sakura." Nadeshiko said, kindly and firmly at the same time.

"But… but…"

"Go spend some time with your friends. You don't need to be cooped up in the house all the time." Nadeshiko insisted, her breathing quickening. "Plus, it seems like Tomoyo-san, here really wants to go." She said, looking up at Tomoyo, who nodded quickly.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Alright." She said, after a moment of hesitancy.

Nadeshiko smiled. "Just be back before nine."

Sakura nodded. She returned the smile and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks mum. Bye!"

"Bye! Have a good time!" Nadeshiko called out as Sakura rushed back to Tomoyo and the two began on foot to the mall.

Suddenly Tomoyo stopped walking. She took in a deep breath before saying "Sakura-chan, if you want to go back home, I'll totally understand. I shouldn't have forced you to go to the mall in the first place, when you obviously don't want to."

Sakura also stopped and pondered it for awhile. "No." She said determinately. "My mum's right. I haven't been out in awhile. And I think… I think I want to go. I could use some fun."

Tomoyo grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that! Let's go!"

**XOXO**

_Two hours later..._

"My God, Tomoyo-chan, my legs are aching!" Sakura whined. "Enough with all the shopping already!"

"Technically, only _I'm _doing the shopping." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Yeah, and yet, _somehow_, I'M the one who's ended up carrying all YOUR stuff!" Sakura said, playfully angry. "I mean, I can barely see where I'm going carrying this mountain of shopping bags!"

"Well that's just--- Ooooh! That purse is so cute!" Tomoyo cried out, running into some store.

"Uurrrrgh!" Sakura groaned, as she tried to follow.

Unable to see, Sakura accidentally bumped into someone in front of her. All the shopping bags fell and clothes and accessories spilled out onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura yelped as she bent down to pick up the escaped contents.

"No, it's alriiii---- Sashimi?" The stranger called out.

Sakura looked up slowly, dreading what she was going to see. Only one person would call her Sashimi…

"Li-san." Sakura replied in a monotone voice.

"H-Hi!" Syaoran stammered.

Sakura ignored him and continued to pick up all the fallen items. Syaoran followed her suit and began to help her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

After they finished collecting up all the items, Sakura gathered all the bags in her arms and muttered a small "Thanks." before turning and walking away.

Syaoran stared at her for a long while before jogging to catch up with her. He lightly grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt.

Sakura sighed. "What do you want, Li?" She asked him. "Cause if you're looking for an apology, you're not going to get one here."

"Uh no, of course not."

"Then…?"

"…Here, let me help you." He offered, trying to grab some of the bags from Sakura's pile.

But Sakura swung them away out of his reach. "I don't need any help, thank you." She gritted out.

"But I insist." Syaoran persisted.

"Well, I insist _harder._" Sakura replied stubbornly, with a glare.

Syaoran backed away, holding both his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Fine. Just trying to be nice."

"Yeah well, you're going to have to try a lot harder and helping me with my bags won't do much." Sakura snapped, remembering their previous encounter.

Syaoran acted like he didn't even hear her comment and continued to walk off…

That was until a loud "YOO HOOOOOOO!" was heard.

Sakura only saw a blur whiz past her, going so fast that her hair whipped in the direction of the blur, heading straight to Syaoran, coming to a stop right in front of him with alarming control.

As soon as her eyes were focused once again, Sakura saw that the 'blur' was none other than Tomoyo Daidouji. Afraid that her true identity would be revealed Sakura walked as fast as she possibly could whilst carrying all the bags, to the direction of where her worst enemy (besides Yoko, maybe) and her best friend stood… not a very good combination.

Syaoran stepped back in surprise as a young girl appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Hi, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm the new girl in your class, if I'm not mistaken. It's nice to meet you." Tomoyo said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Li Syaoran." Syaoran replied after getting over the initial shock, grasping her hand in a friendly handshake. "Nice to meet you too."

"I'm sorry to bother you but I couldn't help but notice that you were talking to my friend over there." Tomoyo said, pointing at Sakura who was rapidly catching up to them.

"Uhhh… yeah." Syaoran replied, slightly confused.

"Well, the truth is…" Tomoyo began just as Sakura reached them. "We do need your help with these bags." She said as she gathered up a few bags from Sakura and dumped them in Syaoran's arms. "Because I just bought a whole lot more." She concluded, as she pointed to another gigantic pile of shopping bags that lay awaiting her at the door of the shop that she was just in.

"Ummh… a-alright." Syaoran said awkwardly, as he walked back to the shop to pick up the rest of Tomoyo's shopping.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sakura burst out as soon as Syaoran was out of earshot.

Tomoyo just grinned mischievously with that oh-so-annoying mysterious twinkle in her eyes. "You'll thank me for this someday." Was all she revealed, before walking after Syaoran.

Sakura let out a frustrated groan. "No I won't!" She called out after Tomoyo, adamantly.

**XOXO**

"Wow… it's so nice to have a strong man around for a change." Tomoyo complimented as she, Syaoran and Sakura headed towards the food court, with Syaoran carrying most of the bags, Sakura carrying a few and Tomoyo carrying none.

"Pfffft." Sakura scoffed, purposely loud.

Syaoran shot her a glare. "Thanks." He said, as he smiled at Tomoyo who smiled back.

Sakura huffed, growing more and more pissed off. Tomoyo and Syaoran were walking together, talking and laughing while Sakura trailed behind them, left out.

If it were only Syaoran ignoring her, she could deal. She was use to it. In fact, she would welcome it. But the fact that _Tomoyo _was also ignoring her, really pushed her buttons.

I mean, she was supposed to be _Sakura's _best friend! Hello!

After what seemed like an eternity to Sakura, they finally reached the food court.

'_Finally! Syaoran can now leave… leave us in peace!'_

"Li-kuh, would you care to join us?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Son of a bitch!" Sakura cried out.

Tomoyo and Syaoran turned to look at her. Sakura didn't even bother to explain her mishap.

"No thanks… I don't think I would feel… very _welcomed_." Syaoran said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nonsense!" Tomoyo declared as she went up and stood beside Sakura. "Of course you're welcomed! Riiiiight?" She said slowly, nudging Sakura and sending her a meaningful glare.

Sakura just shot her an angry glare back. "No----AHHHHH! Y-yes!" Sakura muttered, as Tomoyo stepped on her foot… hard.

"Then it's decided!" Tomoyo said cheerfully as she dragged both Sakura and Syaoran down onto the seats. "I'll go order!" She exclaimed, and ran off before either of them could protest.

An unsettling and uncomfortable silence filled the air around them. Neither of them said anything and not even so much as looked at each other throughout the entire ordeal.

Finally, after hours of being gone –or at least that's what it felt like- Tomoyo came back carrying three bowls of ramen on a tray.

"Hope you guys like ramen!" She announced merrily as she set the food down on the table.

They all began to dig in.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Tomoyo asked, breaking the silence, acting as if there wasn't any obvious discomfort between the three of them.

"Nothing." Sakura replied, slurping up the noodles.

"…Literally." Syaoran added.

"Okaaay. So Li-kuh, how do you know Sa---"

"shimi!" Sakura cut in quickly with a mouthful of noodles, almost spitting them out.

Tomoyo looked confused. "Wha---? OUCH!" She exclaimed as Sakura kicked her underneath the table.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked, oblivious to what was happening.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan just accidentally hit her elbow against the table." Sakura hurriedly replied.

"…Yeah. It _hurt_, you know!" Tomoyo said between clenched teeth, glaring at Sakura.

"We better check it then. Li-san, would you excuse us to go to the ladies room." Sakura asked, yanking Tomoyo away before Syaoran could even reply.

"What was that all about!" Tomoyo whispered furiously, as soon as they rounded a corner.

Sakura peeked around the wall, making sure that Syaoran couldn't hear them. Satisfied, she replied "Look, okay, Li-san can't find out that I'm Sakura! I look too different and I just really don't want the school to find out how I really look."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked gently.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I just… don't, okay." She said softly. "Look, I have my reasons… just please don't tell him Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura pleaded.

"Of course I won't… if this is really what you want. I mean, don't you think it'll make things complicated?"

"I don't care. I just don't want him to find out. So… I'm under the cover of Sakura's older sister –by ten months- Sashimi. Sashimi lives with our dad in Tokyo while Sakura and Touya live with our mum, here. I told him my parents were divorced. Got it?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, skeptically. "Alright." She agreed, after a while.

"Good." Sakura said, before rounding the corner and sitting back down with Tomoyo.

"Is everything alright?" Syaoran questioned. "How's your elbow?"

"A lot better thanks. We just ran it under some cold water." Tomoyo lied smoothly.

"Okay, cool." Syaoran said as he went back to his meal.

The rest of the conversations consisted of only small talk. After a couple minutes, Syaoran glanced down at his watch and cursed.

"Shit, I'm late! I'm gonna be so dead. Sorry, I've got to go." He murmured, getting up from his seat. "Thanks. I had a good time. We should do this again some time." He said, turning to leave.

"Say tomorrow?" Tomoyo blurted out, desperately.

"Sorry?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, tomorrow's a Saturday, so why don't we meet up again? The three of us?" Tomoyo asked, while Sakura watched the scene with horror.

"Errr… sure." Syaoran replied. He glanced at his watch again. "I'm really sorry, but I _really _need to go. Why don't we meet up here, around five-ish?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Fine by me."

"Okay, see you tomorrow! Bye!" Syaoran called out, before sprinting away.

"Jeez. I wonder what was so important?" Tomoyo pondered aloud.

"TOMOYO-CHAN! Why the hell did you do that!" Sakura exclaimed, furious. "I don't want to see him AGAIN tomorrow! Today was bad enough."

"I have my reasons…" Tomoyo said, smiling grimly, repeating what Sakura had said to her. "…we all do."

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Phew! –wiping sweat of her forehead- Done! Quite a long chapter too… way longer than what it used to be! Three times longer to be precise! I added in some 'Nadeshiko' bits cause I wanted to include her in the story more. I was going to have Sakura tell Tomoyo about her parents divorce, but decided against it. So just assume Tomoyo already knew about that. Also, since I made the first part of this chapter a little bit heavy, I decided to add in lots of humour at the mall… if any of you found it to be remotely funny, of course. The scene where Syaoran asked Sakura out was cut off to make it more realistic… but don't worry, it will be just the two of them in the end. Hehe hehe. **

**PLZ REVIEW! I lub everyone who have already reviewed!**

**XOXO**


	6. Just as two people

**Chapter 6: Just As Two People**

**XOXO**

"Tomoyo-chan… **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?**" Sakura screamed into her phone, pacing back and forth in the middle of the food court.

Syaoran's eyes followed her movements, his pupils going from left to right as if watching a tennis match.

Tomoyo held the receiver a meter away from her ear, trying to keep from getting deaf. "-cough cough- I'm really s-sorry Sakura-chan, but –cough cough- I seemed to have caught the flu bug. –cough cough-" Tomoyo explained, coughing wildly in between.

Sakura grinded her teeth together, trying to keep her temper at bay. "Tomoyo-chan! Both you and I know that you're not _really _sick, so get your butt over here RIGHT NOW!" Sakura whispered furiously into her phone, gradually growing louder and louder.

"No –cough cough- I'm really sick! –cough cough- Really!" Tomoyo insisted.

"Tomoyo-chan, the only reason I even came here was because YOU threatened bodily harm! So I swear if you don't get here in the next five---!"

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo interrupted. "I can't –crrrrrrrrrrh- hear you! –crrrrrrrrrrrh- Sakura –crrrrrrrrrrrh- ?"

"Tomoyo! I know you're the one making those---!"

But Tomoyo had already hung up.

"Arrrrgh!" Sakura let out a wail of frustration.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked casually, leaning against a wall.

"Tomoyo-chan isn't coming. She's 'sick'." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh." Was all Syaoran replied.

"So… I guess we should just go home then. Since there really isn't any point in staying." Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sure."

They stood there in an awkward silence.

"…Okay." Sakura finally said, beginning to walk away. After taking a couple of slow steps, she whirled around to face him once again. "Well," she demanded when she saw he had not yet moved, "aren't you leaving?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I… I don't really want to be… home right now, so… I'm just going to hang here for awhile."

Sakura looked at him incredulously. I mean, she would kill to have Syaoran's wealth and power, and here he was, sounding like his rich lifestyle and extravagant mansion was torture. _'Stupid spoilt brat.'_

"What? You don't want to go back to your huge, fancy mansion and watch TV in your own personal cinema and be waited on hand and foot by all your maids and butlers?" Sakura asked, with a hint of sarcasm. "Jeez, you know there are people out there in the world, who only just have enough money to afford _food_, that are still contented with what they have, but _you, _you Mr. Millionaire, of course, can _never _have enough."

Syaoran looked at her sharply. "You know, money can't buy happiness."

Sakura didn't reply. She didn't know how. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right. Even so, it didn't really change her opinion about him. "You're right. I'm sorry." Sakura admitted, grudgingly.

No one said anything for a moment.

She cleared her throat. "Anyways, I better--- hold on a sec." Sakura said, as her cell phone started ringing and interrupted her.

"Hello?"

"**Sakura?**"

"Hey mum."

"**Sakura, honey, I'm just telling you that I picked up an extra shift at the restaurant, so I won't be back home for an hour. And Touya is staying over at Yukito's.**"

"Well what am I suppose to do? I didn't bring my key!"

"**You're out with Tomoyo-san anyway. Just stay put for about an hour.**"

"Oh but---"

"**Honey I got to go. I'll see you at home. Bye.**"

Sakura sighed as she hung up. _'Great. Just great. What do the heavens have against me today?'_

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"I have to stay… here… with you." Sakura said, slowly. "So pretty much everything!"

"Thanks." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Sakura replied, with the same tone.

"God, I'm hungry. Let's grab a bite to eat." Syaoran muttered as he rubbed his stomach.

"Okay. You can have a 'bite'. I'll have the rest!"

**XOXO**

Sakura and Syaoran sat opposite each other in a small restaurant, waiting for their orders to arrive.

"So… this isn't like a date, is it?" Syaoran asked nervously.

"No! No way!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So it's just like, friends hanging out?"

"Since when were we friends?" Sakura pointed out.

"So then what?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. "It's just two people, who happen to know each other, that are sitting on the same table, eating food, and occasionally making conversation.

"So, just as two people?"

"Just as two people." Sakura confirmed.

-- silence --

Sakura began to twirl her index finger around the rim of her glass, trying to emit a sound. Syaoran began to rap his knuckles against the table.

After a minute of this, Syaoran sighed as he smacked his hand down onto the table.

"Alright. Twenty questions." He said, breaking the silence.

"Make it ten."

"Done."

"I'll start. Favourite… colour?"

"Boring!" Syaoran scoffed. Nevertheless he answered "Green. Favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Like that's any better! Mint chocolate chip."

"Alright, eww."

"Hey! That's good stuff!" Sakura protested "Hmmm… most embarrassing moment?"

"Nice one. That'll have to be when I was five, and I had just started first grade. Basically, one of my sisters had just read this book 'Witches' by Roald Dahl, and she told me all the signs of being a witch. I believed her, being stupid back in the day, and well… let's just say that I thought my teacher was one and I kind of… jumped on her. Let's just leave at that."

Sakura was cracking up. "Oh my god. That's hilarious! And what… you're saying you're not stupid anymore?"

"Oh yeah, what about you? What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Okay, I was seven years old, and was playing in this park, and I thought it would be fun to jump off from the top of the jungle gym. So I did, and my dress flew up into the air and kind of got caught around my head, and so I was running around the playground like a maniac, completely blind and showing off my knickers to the world."

Syaoran grinned. "Damn it! I'm sorry I missed it."

"Perv! Favourite channel?"

"MTV. Favourite couple on TV?"

"Nathan and Haley from One Tree Hill. Type of music?"

"Rock. Weirdest dream?"

"The world was being overrun by caterpillars, and then a gnome cut my head off with an ax."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Phobias?"

"Terrified of spiders. You?"

"Ghosts. Favourite sport?"

"Football. Favourite snack?"

"Doritos! No doubt. Favourite food?"

"Chinese. A bad habit?"

"Biting my nails. Worst injury?"

"Broke my arm when I was twelve. Email or text message?"

"Errr… text message, I guess. Favourite flower?"

"Favourite flower? Come on, I'm a guy! I don't have a favourite flower!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't believe him.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine. Peonies. And if you tell anyone, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Syaoran grinned. "And you? What's your favourite flower?

"Cherry Blossoms!"

"Right, I get it. 'Sakura'. Your sister's name."

Sakura nodded.

"Alright, last question. Use it wisely." Syaoran said.

Sakura pondered it for a moment.

"Boxers or briefs?" She asked.

Syaoran burst out laughing. "That's your last question?"

"Well yeah! Go on. Answer it!"

"…Boxers."

"Right answer! Now, ask me your last question."

Syaoran thought about it for a moment. After a few seconds had passed, he shook his head. "I'm not going to ask it now. I will save that question for another day."

"What? I didn't know you could do that! No fair!"

"Life's unfair. Deal with it."

"Life's also a bitch. Oh wait… that's just you."

Syaoran suddenly went rigid.

"Jeez, I was only kidding... kinda." Sakura mumbled. But Syaoran wasn't even looking at her. Instead, his eyes were focused on something behind her. Sakura looked over her shoulder, curious.

"Speaking of bitches…" She muttered under her breath.

Of course, who else would it be, but Yoko Yang.

Yoko stutted over, her whole posse following behind… including Eriol.

She stopped right in front of Sakura and Syaoran's table and did her trademark hair-flip-over-the-shoulder.

"Li-kuh, who's this?" She asked rudely pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Sakura.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Yoko… ummh… this is Kino—Sashimi, Sashimi, this is Yang Yoko." He introduced.

"Hah! Her name is Sashimi Kino? What a freak!" Yoko sneered.

But Sakura was barely paying attention. Instead her attention was solely fixed on Eriol who was gaping at her in shock.

_'Oh no! Eri-- Hiirigizawa-san has seen me like this before! And he recognizes me too! He better not blow my cover.'_

Her gaze still fixed on Eriol, Sakura said in a loud and clear voice "Actually, the name's Kino**moto **Sashimi."

"Kinomoto? As in Sakura Kinomoto's sister?" Yoko asked.

"Yup. I'm Sakura Kinomoto's **sister**." She repeated, trying to send Eriol the hint.

"No wonder you look so familiar. You're as fugly (fucking ugly) as your sister." Yoko snarled.

Sakura didn't reply.

"I can't believe that your parents actually flipped a coin and decided to keep on breeding after the first one of you." She continued.

Sakura still remained silent.

"But then again, I heard that your mother was a whore, so maybe you were just an accident."

"Shut up." Sakura said quietly.

"Awww… poor little Sashimi can't bear to hear the truth. Well, hate to break it to ya honey, but from what I've heard, your father left your mother 'cause she was such an easy fuck."

"Shut up." Sakura repeated. "Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" She screamed.

But Yoko just smirked at her outburst. "I bet you just seduced poor Li-kuh into coming here with you. Like mother, like daughter, right?"

Sakura desperately tried to hold back her tears.

Yoko leaned in forward. 'But you have to know, that once the passion wears out and he gets bored of you, he'll leave you just like your daddy left your mummy." With that, Yoko whirled around and walked away, swinging her hips from side to side.

She stopped midway, and without even turning around, she told Syaoran "I'll forgive you just this once, Li-kuh." And then continued walking off. The rest of the gang followed, sniggering about the turn out of events.

Eriol looked back at a teary-eyed Sakura one last time, before heading out the door.

Sakura clenched her fists and stared down at her lap, trying to suppress her tears. Yoko had known all the right buttons to push with her, and Sakura was too upset to even wonder how she knew what she knew. A stubborn tear escaped her eyelid and slid down her cheek before cascading down onto the table.

Syaoran sat across from her, not knowing what to say or do. He saw as the water droplet splashed onto the table and knew that she was crying. He looked up at her pityingly, and wondered what had happened that had caused her to be so sad.

They sat there, in a tension filled silence, neither of them making a move to do anything.

Suddenly, Sakura stood up, and ran out the door without saying a single word.

Syaoran, taken aback, quickly stood up, scrambled with some money, before rushing out the door after her.

Sakura ran through the mall, pushing past people, trying to find an exit. She could hear Syaoran running behind her, and this only motivated her to run even faster, not wanting to be caught by him.

She was weak and pathetic and she couldn't believe that she had let Yoko get to her. Now Syaoran knew her weakness, and probably thought she was a big crybaby.

Sakura found a way out, and quickly sprinted out of the mall and straight into the rain. It was pouring down heavily, and yet Sakura barely noticed. She was without a care in the world.

Syaoran didn't even hesitate to run out after her.

They both kept on running. Neither knowing how long they were running for and what distance they had covered.

Finally Sakura began to slow down, feeling tired and slightly dizzy. Syaoran speeded up and eventually caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her to him.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Sakura burst into tears, her tears mixing with the rain, mingling together, until you weren't able to tell which one was which.

Syaoran awkwardly put his arm around her, not knowing what else to do.

Sakura grabbed a fistful of his shirt and clung onto it like her life depended on it.

Neither of them said a word. They didn't have to. They just stood there, in silence, while the falling rain enveloped them. Not as lovers. Not even as friends.

But just as two people.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: I don't have any excuses really. Except that this chapter got deleted the first time I wrote it and I was so upset I almost cried. Lol. So i apologize if this one seemed rushed because i know it isn't as good as the first version was. Hope it was worth the wait anywayz! Plz REVIEW for my efforts! **

**And yes, I deleted my future chapters cuz I hated it when people read on to my other amateur writing chappies –not that I'm saying this isn't still 'amateur'. **

**XOXO**


	7. Conflict

**Chapter 7: Conflict**

**XOXO**

The rain did not cease.

In fact, if even possible, it just poured down even harder.

Sakura –whose face had been buried in Syaoran's shirt, finally stopped crying, feeling a wave of dizziness overcome her.

She looked up, and happened to catch Syaoran's eye. They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them able to break the contact.

Lost in a trance, Syaoran leaned forward ever so slightly.

Still, the link was not severed, and still they remained gazing into each other's eyes.

His smoldering amber eyes still locked on to her soft emerald ones.

They clashed… _conflict_…

Emerald… green… they were Syaoran's favourite colour…

Once again, Syaoran leaned in, just a little further.

Sakura wondered how she had missed the tints of gold that highlighted Syaoran's alluring amber eyes. For some reason, they seemed to be ablaze.

Kawaii…

The magnetic pull between them grew stronger.

Without even knowing how it happened, Sakura and Syaoran were only inches apart. It wasn't intentional. It certainly wasn't initiated. And yet, somehow, it still happened.

Sakura no longer felt cold. In fact, her body felt like it was on fire.

The rain had been ignored. It was as if a bubble had surrounded the two of them, breaking them off from the outside world.

Sakura's eyes fluttered closed, finally breaking the connection.

Every sane thought had flown out the window.

And just when they could feel the static, sizzling between them…

… … …

… …

…

Sakura fainted.

**XOXO**

Sakura's eyes flickered open. Feeling a pounding headache strike her as she did so, she quickly closed them again. She let out a soft groan.

Bringing her hand up onto her forehead, she lightly pressed her palm against it. She could feel the cool, slick sweat underneath.

Feeling suddenly chilly, Sakura tugged at the blanket pulling it slightly over her chin and sunk into the soft, silky sheets.

Wait… since when were her sheets this soft?

Her eyes shot open. Ignoring the throbbing in her head, she swiftly sat up and glanced around her surroundings. Surroundings she didn't recognize.

Her headache completely forgotten, Sakura began to panic.

'_Where the hell am I?'_

"You're finally awake." A voice broke in.

Sakura's head whipped around as she searched for the source of the voice. There, leaning casually against the wall opposite her, was Syaoran, with his arms crossed nonchalantly over his chest.

Sakura rested her hand over her racing heart. "My god. You scared the bejeezes outta me."

"Bejeezes?" Syaoran asked, one eyebrow raised, clearly amused. "You really are one of a kind."

"Where the hell did you take me, Li?!" Sakura questioned, glaring accusingly at him, completely ignoring his previous comment.

"I kindly carried you –seven blocks, in case you're interested- in the midst of a rainstorm, and then graciously accommodated you in the spare guest room of my house. Your welcome, by the way." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Oh…" Sakura said, glare withering. "Well, thanks, I guess."

After a short pause, Syaoran added, humor lining his tone "And you're not exactly feathery light either. So just be glad that I work out."

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed indigently, aiming a pillow at his head.

The pillow landed at his feet.

"You throw like a girl." Syaoran commented.

"Don't be sexist!" Sakura replied with a huff. "Besides, I'm feeling weak because of this stupid headache."

Suddenly, as if her own statement reminded herself, her raging headache hit her with full force. Moaning, Sakura fell back into the pillows, and put two fingers to her temples, gently rubbing them.

"There's an aspirin and a glass of water beside your bed." Syaoran told her.

Blindly reaching out for them, her eyes still closed in pain; she lifted up her head slightly, popped the aspirin in her mouth and washed it down with a gulp of water.

"You may have a slight fever." Syaoran remarked. "Although your temperature has gone down since the last time I checked."

"Well, it feels more than a 'slight' fever to me cause of this ridiculous head--- wait… you –errrh… you were checking my temperature?"

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Well, not _me_specifically, but I had my family doctor check up on you. I mean, I couldn't have you getting pneumonia, and dying in my house, now could I?"

"You have your own family doctor?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Uhh… yeah." Syaoran said in an obvious tone. "What would we do if someone got sick or injured or something?"

"Uhh… go to a hospital like every other _normal_ person." Sakura replied in the same tone.

"But---"

"But you're not normal." Sakura finished.

"…That wasn't what I was going to say." Syaoran said quietly.

"But it _is_ what I'm saying."

Nothing was said.

Finally, Sakura forced herself up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Well, I better take off." She said, glancing at the alarm clock beside the bed. "Since it's already… NINE O'CLOCK!" She ended with a screech. She jumped out of bed as fast as if it had been lit on fire.

"Oh my god! Is this clock right?!" She asked him frantically, shoving the clock in his face. Without even receiving an answer she continued her shrieking. "That is an hour after my curfew! My mum must be worried sick! She's probably called the damn police by now! And Touya… well, Touya is probably tearing down half the town searching for me! If they thought---"

"Hey, hey, hey! Snap out of it!" Syaoran interrupted, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Just calm down alright?"

"But--- but--- but…" Sakura spluttered, her mind working in overdrive.

"Look, I can take you home, okay? We can take the car, and my chauffer will drive us. No worries, alright?" Syaoran said in a soothing tone.

Sakura nodded dumbly.

**XOXO**

The ride in Syaoran's personal Mercedes, was both awkward and uncomfortable. A few fleeting words were said between them every now and then, but other than that they rode in silence.

Sakura sat, her chin rested in the palm of her hand, gazing out the window. Buildings and people passed by her like a blur.

Her mind wandering, Sakura thought back, to the incident before she blacked out.

'_I can't believe I let Yoko get to me. That isn't going to happen again.' _She vowed to herself.

Sakura snuck a glance over at Syaoran, who also seemed to be lost deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about.

At that exact moment, Syaoran turned to her, and their eyes instantly met.

During that fleeting second of contact, Sakura saw that his amber eyes –mixed with flexes of gold- were softened, and almost gentle. But before she could even register that piece of information, they had instantly hardened and became the cold and callous eyes she was used to seeing.

Embarrassed to be caught staring, Sakura quickly turned her head and went back to facing the window, thanking god that it was dark, and the tints of pinks creeping along her cheeks could remain unseen.

She kept her eyes glued to the window for the rest of the ride, for she didn't want to give Syaoran the impression that she always stared at him.

Finally, the car slowly came to halt as it reached the entrance of her house. For some reason, Sakura felt ashamed. Her small house looked like a shack compared to Syaoran extravagant mansion.

Syaoran courteously got out of the car first and then held the door open for Sakura, even going so far as to extend out a hand for her to take.

Eyeing him wearily, she reluctantly took it and he helped her out of the car.

"Thanks." She muttered, so softly that it was barely audible.

Their hands remained clasped together, a little longer than necessary, until…

"KAIJUUUU! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANT!"

And then heavy, thundering footsteps following it.

Sakura winced.

"Kaijuu?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura sighed. "Long story."

"Seems pretty obvious to me." He commented lightly.

"Well, you better get out of here before Oniichan comes out, sees you, and kicks your ass all the way to the artic."

"I bet I could take him." Syaoran said, trying to be macho.

"Bye Li-san." Sakura said in a tired voice, trying to shove him back in the car.

"Bye... Kaijuu." Syaoran said, closing the car door.

Touya burst through the front door just as Syaoran car was pulling out and driving away.

"Who was that?" He immediately demanded. "Who the hell was so fucking important that you couldn't even take five fucking minutes out of your fucking schedule to make a fucking phone call to tell us you'd be coming home late?"

"Touya not now." Sakura said, not in the mood for a lecture, her hands flying up to her temple, feeling the aspirin wearing out and her killer headache slowly creeping back.

"No Sakura. NOW!" Touya commanded. "Do you have even the slightest idea about how worried mum and I have been!? We were this close to calling the fucking cops! You haven't gone out in god knows how long, let alone be out after curfew, we thought something must've happened to you!"

Sakura, just stood there, listening like an obedient girl.

"The only reason we didn't call the cops is because mum was able to get hold of that girl, Tomoyo- whats-it- and she told us you were out with some BOY! BOY, SAKURA, BOY! What the hell were you doing with a BOY?"

Sakura didn't say anything, she was suddenly feeling very dizzy again. Touya noticed this, seized her by the arm and dragged her inside their home.

"What's wrong with you? You look ill." Touya asked.

"I feel ill." Sakura grumbled.

"Why? WHY, Sakura? Are you trying to tell me something? ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Touya inquired.

"Oh my god, Touya." Sakura said, pushing past him, trying to get to the stairs and up to her room.

"Well, ARE YOU?"

"Of course not Touya! What is wrong with you?"

"Well, you come back AFTER curfew, for one. Number two, you're out with some strange BOY. And number three, you're dressed normally, not like the usual FREAK you are! What the hell am I SUPPOSE to think? Huh?"

Sakura was staring at Touya, like she was seeing him for the first time. "You're _supposed_ to believe in me." She through gritted teeth, her eyes filling up with tears. "And… f-freak, Touya?" She whispered. "Is that really what you think of me? As a freak?"

Touya quickly registered the hurt in her eyes, and he instantly softened. He sighed, "Of course not, Sakura. I just meant---"

"You meant, that when I go out, wearing my glasses, in clothes that are too big for me… I'm a freak." Sakura hissed angrily. "God, Touya… I never knew you were so FUCKING SHALLOW! Y-you're ju-just… you're just like everyone else." She murmured, her voice uncontrollably shaky.

"Sakura, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what, Touya? Like a FREAK? Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me? Are you embarrassed to tell people that your SISTER IS A FREAK?" She finished shrilly, almost hysterically.

"NO! ALRIGHT! I just meant that that---"

"What is going on here?" A small voice broke through their fight. "Sakura, honey, where have you been?"

Sakura didn't reply, but just ran up the stairs, trying to choke back her sobs.

Touya sighed, as he ran a frustrated hand through his tangled chocolate hair.

'_How does she do that?' _He wondered. '_How does she turn the conversation around and end up making **ME** the bad guy.'_

**XOXO**

Sakura slammed her door shut, and leapt up onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow, sobbing silently.

'_Do I really look that bad? Am I really a… a freak? Is that why no one will come near me? Is that why everyone ends up ditching me? Is that why Eriol ditched me?'_

Sakura was interrupted in her train of thought as a small knock sounded at her door. Sakura already knew who it was. She didn't answer. Instead, she turned the other way so her back was facing the door.

The door creaked open a crack.

"Sakura?" Touya said gently.

Hearing no reply, he opened the door a little wider. "Sakura, come on, talk to me will ya."

Sakura still refused to turn around. "Leave me alone, Touya." She said hoarsely.

"Sakura I'm sor---"

"I said get out!" Sakura shouted.

Touya didn't say anything for a while. Sakura still hadn't moved to face him. Eventually, Sakura heard the door shut again.

She squeezed her eyes tight, letting a few more tears slip out.

'_I can't believe it… Touya is just like everyone else… a shallow bastard.'_

She angrily swiped her tears away.

'_They really think I'm a freak?'_

She sat up determinately and stared at her reflection in the mirror opposite her bed. It was in that same mirror where she had made the first biggest change in her life. Now it was going to be, in that same mirror, where she made the second.

'_Well, I'll show them.'_

Grabbing the phone beside her, she furiously punched in some numbers. On the third ring, someone picked up.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Tomoyo… I need your help…"

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Well, I think it's fairly obvious what Sakura's up to, although what will happen next, you'll have to read on! Thank you for all of your encouraging reviews! Please continue to do so! It's you guys who keep me going! ) ME LUB YOU GUYS!**

**XOXO**


	8. A day of new beginnings

**Chapter 8: A day of new beginnings**

**XOXO**

Sakura glanced in the mirror for the millionth time. Taking in a deep breath, she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her knee-length, jeans skirt. She then brushed off unseen lint on her black wife-beater (a type of shirt), which had a strange assortment of white blotches and swirls spread on the front. There was one big splotch in the middle, with smaller ones surrounding it. None of them had a particular shape or size. In Sakura's opinion, the middle spot looked like the rough outline of a person, trapped in a void.

She ran a hand through her silky, auburn locks -which she had decided to let down for once, and pursed her shiny, glossed lips –which was the only make-up she wore.

She silently slipped outside her bedroom, and crept down the stairs, not wanting to alert anyone. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom and knew it was Touya.

Slipping on her converse shoes, she snuck out the door, out into open air.

She thought that the fresh air would calm her nerves, but she had no such luck. Her heart was still pounding against her chest, and her mind remained in a frenzy.

'_Am I doing the right thing?' _She wondered. _'Four years of torment all wasted for the sake of my pride?'_

At this thought, she halted in her footsteps.

'_No! It isn't worth it! I don't want to end up like my mum, liked only for her beauty!' _

Engulfed in panic, she turned around, preparing to walk back home and change into her usual attire.

'_But then again, if I don't do this, I might end up completely alone… which is a fate worse than mums!'_

At this particular thought, she once again whirled around, and retraced her footsteps, heading towards school once more.

'_Unless of course, I find someone who isn't a shallow dickhead like all the rest of them, and likes me for who I am, not what I look like… maybe I should just stick to the decision I made years ago…'_

She whipped around, mid step, heading back for home.

'… _looking like a freak.'_

She abruptly came to a stop, unwanted memories of the previous day rushing back to her.

Even though she knew, deep down, that Touya hadn't meant what he said, she couldn't help but feel severely betrayed, by one she expected so much better from. I guess that's the problem: if you expect too much from someone, they are bound to let you down.

She punished herself for not learning that sooner. After the incident with her dad, and with Eriol, she should've learnt her lesson. And yet she still kept putting herself out there, and getting hurt as a result…

She would not make that same mistake again.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she continued to go back and forth between school and home, unable to make up her mind on which was the right decision.

'_Kami-sama, send me a sign!' _She pleaded.

Finally, she was stopped when she accidentally collided with someone.

With a strangled yelp, she began to descend towards the callous ground, when a hand shot out and grabbed her by the waist, saving her from some nasty bruises.

Still supported by her savior's arm, Sakura slowly looked up into her rescuer's eyes, only to be met by the most striking and enthralling…

…blue eyes that she had ever seen.

The stranger cleared his throat, before helping Sakura onto her feet.

"Thank you." Sakura managed to get out, still breathless from the encounter.

The unknown boy smiled at her, cute dimples appearing on either side of his cheeks. Sakura couldn't help but notice how his eyes twinkled when he smiled, and how genuine the smile seemed.

The boy had caramel-coloured hair –a shade lighter than Syaoran's- fair skin, and –as Sakura mentioned before- stunning cerulean eyes.

"You're most certainly welcome." He replied courteously, his voice rich and deep. Sakura also noted a faint British accent outlined his words. "It was my fault anyway, I should've been watching where I was going, but I was just so absorbed into this book…" He continued, sheepishly holding up a novel. Sakura caught a glimpse of the title: 'Angels and Demons'.

"Angels and Demons," Sakura commented lightly "I take it you've read the Da Vinci Code as well?"

"Guilty as charged." He replied, his smile widening. "Have you?"

Sakura shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Actually no. I'm not much of a reader. But my brother read it." She explained.

"Ahhh, okay." He said, but his concentration seemed to be elsewhere as he stared down at her chest.

Sakura, feeling both self-conscious and offended, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

He looked up at her as she did so and saw her insulted expression, and quickly shook his head, waving his hands about as well. "No, no, no, no, no!" He exclaimed "I wasn't looking at… errr… that---those---your--- not that I'm implying they're not… ummh…" His face was growing hotter and hotter with each word. He was blushing, he was actually blushing! Sakura bit her lip in a half smile, feeling both amused and embarrassed. "What I mean is," He said more calmly "that I was observing your shirt. It's quite interesting. I see there's a rose in the middle, mid bloom, and rose buds all around it."

"Really?" Sakura asked rhetorically, glancing down at her own shirt.

Before he could reply, the clock tower struck eight. Sakura muttered a curse, realizing she was late for school. She shot her rescuer a small smile.

"It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go." She said hurriedly, starting to jog off.

"Yeah… maybe I'll see you around!" He called after her.

She nodded before breaking off into a sprint.

'_I hope you will.' _She added inwardly.

**XOXO**

As soon as Sakura reached the classroom, she flung open the door and stood in the doorway panting and gasping for breath.

In that split second, before anyone had time to react to her arrival, -almost in slow motion- her eyes scanned the classroom. Mizuki-sensei had been in mid-sentence; Tomoyo had been tapping her foot impatiently; Syaoran had been staring at the clock, a small frown etched in his forehead; Yoko was staring so furiously at the whiteboard you would think she was trying to burn a hole in it. The rest of the class was either looking blank or bored.

After that split second, everything seemed to move normally, and all heads whipped around to stare at the intruder, including Mizuki-sensei.

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura rasped.

"No, no, it's fine." Mizuki-sensei assured her, eyeing her up and down. "I'm sorry, but I was told you were a boy."

"Huh?" Sakura blurted out, smartly. She had no idea was Mizuki-sensei was implying.

"The principle informed me that our new student would be a boy. Maybe I heard wrong…" Mizuki-sensei muttered.

'_She thinks I'm a new student? Do I really look _that _different?' _Sakura wondered.

"No, no," Sakura voiced "I'm not a new student, I'm----"

But before she could finish her sentence, a loud knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Mizuki-sensei called loudly.

And surprise, surprise! In walked the tall, handsome stranger who Sakura liked to think of as her 'knight in shining armor'.

"It's you!" Sakura blurted out, before she could stop herself. The boy's sapphire orbs widened slightly in surprise at the sight of her.

The whole class was buzzing, as students leant over to their neighbours, outrages rumours and comments already being spread.

"And you are?" Mizuki-sensei, asked him pointedly.

"I'm the new transfer student from England." He announced.

This only caused the class to go into an even bigger frenzy, notes being thrown around without a care.

Mizuki-sensei's brow furrowed in confusion. "B-but…" She stuttered slightly "I thought…" She pointed at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not the transfer student. You see I'm…" For some unknown reason Sakura could not bring herself to finish the sentence. "…errr… I'm…" 'Sakura' was at the tip of her tongue, but the word just wouldn't roll out.

All eyes were focused solely on her. Sakura grew hot under everyone's questioning, awaiting gazes.

'_Say it! Just say it!' _Her mind kept ordering her.

She took a deep breath. "…I'm Sa---"

"---shimi." Someone put in for her.

Everyone's gazes instantly shifted to said person. Syaoran was at the receiving end.

He was staring at Sakura, with a look of encouragement and resolve.

Sakura almost groaned. _'The one time he's actually trying to help! …Maybe this is the sign I was waiting for…' _

She plastered on a big smile on her face. "Yes. My name is Sashimi." She declared.

As soon as the words left her lips, snickers and giggles –that were barely concealed- spread amongst the students.

"Okay. May I ask what you are doing in my classroom?" Mizuki-sensei asked her calmly.

Sakura sighed. She may as well just stick to her cover story. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura's sister."

The whole classroom seemed to erupt into chaos. No longer were people even trying to be discreet.

Through the jumble of remarks, Sakura could make out only a few, including: 'Oh my god!', 'Seriously?' and 'Duuude!'

"**Silence!**" Mizuki-sensei yelled over the clutter of voices, trying to calm the over-excited students. When they obeyed, she turned back to Sakura. "You still haven't answered my question… what are you doing in my classroom?" She repeated sternly, but not unkindly.

"Ummh…" Sakura began, her mind working in overdrive trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. "You see…" She stalled, finally settling on one. "…our parents are divorced. And while Sakura has been living in Tomoeda with our Mum, I've been living in Tokyo with our Dad. But this year, we decided to swap over for a couple of months, and I'll be living in Tomoeda while Sakura is in Tokyo." Sakura explained, her voice growing in strength and confidence.

Mizuki-sensei looked at her sympathetically. She had known about Sakura's parents divorce, though she was surprised to hear that Sakura had a sister.

"So does that mean that you'll be joining our class for the next few months?" Mizuki-sensei asked, her tone slightly softer.

Sakura nodded. "With your permission, of course."

Mizuki-sensei looked thoughtful. "I'll have to ask the principle first, of course. But I'm sure there will be no problems. But you must understand, just because you are not a fully enrolled student and will be leaving our class in a few months, does not mean you will receive special treatment of any kind nor does it give you the right to slack off. You will be treated like every other student. Do I make myself clear?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good. Then welcome to the class! You may seat yourself in Sakura's original seat." Mizuki-sensei said, gesturing to the back, next to Tomoyo, who awkwardly enough, was forced to sit next to Eriol, because that was their original positions.

"Arigatou sensei." Sakura said politely, bowing slightly, before rushing to her seat, wanting to escape the examining stares of her fellow peers.

Mizuki-sensei sighed before turning to the English transfer student. "I'm sorry for the confusion." She apologized. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

The boy smiled nervously, stepping forward. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Konichiwa." He said, though with an English accent.

A few people giggled here and there, though not in an unfriendly way. Mizuki-sensei smiled at his effort.

He cleared his throat again. "Sorry, my Japanese is a little rusty." He said with a small laugh.

A few students laughed with him. Other people smiled in approval. A few girls sighed dreamily.

"My name is Jake, Jake Oriley, and I transferred here from Cambridge, in England." He spoke confidently and unwavering. "Although I will miss my hometown sorely, I'm excited at the prospect of living in Japan, a foreign land. I hope I will be welcomed." He ended, his eyes scanning the room to observe each student, finally landing on a particular brown-haired, green-eyed student.

"As I'm sure you will be." Mizuki-sensei said with a smile. "Now, I'll assign someone to show you around school and help you fit in."

At this comment, most of the girls straightened up slightly. Her eyes passed over the eager students and landed on a student in the middle.

"Ahhh… Li-san! Will you be so kind as to show Oriley-san around campus?" She asked him graciously, though with an edge that warned him not to refuse.

He reluctantly nodded.

"Very good. And while you're at it, why don't you take Kinomoto-san with you, as she may also be unfamiliar with our surroundings."

At this prospect, Syaoran copied the actions of some students, by sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

"Oriley-san, you may take a seat on the other side of Kinomoto-san." Mizuki-sensei told him, motioning to the empty seat on the other side of Sakura.

He obliged and casually walked to his assigned seat. As he passed Sakura, he shot her a half smile, showing only one of his dimples. Half the girls –who had been keeping an eye on him the whole time- swooned at the sight.

"Now, class can finally begin!" Mizuki-sensei said, cheerfully.

The whole class groaned.

**XOXO**

As the bell rang and the students eagerly filed out of class, Syaoran stood at the doorway, impatiently waiting for Sakura and Jake.

"Hey Sashimi." Jake said, as Sakura began gathering her books. "I gotta admit, when I said 'maybe I'll see you around', even I didn't suspect it would be _that_ soon."

Sakura smiled at him. "I know. What a coincidence, ne?"

"You know what… I don't believe in coincidences." Jake told her, a playful smile lighting up his face. "I believe everything happens for a reason."

"Do you now?" Sakura asked, in a lighthearted tone.

"Yup. I think it was fate that brought us together." He continued, his tone humorous.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you implying?" Her forwardness surprised even herself. She never talked so openly, and yet, talking to Jake felt so easy and natural.

"Well----" He began before he was interrupted by a loud cough.

They both turned to the source of the voice. There stood Syaoran, hands crossed over his chest, scowling.

"If you two are done _flirting_," He spat out, stressing the word 'flirting' "I've been forced to take you both on a tour, so hurry up, will ya?! I haven't got all day!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. The three of them slowly began to walk out.

"By the way, we haven't actually been properly introduced. I'm Kinomoto Sak—shimi." She said, scolding herself inwardly for almost slipping up.

"And I'm Jake Oriley." He said in return.

"Li Syaoran." Syaoran grunted, a permanent glare carved in his face.

"So Oriley-san---" Sakura began when she was cut off by Jake.

"Please don't call me by my last name, it makes me sound so old."

"But in Japan, it is rude to call someone by their first name without the owner of the name's permission. It's even ruder to say their name without an honorific, for that is usually only allowed for family members, extremely close friends or lovers." Sakura explained.

"Well then, I give you my permission. And I also apologize for calling you 'Sashimi' earlier without your consent."

"It fine, Jake-san." Sakura said, smiling. "You didn't know any better, and besides, I now give you permission to call me Sashimi-chan."

They both turned to Syaoran, almost expectantly.

He stared back at them, one eyebrow raised. "No one calls me Syaoran." He told them firmly.

Sakura sighed. Sometimes, she felt like Syaoran had PMS more than a girl does during _that time of the month_. One day he's all smirky and teasing, the next he's sullen and broody.

Syaoran suddenly let out a bark of humorless laughter.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him, indigently.

"Your shirt. It's so… tacky." He replied.

All the attention was drawn to her shirt.

"How is it tacky?" Sakura asked him, a little offended.

"Please." Syaoran sneered. "An upside down heart with cherry blossom petals surrounding it?"

Sakura was about to retort when Yoko and her loyal army strutted over to them.

"Ugh." Yoko scoffed. "Nice shirt." She told Sakura sarcastically. "A dead person surrounded in splatters of blood? What are you, an emo?"

Her group all laughed obediently.

"Why don't you just go kill yourself, and do us all a favour." Yoko taunted cruelly, waving her hand in a shooing-like motion.

Sakura clenched her fists, resisting the urge to punch her.

'God I hate this girl!' She thought, fuming inside.

What came next, surprised almost everyone.

"Hey, leave Sashimi alone." Jake said to Yoko, his eyes flashing.

"Excuse me?" Yoko asked, in disbelief.

"I said 'leave-Sashimi-alone'." He repeated, slowing down and exaggerating each word as if Yoko was a five year old.

Yoko was stunned. It was the first time she had been turned down by a guy. She tried to gather herself. "Why should I?" She asked, in a snooty voice.

"Because I say so." Jake said calmly, a pleasant smile on his face.

Sakura was amazed to see –not only a person she barely knew standing up for her- but how coolly and smoothly he played it. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. Yoko's expression was priceless. Her jaw was working furiously although no words left her lips. You could see a turmoil of emotions raging through her wide eyes, ranging from astonishment to fury to… confusion?

Staring at Jake for a long moment, she whirled around with a "Hmph!" and stomped off. Her posse followed her, although less eagerly than usual, some even turning back to look at Jake with admiration and respect in their eyes.

But then, as if realizing something, Yoko whipped around to face them once again.

"Well, Li-kuh?! Aren't you coming?" She snapped.

When she received no response, she spat out "What are you just going to stand there with a bunch of losers or are you going to get a grip and follow the people who actually matter?"

Syaoran didn't move. His face was blank and unreadable.

"I forgave you once I'm not going to do it again." Yoko threatened.

And yet, still Syaoran remained as still as a statue. Though he remained expressionless, Sakura could see that he was deep in thought, through his blazing amber eyes.

You could be the best actor in the world, but the truth is always revealed through your eyes.

Sakura was certainly beginning to understand how true that sentence was today.

"Li-kuh!" Yoko finally shrieked, her voice strangely high-pitched. "If you don't get your butt over here right this minute, we are DONE! Once and for all!" She broke off panting.

The tension was so high that Sakura felt slightly suffocated. The hallway was so silent (only the people mentioned above are remaining as everyone else is out at break time) that you would be able to hear a pin drop.

No one moved.

No one spoke a word.

No one dared to.

Until…

"Mizuki-sensei assigned me to be _their_ guide." Was all Syaoran said.

But the message was clear.

Today was certainly _a day of new beginnings_.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: This time, I actually do have an excuse. My computer got some kind of virus, deleting all my files –including this chapter, and it had to be fixed –which took a couple of weeks, plus I had to rewrite this chapter. Throw in school and a social life and there is no way you can blame me! Hope not anyway. **

**I am extremely happy with this chapter, don't ask me why. I decided to combine two of my previous chapters to make this long chapter. For those of you who read the old version of this story, I replaced Riley with Jake. Dunno why but suddenly I didn't like the name Riley. But I did make his name Jake _Oriley_… you know, like _old Riley_, Oriley, get it? Hehe. No? Only I thought it was amusing? Ah well. (In case anyone is interested, you pronounce his last name O-Riley.) But I did get some of you at the beginning, didn't I? cuz last time it was Syaoran that bumped into her, but this time I made it Jake.**

**Also, I hope people noticed the whole Sakura's shirt thing. I dunno why I added that little detail in. I'm wondering did anyone get the meaning of that? Well, plz tell me in your REVIEWS! And plz do review! It won't take you long. Think of the amount of time and effort I put into this chapter. Is a minute out of your day too much to ask for? And although I say this a lot, it truly is your reviews that get me off my lazy ass to write this! So _just do it_! –nike- **

**XOXO**


	9. The beginnings and endings of arguments

**Chapter 9: The beginning and ending of arguments**

**XOXO**

Sakura woke up extra early the next morning, hoping to slip pass without having to see anyone- namely Touya.

After she was ready, she left her bedroom, the door shutting loudly behind her. Sakura winced and inwardly cursed the door. She waited for a moment. When hearing nothing she continued walking. As she passed Touya's bedroom she cautiously pressed an ear up against the door. Hearing nothing, she let out a small sigh of relief before heading downstairs.

There she saw Touya, dressed and ready, reading the newspaper, with a stack of pancakes set out in the middle of the table. Next to it lay a bowl of cut up strawberries.

Sakura inhaled sharply and halted halfway down the stairs, pondering whether it would be too late to climb back upstairs.

Touya folded the newspaper, apparently finished with it. He gave Sakura a quick glance before helping himself to a pancake.

Sakura reluctantly began to make her way down the rest of the way. Swiftly slipping her feet into her shoes, she headed for the door. As her hand rested on the handle, she heard Touya clear his throat loudly from the table.

She took a deep breath before turning to face his way.

"Pancake?" He offered her.

Sakura fixed her gaze on the pancake, unwilling to look directly at Touya. She slowly shook her head in response. As she was turning back to the door, he added "It's with strawberries."

This time, she didn't bother turning around.

"Your favourite." He continued.

Sakura remained silent. "No thanks." She finally replied softly.

She heard Touya release a disappointed exhaled breath.

"…But I'll go for it with maple syrup."

Touya broke out into a wide grin. "Done."

Sakura also found herself smiling.

**XOXO**

Sakura walked to school that day, with small smile on her face, glad to have straighten things out with her brother… well, not exactly, but it was a start. She always hated having a fight with her older brother.

As she rounded the corner, she heard some muffled voices nearby.

"---and two together! It doesn't take a genius, you know? I'm not blind! Although I'm thinking you must be considering who we're talking about!"

"Look, you have no idea what you're on about."

"Trust me, I know a lot more than you think I do."

There was a silence.

Sakura bit her lip, her curiosity burning, wondering who these two people were -sounded like a boy and a girl- although it was too unclear to figure out anything else. Deciding it was none of her business she began to walk away.

"How long?"

Was the last thing she heard, before the voices faded away.

Her mind still wrapped around the conversation she overheard, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind her. She let out a small squeal as she felt someone lightly touch her shoulder.

"Relax… it's just me."

"Jake-san, what are you doing here so early?" Sakura asked Jake.

Jake sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Ummh… just had to talk to… someone."

"Who?" Sakura asked him suspiciously.

"No one." He hurriedly replied.

"No, come one… who?" Sakura questioned, eyeing him.

"…You!" He exclaimed, steering her in the direction of the school.

"Okay, I don't believe---" Sakura began before she was interrupted by Tomoyo who skipped up next to them.

"Don't believe what?" She asked them cheerfully.

"Nothing!" Jake cried out loudly.

The three walked to school, arguing and laughing at the same time.

**XOXO**

"---camping trip!"

When none of the class responded, and you could practically hear the cricket noises, Mizuki-sensei repeated her previous sentence with even more fake enthusiasm.

"We're going on a camping trip!"

Suddenly, groans resounded around the room.

"Now, now… come on now! It'll be fun!" Mizuki-sensei exclaimed with an over-exaggerated grin on her face. "Show some enthusiasm!"

The class looked back at her blankly.

"It's in the middle of a beautiful, preserved forest… there's a clear lake near by… you'll get to stay in these wooden cabins…"

When still no one changed, Mizuki-sensei sighed.

"Okay I give up… you'll get to miss out on school?"

Immediately people's expression brightened, and chattering between friends began.

Mizuki-sensei smiled satisfied. "There we go. I told you it'll be fun. Now everyone has been assigned to rooms of four, a mix of boys and girls. The rooms have been randomly picked and so I don't want any complaints."

At this the class groaned once more.

"In the first cabin: Hiro Tai, Nishida Miko, Kyon Aye, Tan Katherine." Mizuki-sensei announced. "In the second cabin: Li Syaoran, Hiirigizawa Eriol, Sashimi Kinomoto and… Yang Yoko."

At this Yoko's jaw dropped open in disbelief and her eyes shone with distress while Sakura looked like she had just been given a death sentence. Eriol was frowning while Syaoran looked torn between worried and pleased.

"In the third cabin: Daidouji Tomoyo, Giro Saya, Dono Ryu and Oriley Jake. In the forth---"

Jake was smiling while Tomoyo looked at Sakura sympathetically. She was with just about the last three people she would've liked to end up with.

"Good luck." She whispered encouragingly to Sakura, shooting her a smile. Sakura remained looking horrified.

"You'll certainly need it." Tomoyo continued under her breath.

**XOXO**

Next thing Sakura knew, it was three days later, and she was staring into the face of doom…

…well, not exactly doom, but the cabin in which doom was going to emerge in.

"I call top bunk!" Yoko announced as soon as they went inside and observed their surroundings. It consisted of two bunk beds, two cupboards, a heater and one bathroom all compacted together in a tiny wooden hut.

"Eriol-kuh, will you be a sweetie and grab my bag outside?" Yoko asked him in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Eriol grudgingly fetched her giant suitcase from outside and dragged it into the room.

Sakura picked up her own suitcase and dumped it on the bed below Yoko's.

Syaoran also took a bottom bunk which left Eriol with the other top one.

Everyone unpacked in silence. Sakura could feel the rising tension in the room.

Yoko seemed to take up most of the cupboard in which she and Sakura were supposed to share, only leaving a sliver for Sakura.

"That's okay," Sakura muttered bitterly under her breath "I'll just leave my stuff in my suitcase." She kicked her unopened suitcase under the bed, since there was barely any room for them to even walk.

Feeling trapped amongst the hostility, she felt the need to escape.

"Since we were given an hour of free time, I'm going to take a short walk before dinner." Sakura announced to no one in particular, as she headed out the door. As soon as the door shut behind her, she felt almost liberated. Like the restraining ropes tied around her had been cut.

Suddenly the door swung open again and Syaoran came striding out. He looked slightly frazzled, which wasn't a look Sakura was used to seeing on him.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked her, hesitantly.

Sakura shook her head even though she would've preferably walked alone.

She clasped her hands behind her back as she slowly followed the path leading towards the forest with Syaoran walking beside her.

He seemed to be deep in thought so Sakura left him in peace while she dwelled on her own thoughts.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Sakura cleared her throat.

"I ummh… I never thanked you… for standing up for me--- well, us, the other day." She said slowly, keeping her gaze fixed on her feet.

Syaoran looked at her briefly, before shifting his gaze straight ahead.

"I didn't do it for you." He revealed quietly.

"Right." Sakura breathed out, feeling embarrassed.

"I did it for me… I had enough of putting up with Yoko's crap." Once again, his eyes flitted in her direction, before flitting back to their original position. "You look skeptical." He commented.

Sakura raised her head, turning to look at him. When he kept his gaze fixed forward, she turned her head to do the same.

"Well I guess that's because… you never looked like you were really… 'putting up with her crap'…" Sakura replied, choosing her words carefully, "…it looked more like you… you worshipped her."

Syaoran didn't reply, making Sakura regret her words.

"Sorry, I didn't mean---" She began before she was cut off by Syaoran.

"I didn't worship _her_… it was more that… I worshipped what she was…" He said, with long pauses in between as if trying to decide which word was best to use. "…well, worship isn't the right word, more like… respected."

This left Sakura even more confused than before. "You respected… her?"

"Not her! What she is!" Syaoran told her, flustered.

"Which is…?" Sakura asked him doubtfully.

"… Her status."

Sakura frowned. "A status doesn't define who you are."

"But it does." Syaoran said firmly. "Her status makes her what she is. It makes her superior, it gives her self-confidence… it gives her authority! It makes her… the best. And that's what I need to be… the best."

Sakura looked at him weirdly. "You don't need to be the best, just as long as you tried your hardest."

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it." Syaoran scoffed. "When top universities are looking for who to accept, do you think they look at the people who improved the most from a D to a B? No! They look at the people who got an A!"

"…Who were probably the people who tried the hardest!" Sakura argued.

"Or the people with the best genes, or the people who had cheat slips up their sleeves, or the people whose parents are rich enough to donate a new wing to the school! Which brings me back to my point on status."

"So what are you saying? Your status depends on your wealth and power?"

"Uh huh."

"So if you're poor, you have a low status?"

"In society, yes!"

"That is completely unfair---!"

"Yes it is! But that's just the way life goes! It's how society works! It's human nature!"

Sakura wanted to argue, but no words came to mind.

Syaoran leaned in towards her, looking her dead in the eye. "Go on." He whispered, a triumphant smirk on his face. "Prove me wrong."

"Okay." Sakura said, in a dangerously hushed tone mimicking his movement of leaning closer. "You're wealthy, you're powerful, and yet to me… you have about as much status as the cockroach my brother crushed under his foot yesterday."

With that said, she whirled around angrily, and stomped off.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Very short chapter, I know. But I liked that ending. Changed a lot of things in this chapter, including the rooms to make things more interesting for the people who are re-reading this story… plus I have things planned with these new set of roommates. Added a scene where Sakura resolved things with Touya… well, it wasn't obvious, but I just don't think it is realistic to have a sappy apology between a brother and a sister… me and my brother would certainly never have one. So I made the understanding between them more subtle and realistic. Also a weird conversation between two unknown people, hmmm… hope you found the argument between Sakura and Syaoran interesting! It gives you little hints why Syaoran is the way he is.**

**Plz REVIEW! Just press the 'Go' button, and… go!**

**XOXO **


	10. And the continuation of arguments

**Chapter 10- …And the continuation of arguments**

**Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter is similar to the old version, but it definitely changes towards the middle. A hint: when I wrote it, I was in a little bit of a dark mood, which lessened towards the end.**

**XOXO**

"Now that everyone's rested and well-fed, it's time for a little exercise!" Mizuki-sensei announced "This exercise, is going to come in the form of a game, and the game is called…" She paused dramatically "The night hunt!"

Automatically and expectedly, the chatter began.

Mizuki-sensei voice rose above this, forcing people to listen.

"The night hunt is a game and a competition. All your teammates -which are also your roommates- are going to be separated into different areas of the forest. You will be led there by a teacher, blindfolded, so you won't know where they are leading you to. You will wait there for a few minutes before taking off your blindfold and therefore starting the game. You will have to find each member of your team and return back to this cabin. The first to return with all their teammates, wins the game -as well as a prize! However, if you return here without all your teammates you will be disqualified. This game will show and hopefully enhance, your skills individually -when you start off alone, and your teamwork and co-operation to work with others -when you begin to find each other, and have to look for the remaining people of your group."

She paused letting everyone process the information.

"You will be given a backpack that includes a compass, a flashlight, a raincoat, a whistle, a bottle of water, and a first aid kit incase anything happens. You will also be given a flare incase one of you are very badly injured and are unable to continue on, or if you are lost and too scared to continue on. If you want to send up the flare, you have to pull the tag and throw it as high as you can in the air, and teacher will immediately come to your aid. However, if you do send up the flare you are automatically disqualified from the game. This is a perfectly safe game, so you don't have to be worried. There are a few animals lurking in this forest, but most of them are harmless and never before has anyone come back badly injured. The longest this game has ever lasted in this particular forest is eight hours, before the poor girl finally decided to use her flare. Remember, the winners of this game will receive a prize, so try your best. Let the games begin!"

With this said, the four people occupying cabin number one were lead away from the rest of the group.

Sakura bit her lip nervously. She was in cabin two… which means her group was next.

Syaoran -who was standing only a few feet away- noticed this. He leaned sideways and whispered out the corner of his mouth "You scared, Sashimi-san?"

"No!" Sakura snapped back, refusing to admit anything. "And don't call me Sashimi! Only my _friends_ call me by my first name."

Syaoran rolled his eyes before turning and walking away.

She glared at his retreating back before yelping in shock at the hand placed on her shoulder.

"Jumpy, are we?" Jake asked with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Tomoyo stood next to him, grinning slightly.

"She's always been afraid of ghosts." She offered.

Sakura shot Tomoyo a playful glare. "Only a little." She claimed in a childish tone.

"Puh-lease." Tomoyo chided back. "Do you remember? When we were ten? It was Halloween and Touya had dressed up as a ghost, and when you saw him you almost pissed your pants?"

"Okay, no fair. That does not count… that was six years ago!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sure it doesn't." Jake said, sarcasm outlining his tone.

"Look---" But Sakura never got the chance to finish her sentence. Because at that moment, her name was called out, along with the names of her other teammates. She stiffened noticeably and walked robotic-like to the front.

She could hear the stifled giggles from Tomoyo and Jake behind her, but chose to ignore it, the overwhelming sense of fear, overpowering all other emotions at that moment of hers.

She gulped, vaguely aware of what Tereda-sensei (another Teacher accompanying the trip) was saying. Something along the lines of safety and precaution… yada yada yada. _'Who cares about that crap when they're about to die?!' _ She screamed silently to herself.

She soon found herself with a backpack strapped onto her shoulders, blindfolded, and a gentle hand leading her away from the buzz of excitement and aimless chatter of the awaiting students, which gradually faded to the soft hum of nature.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of walking, the teacher who was guiding her halted in her footsteps.

"I'm going to leave you here, by yourself, okay?" The teacher asked her kindly.

Sakura had to bite her tongue from blurting out how she really felt. In the end, she managed to croak out an "Okay."

"Just wait a couple of minutes, until you can no longer hear my footsteps, to take off your blindfold." The teacher instructed, before walking off.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying not to feel claustrophobic in the darkness, now left alone. She strained her ears for the sounds of any footsteps. Hearing none, she gently pulled off the blindfold. It was almost pitch black, with only the moon and the stars to light the way. She could vaguely make out the silhouette of trees looming ahead of her.

She quickly unzipped her backpack and pulled out the flashlight they were given. Switching it on, she shined it at her surroundings. Yup, just a whole bunch of trees.

She heard indistinct _crunch _from somewhere behind her and whirled around only to see possum dart back into the shadows. Laying a hand over her racing heart she did her best to calm herself.

She suddenly felt something furry brush lightly against her ankle. Squealing and stumbling backwards, her flashlight flinging around loosely in her hand, she wildly tried to find out what it had been. She caught a glimpse of a mouse that had scampered back through a grove of trees.

Cringing, she thought '_God, I hate this game.'_

**XOXO**

Sakura felt like she had been wandering around aimlessly for hours. There was no way of telling whether she was accurate or not, seeing as she didn't have a watch on her.

Deciding to take a break, she brushed of a few stray leaves which lay on a big, flat stone, before sitting herself down on top of it.

Feeling frustrated, she blew on a loose strand of hair hanging in front of her face. When it just fell back to its original position, she narrowed her eyes and furiously blew it again. Having no luck, she swatted it away with her hand.

Suddenly approaching footsteps alerted her to a newcomer. She tensed, sitting rigidly on the rock. Her mind was busily weighing the options between raising her torch and identifying who it was, though at the same time alerting the stranger to her presence, or remaining in the dark, letting the person wander past her. She knew it could just be another student, but at the same time her mind couldn't help coming up with the worst possible situations.

'_I could be a murderer or a rapist. Or even worse… a ghost.' _She shivered at the thought.

Finally, gathering what courage she had left in her, she raised the torchlight, shining it in the direction from where she had heard the footsteps.

But no one was there.

She frowned, confused. She swung the torch left and right, squinting her eyes to see between the trees. And yet she found absolutely nothing. Not even an animal in sight.

She gulped, starting to feel frightened. She could've sworn she had heard footsteps. Slowly and cautiously, she stood up, her eyes darting back and forth incase something decided to pop up.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing slightly in the grove.

Suddenly she heard a rustling noise from behind her. Whirling around with lightning speed, her torch gripped in her hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her eyes wide with fright, frantically searching for the source of the noise, she was met with nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" She repeated, this time her voice reduced to a hoarse whisper.

When again, nothing but silence greeted her, her breath got hitched in her throat, and she stood apprehensively, her body taut and ready.

A brush on her shoulder was all she needed before spinning around so fast that she dropped her torch, as well as hitting whatever it was that stood in front of her.

As soon as her hand made contact with the unknown entity, she let out a piercing, ear-shattering scream -which she held as long as she could- until a hand from behind her, covered her mouth to stifle her shriek, at the same time gripping her around the waist. But this only caused Sakura to struggle even more. Fiercely sinking her teeth into the person's hand, she brutally jutted her elbow out into the person's gut, until he/she cried out (revealing the person as a man) and doubled over.

She then frantically bent over, scrambling to find her torch, for without it, she was practically blind. She soon found it and quickly snatched it, almost dropping it in the process for her hand was shaking so badly. Immediately after, she turned around preparing to sprint off as far away from her attacker as possible, until a hand darted out and seized her ankle, clutching it tightly in his hand.

Letting out another screech, she frenziedly tried to shake the man's hold, but it remained tightly grasped onto her foot. She tried to move forward in a desperate attempt to escape, but as a result fell onto the ground, her hands taking most of the impact.

She twisted around, her legs flailing about, but the man -much stronger than her- managed to climb over her, straddling her around the waist, and gripping both her wrists so she wasn't able to hit him.

She thrashed under him -tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes- but to no avail. Her voice was caught in her throat, and all she managed to squeeze out was a strangled, guttural cry that could barely be heard.

'_That's it.' _She thought hopelessly. _'I'm going to be raped, and best case scenario I don't also get killed… what kind of hope is that?'_

At this thought, she found her voice, and with all the strength she had left, she screamed. She screamed so loudly that she could've sworn she saw birds fly out of trees -like they usually do in the movies.

Her assailant clamped a hand over her mouth once again, leaving one of her hands free. Seizing the opportunity, her hand sailed across, thumping against the man's jaw.

The man howled, both hands flying up to his cheek. She forcefully pushed him off of her, and he fell back with a _thump_.

Clambering to her feet, she was about to flee when an arm wrapped around her neck, forcing her to become immobile.

"Son of a bitch," A gruff voice spat into her ear, breathing hard at the same time.

Despite the words, Sakura flickered with hope. The voice sounded familiar…

"Li-san?"

He swung her around to face him. "Who the hell did you think it was?" He snapped at her, angrily.

She glared at him furiously, though he probably couldn't even see it in the darkness. "Why the hell did you do that?!" She screamed at him heatedly.

"ME?" He asked her incredulously. "I didn't fucking do _anything_! You were the one being a bitch and going completely bonkers!"

"Well, that's only because I thought you were going to murder me." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And can you blame me? We're in the middle of a stupid forest, in the middle of the stupid night, with stupid furry animals running around and who knows what else---"

"Why are you so freakin' paranoid?" He growled at her, cutting her off. "Someone touches you and you go berserk. Jesus Christ." He finished irritably, rubbing his jaw, and began to walk away from her.

"Well, you shouldn't have snuck up on me." Sakura shot back stubbornly.

As soon as she said this, she realized she had made a mistake. Syaoran whipped around to face her, and even though she couldn't see them, she was sure his eyes were blazing.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" He snarled at her. "Why are you so damn high maintenance?! You just clobbered me, and somehow _I_ end up getting told off, with you yapping away like a little five year old in my bloody ear, and _now_ you're being the biggest, most annoying bitch I've ever had the misfortune to meet--!"

Without thinking, Sakura raised her hand and slapped him hard on the cheek.

For a second -only a second- they stood in a shocked silence. Then, with an enraged roar, Syaoran grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and slammed her against the bark of a tree.

Sakura cried out, both in pain and alarm.

For a moment, they both stood there, their ragged breaths coming out hard and fast, his fingers digging into her flesh painfully.

"Syaoran, you're hurting me." Sakura choked out softly, afraid of angering him any further.

He let go of her immediately, muttering an inaudible "Sorry" before turning his back on her.

Sakura looked down at the ground before mumbling just as quietly "Me too."

Not able to stand the awkwardness, Sakura went down on her knees, searching for the torch that she dropped. Finding it, she hesitated before shining it in Syaoran's direction. Looking pretty battered, he swiftly raised a hand in front of his eyes -which had become accustomed to the dark- to shield them from the excruciating bright light.

Sakura gasped, catching sight of his palm, which was trickling with blood.

Without a thought, she walked up to him and gently held his bleeding palm in one hand, with the other clutching the torch.

"How did this happen?" She asked him, aghast.

"You bit me." He snapped at her.

She flinched a little, before dropping her gaze to examine his hand, trying her best not to wince when she realized how deep it was.

Suddenly remembering, she began to search for her backpack which included a first aid kit.

Walking back to him, she carefully dabbed some antiseptic over his wound. Her eyes kept going from his hand to his face, checking to see if she was hurting him, but Syaoran didn't even flinch. Once she was done, she gently placed a band-aid over the cut.

"Sorry, that's the best it had." She muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"Thanks." He said softly.

She looked up at him in surprise, taken aback by his mellow tone.

His previously raging amber eyes looked peaceful and content. There was that gentleness which she usually only managed to catch glimpses of.

Stunned, she stumbled back a little. To cover her surprise, she turned to return the antiseptic bottle to her backpack.

"It's the least I could do." She replied, in a slightly higher pitch than normal, her back facing him.

Suddenly, a shrill screech broke the air around them.

They both turned to each other in an instant, Syaoran looking determined while Sakura looked worried.

"Let's go." He said firmly, grabbing her -his grip a lot more loose- and dragging her in the direction from where the voice had come from.

**XOXO**

**Author's Note: Didn't know where to end it. Sorry! It's quite another short chapter. A little darker too, compared to the old version which I made lighter and funnier. For all my faithful fans who are re-reading this story, which did you prefer? Plz tell me in your REVIEWS! They'll certainly light up my particularly dark day. Lol. **

**Thank you and good night.**

**XOXO**


	11. The ripple effect

**Chapter 11: The ripple effect**

**XOXO**

Sakura tried her best to keep up with Syaoran's fast pace, but he whizzed on ahead, dragging her along, so fast that her feet barely even touched the ground.

The scream grew louder and louder, confirming them that they were headed in the right direction. Finally, they came to a clearing, and standing in the middle of it -with her eyes shut tightly, and her mouth wide open- stood Yoko, shrieking her head off.

Sakura felt Syaoran halt in his footsteps abruptly, causing her to jolt forward.

Yoko seemed to have not seen nor heard them, and when Syaoran continued to do nothing, Sakura sighed and shouted "Yang-san!" as loud as she could, overpowering Yoko's scream.

Yoko hastily stopped yelling, and turned to look at the two of them.

For a moment, she looked both shocked and grateful, but then her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she glared at something between them. Following her gaze, it was brought to Sakura's attention that both Syaoran and her hand had remained firmly clasped together. Her face growing hot, Sakura quickly dropped his hand as if she had been burnt. Syaoran's face remained impassive.

"W-why were you screaming?" Sakura blurted out.

At first, Yoko was unwilling to reply. Finally, she bit out an "I felt something brush up against my leg."

Sakura heard Syaoran scoff, and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Women." under his breath.

Not knowing what else to say, Sakura let out a small "Oh."

No one said anything after that.

The three of them seemed to be encircled by trees. While Yoko in the middle, Syaoran and Sakura stood opposite her, side by side.

The tension was so thick, you could slice through it with a knife. As Sakura bit her nails, Yoko crossed her arms over her chest, and Syaoran looked lost in thought.

Soon, Sakura too, began engrossed in her own thoughts. For some reason, she had a feeling that this time, she wasn't the cause of all the tension. In fact, she felt like a third party amongst the thick air. The hostility seemed to be radiating out of both Syaoran and Yoko, and seemed to be directed at each other, Sakura observed.

After another few seconds of silence, Sakura cleared her throat loudly, expecting someone to say something. Anything. When no one did, she returned to her thoughts.

'_It doesn't get more awkward than this…'_

Suddenly, a rustling noise nearby pulled each of them out of their contemplation. They all turned to the source of the noise, each of them clearly tense and alert, and in stumbled Eriol, his hair messy and his shirt torn on the sleeve.

'_I spoke too soon… man, I'm such a jinx!'_

He was so busy focusing on the compass he held in his hand, that he hadn't even noticed them. Muttering softly to himself, he turned left and right, his eyes never leaving the compass.

They watched him in slight amusement until he finally looked up and became aware of them. Stumbling back slightly in shock, he cleared his throat and said "My god, how long you guys been standing there? I hadn't heard anything."

'_Maybe that's because neither of us has spoken in the past five minutes.' _Sakura thought, dryly.

Neither Sakura, nor Yoko, nor Syaoran replied. Eriol, not sure what else to do, shot them a sheepish grin.

"Well, this is all of us, right?" He asked them, rhetorically.

Again he was met with silence.

He took a deep breath. "Well, let's start heading back, shall we?"

With that said, they started in the direction Eriol had appeared from, with Syaoran leading, Sakura shuffling quietly behind him, Yoko trudging grudgingly after them, a frown permanently etched on her forehead, and Eriol trailing last, absorbed into the silence.

Without even realizing it -too absorbed into their own worlds, the four made it back to the campsite under Syaoran's front.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!"

Syaoran's head shot up while Sakura lurched back, accidentally landing on Yoko's feet, who howled and staggered back, knocking into Eriol who ended up on his butt, on the floor, rubbing his backside.

Both Yoko and Eriol were glaring at Sakura who was apologizing profusely, while Syaoran seemed to be shaking his head in disappointment.

Because of the little scenario, for a moment they all forgot what caused the situation in the first place. Almost in unison, they turned their heads to see all the teachers lined up, with wide -almost fake- grins on their faces, all of them waving their arms about as if in Broadway.

It certainly was a funny sight, but they were all too lost to be amused by this.

"Huh?" Yoko blurted out, almost rudely.

"You are the winners of the Night Hunt!" Mizuki-sensei announced, almost proudly. "You guys are the first ones to arrive back to the campsite with all your teammates!"

While Sakura tried her best to give out a meek smile, Yoko, Eriol and Syaoran seemed to stare blankly back at them.

"Calm down." Mizuki-sensei said sarcastically. "No need to get _too _excited."

"Yay." Eriol and Syaoran both replied at the same time, in a dull, slightly sarcastic, tone.

Mizuki-sensei rolled her eyes. "Well," She huffed "that certainly ruined the mood." She commented, as all the teachers smiles were wiped right off, and most of them resumed to what they had originally been doing.

"Here's your prize." Mizuki-sensei said, practically shoving four tickets into Syaoran's hand. "It's for tomorrow. You four will be doing this, while the rest of the students will be on the hike. A bus will be ready for you at eight AM and one teacher will accompany you. Congratulations." She finished, before walking off.

Syaoran glanced down at the tickets in his hand.

"What is it for?" Eriol asked him, trying to peer at the tickets upside down.

Syaoran looked up, an eyebrow raised and an almost mocking smile on his face.

"A carnival."

**XOXO**

Sakura awoke with a jolt.

She didn't know what was going on. Everything around her was black, but she was vaguely aware that she was standing on her own two feet, and by the coolness of the air, she guessed she was outdoors.

As her eyes became adjusted with the darkness, she became aware of a figure standing in front of her. Starting to panic, she opened her mouth, prepared to let out a scream, when the person hurried blurted out "It's me! Li! Don't go all berserk!"

Sakura quickly shut her trap. "Li-san?" She whispered, feeling confused, scared and angry all at the same time. For some reason, he was staring at her weirdly. "What are looking at? What the hell is going on?! What happened? Where are we? Why are you here? Why am _I_ here? … Hello?! Are you even listening to me!?" She asked him furiously, when she saw that Syaoran was still gawking at her, oddly.

His gaze was so intense, that she felt like he was piercing her soul -as corny as it sounds. Feeling slightly intimidated, she continued her rant.

"Answer me dammit! What are we doing here? How! Why! Did you---?" But Syaoran cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"Will you just _please_ shut up!" He snapped. "I'm trying to think here. And it's a little hard with your constant whining!"

"Well, I'm sorry." Sakura said sarcastically. "Are the girls you usually kidnap quiet and obedient?"

"Kidnap?!" Syaoran asked her, incredulously. "For your information, _you _were the one who got out of bed, and it was _you _who walked out the cabin, _you _who wandered here, and yes, again, it was _you _who got _us _into this situation. So I'm sorry, for deciding to follow you, and see if you were in the right state of mind, because I actually thought you might need my help. My bad, right? I actually thought you might be grateful, but all I got was a slap in the face -figuratively speaking- although if I hadn't stopped you, who knows? My god, what a bastard am I?"

Sakura didn't reply. "Now who's whining?" She muttered under her breath.

Syaoran looked at her disbelievingly. "God, you are… you're absolutely… infuriating!" He burst out, before turning to walk away.

Sakura quickly latched on to his arm. "Li! Wait, don't go! I was just kidding." She cried out, not wanting to be left alone. Then she added, under her breath, "No need to get PMS about it."

"Excuse me?" He asked her, his right eye twitching.

"Nothing!" Sakura hurriedly replied. "Look, I have no idea how I got here." She said loudly, swiftly changing the subject.

"Well, lets see, you know those two sticks you have sprouting out from your waist, yeah, they're actually called 'legs'---" He explained sarcastically, his tone purposely slow and clear as if talking to five-year-old.

Sakura glared at him, cutting him off by slapping him playfully on the arm. "That's not what I meant!" She snapped. "I obviously didn't just wander out here for a midnight stroll… I'm not stupid!"

"Could've fooled m---" Syaoran began.

"I'm _not_ stupid!" Sakura repeated, her louder voice overpowering his. "I mean, the last thing I remember was getting into bed and eventually falling asleep. Next thing I know… I'm here!"

"This is really strange." Syaoran mumbled, almost to himself. "You were acting bizarrely -well, more than normal anyway."

"What do you mean?" She asked him, ignoring his last comment. "How would you know?"

"Well, you weren't only walking, you were mumbling things as well."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, horrified as to what she might've revealed. "What exactly was I saying?"

Syaoran shrugged casually. "Nothing important." He replied offhandedly.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh wait!" He said, as if remembering something. "There was something about your brother and something about a… kaijuu? Yeah, that's it."

Sakura couldn't see him well enough to check, but she could practically feel the smirk on his face. She let out a small growl.

Then, letting out a smirk herself, she replied just as casually "Oh, then I guess, even whilst I'm unconscious, I still know when _you _are following me."

At this comment, Syaoran let out a sarcastic "Hardy har har."

Whilst Sakura was silently basking in her triumph, Syaoran suddenly cried out "Unconscious! Of course!"

"Of course? Of course what?"

"You did all of it unconsciously! You must've been sleepwalking!" Syaoran explained.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "I have sleepwalked twice before." She revealed. "Well, at least according to my mum… but I was still a kid! I thought I had gotten over that."

"Obviously not." Syaoran replied.

Sakura looked up at him -as best she could- a wave of guilt washing over her.

"Sorry." She told him, sincerely.

She suddenly felt his gaze bore into her.

"For what?" He asked her.

"For snapping at you and accusing you of things when you were just looking out for me." She replied.

"Oh that." He said.

Sakura frowned. "Well, yeah. What else?"

"Maybe for… I dunno… beating the crap outta me a couple hours ago? Or how about biting me until I bled? None of those worth apologizing for?"

Sakura didn't know whether to feel remorseful or offended. In the end, she shot him a sheepish grin "Right, those too." She said, running a hand through her hair. "How is your hand, by the way?"

"Well, as soon as the teachers saw it, they started fussing over me and insisted I go to the medical room they have in this camp, even though I was fine. But yeah, the nurse bandaged it up, and I don't even feel it anymore."

"Good…"

"Yeah…"

"Hmmmh…"

"You tired?"

"Not really. You?"

"Well, I'm wide awake thanks to you."

"Look, how many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

"Ten."

"Fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Happy?"

"Actually that was only nine."

"I'm sorry. There! Satisfy you?"

"Yup."

"Great."

"Actually, on second thought…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Unexpectedly, a deep, rumbling noise seemed to emit from deep in Syaoran's throat.

Shocked, Sakura realized that he was laughing… Syaoran Li was _laughing_!

'_The world has finally come to an end.' _

The closest thing she had heard to a laugh, in the three years she had known him, was either a cruel, humorless laugh -which he usually did when he taunted her- or a barely audible chuckle -which he had done when she went to his house for the first time.

"Are you… laughing?" She asked him disbelievingly, not even picking up on how absurd that sounded.

He immediately stopped. "Gee, don't sound so surprised."

"It's just, all this time I've known you… I have _never _seen you laugh." She said in awe.

He looked at her oddly. "You've only known me for what… less than two weeks? Less than a week even?"

Sakura would've slapped herself right then and there if it wouldn't have looked suspicious. "Right. But even then… errr… a week is quite a bit of time to go through without a single laugh. Me? I laugh all the time, you know? At least once a day." She scratched the back of her head, laughing awkwardly. "See? There I go again."

"Riiight." He drawled suspiciously, shooting her yet another peculiar look.

Sakura looked left and right, desperately trying to find something interesting that could sway the conversation in another direction.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she saw what looked like a giant mirror on the floor, a few yards behind her, which reflected the trees, the stars and the moon clearly. Squinting harder, she realized it was an untouched lake, whose surface was so pure, it looked like glass.

"Wow…" She uttered, almost breathlessly, mesmerized, wandering over to the edge of the lake.

She could feel Syaoran following closely behind her.

Her eyes kept solely on the lake, she sat down on the grass, cross-legged.

Syaoran remained standing motionless beside her. She looked up at him, only to find his eyes closed gently, his face and body language relaxed and serene.

Slowly, a smile crept up on her face.

Not because she was alone with Syaoran and he actually looked happy, but because usually such an uptight and cold person was alone with her and actually looked happy.

She silently gave herself a pat on the back.

Still smiling, she stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning backwards against her arms.

The stayed like that for quite some time.

She, relaxing peacefully, proud of his achievement. Him, at ease, a rare moment of comfort and enjoyment.

They did not look at each other, they did not move, and neither of them wanted to break the calm silence that had settled itself between them.

And, with a jolt Sakura realized, what a moment this was. For before this moment, all the silences she had shared with Syaoran were awkward, uncomfortable, tension filled silences… but this one was different. It was a blissful silence.

So Sakura and Syaoran just sat there… completely content with nothing but each other's presence.

She suddenly felt movement beside her and saw that Syaoran had bent over, and picked up a small, flat, rounded stone which lay beside the lake.

With a swift flick of his wrist, he skillfully bounced it on the surface of the lake, breaking its glassy illusion. Because after each leap, it left circular ripples at its wake, which grew and grew.

It bounced three times, before sinking to the bottom.

"The ripple effect." Syaoran whispered softly, almost to himself.

But Sakura's sharp ears picked up on the words. "How do you interpret ripples?"

"There are many different ways." He began, almost entranced by the lake "It could be that even after something has left, it doesn't necessarily mean it's gone. There will still be residue, traces that it had once existed."

Sakura's gaze had moved from the lake to Syaoran, curious and inquisitive.

"It could be, that it could start off with just… just one thing, one person… but it's never really just about _one _person. For the people around that one person is also affected. Even when you feel like you're all alone, it's supposed to be, that at least six people in the world are affected by your actions."

Sakura stared up at him in awe, amazed at the wisdom and honesty he was expressing. It was a side she had never seen before.

"Or, ripples could show how things spread. How fast and wide things can go."

"Things? What things?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Anything. Diseases- it only takes one person, you know. It probably started off with just _one_ person, before it became an epidemic. Rumours- as they spread, the lines become more unclear, more unstable, more exaggerated. Lies…"

Sakura involuntarily gulped. "Lies?"

"It could start off with just a little, white lie… what could it hurt, right? It's something so small, you think it won't matter. But lies have the tendency to spread. They grow bigger, and bigger, until it's too late to take it back. Too late to erase it. What started off as a little lie that couldn't hurt anyone, turns into a whole web, filled with deception and deceit. And you're both the spider and the fly. The one who weaved it in the first place, and the one who got caught in the middle… trapped, and destined for doom…" He trailed off, his gaze still fixed upon the lake.

Sakura let out an awkward chuckle. "Don't you think you're over exaggerating, just a little?" She asked nervously, wringing her hands.

He finally tore his eyes away from the lake to look at her. He paused, "Not in some cases."

Her breath got caught in her throat. She quickly looked away, avoiding his eyes.

"Maybe." She muttered softly. But deep down, she knew he was completely, 100 percent, correct.

Her mind flew back to that exact moments, when she had told him she was 'Sashimi', how it had seemed so small and insignificant. It was just a white lie to cover up her mistake, right? Wrong. Now her whole school believed in Sashimi, a figment of her imagination. And what about Jake? On the short time she's known him, they had already grown pretty close. How would he feel knowing that she had kept this huge secret from him this whole time? Worse than that, how would he feel knowing she had _lied _to him this whole time?

She looked down at her feet, an overwhelming sense of shame and guilt washing over her.

And Syaoran? He had practically just poured his heart out… about lies… how's he going to feel knowing that she was lying to his face the entire time?

Tears unwillingly filled her eyes, threatening to slip out.

She was just living one big lie.

She took a deep breath. She didn't know if she could do this anymore.

"Syaoran…"

Once again a silence settled between them. But this one was far from blissful.

This silence was filled with… dread.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Non-stop writing for what, a couple hours now? Currently 3:00AM, surviving on five hours of sleep each night, with only a cup of coffee to motivate me… I feel so old and professional. Lol. Just my actions, not my writing… still working on that. I worked extra hard on this chapter and updated extra early, plus it's extra long and there's extra SxS moments… don't I deserve a review? And also, plz tell me if you think Saku and Syao's relationship is moving too slow or too fast. Cuz I have a feeling its moving too fast, considering I keep combining two chapters into one. But then again I wont know unless you REVIEW! **

**Big twist, eh? What did ya think? You know the rules, the more reviews I receive, the more inspiration hits me, the faster I update. **

**Please and Thank you.**

**XOXO **


	12. Confessions and Consequences

**Chapter 12: Confessions and consequences**

**XOXO**

"Syaoran…"

He didn't show any indication of hearing her. His head was tilted slightly upwards, his eyes scanning the stars.

Sakura sighed. Reluctantly, she rose to her feet, so she was at his level.

Her hands clasped behind her back, she closed her eyes briefly, taking slow, deep breaths, trying to absorb the moment.

"Nice night tonight, eh?" Syaoran's placid tone broke the silence, causing Sakura's eyes to snap open.

She looked at him warily, but he ignored her and continued to focus on the night sky.

"Li-kuh, this is…" She took in one deep breath. "…it's important, okay?" She told him, seriously. "Will you please… just listen."

He finally turned to look at her. The moment their eyes met, Sakura felt her resolve weaken. His gaze was so steadfast, so unwavering, Sakura felt herself shrink in his eyes. But she determinately held his gaze, holding back her tears.

"I'm listening."

"I've been…" The words seemed stuck in her throat.

'_I can do this… I can do this…'_

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking him dead in the eye.

"I've been lying to you." She declared, quickly but clearly.

"Lying about what?" Syaoran asked her, intrigued.

"About who I-"

Suddenly a rustling sound interrupted her, coming from the bushes behind them.

Syaoran automatically moved in front of Sakura -who was tensed in fear- shielding her.

"Who goes there?" Syaoran demanded towards the direction of the noise.

For a moment nothing happened. Then Eriol stumbled out, carrying a flashlight, his hair ruffled and his glasses crooked.

"Hiirigizawa? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked him, slightly stunned.

Eriol shined the torch at them. "What am I doing here? What are you two doing here, huh? You know we could get into big trouble for this. Students aren't allowed to be out after curfew!" He shot back, an eyebrow raised suspiciously, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

Sakura also looked between her and Syaoran and getting his meaning, frantically shook her head.

"I sleepwalked out here and Li-kuh followed me." She explained briefly.

"Oh, well, I thought I heard something sneak out before, but then half-asleep I assumed I was dreaming and went back to sleep, but then I woke up again cause I heard movements outside. I checked your beds and realized the two of you were missing." Eriol explained his side of the story in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean 'you heard movements outside'?" Syaoran questioned.

"That's exactly why I came out here to get you guys." Eriol told them grimly, and almost urgently. "There were teachers. I don't know why, but they were out, and they ventured somewhere into the forest. Being the hero that I am, I decided to come out here and warn you guys."

"Well thanks." Syaoran said. "I guess we better hurry and get back."

"Shhhhh." Sakura whispered furiously, waving her arms about to gain attention before settling a finger on her lips.

The three of them stilled.

"Did you hear that?" Sakura whispered so softly, Eriol and Syaoran had to lean in slightly to hear her.

"Hear what?" Eriol whispered back, as he hurriedly turned off his flashlight.

"Are you sure you aren't imagining-" Syaoran began before a snapping sound caused them all to freeze.

Without a word, Syaoran grabbed both Eriol and Sakura's arm and pulled them somewhere into the forest, away from where the _snap _was heard.

They moved swiftly but silently, dodging and ducking under branches, leaping over small hedges and bushes.

They were moving through the forest fairly well until Eriol accidentally stepped on a loose twig which made a loud crunching noise.

Although it may have not been that loud, to three of them, it felt like the sound echoed throughout the forest. They immediately halted in their tracks, completely immobile, afraid that even the slightest movement may alert people to them.

For a few seconds, all that could be heard was the sounds of their shallow, erratic breathing. Then, before anything else was even heard, a beam of light was shined a few feet to their right side, alerting them to another presence.

Syaoran instinctively crouched down low, bringing Sakura and Eriol down with him.

Together, the three of them were stooped low to the forest floor, in total darkness aside from the half-moon somewhere above their heads, panting, sweat gleaming on their foreheads, clung onto each other as if the other were a life-line.

They distinctly saw the ray of light move slowly towards them, the person holding the torch obviously scanning the area. They each drew in a breath and held it in, the tension unbearably high. Sakura could almost _feel_ the light brush over their heads and move towards their left-hand side.

"Anyone there?" A deep voice boomed out.

Sakura recognized it as Tereda-sensei's voice.

The three remained silent. Sakura felt her heart pumping so hard and fast, she wondered why Tereda-sensei couldn't hear it, since it seemed to be ringing in her own ears. After about a minute of enduring complete and absolute silence and stillness, they heard his footsteps walk away.

Sakura released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, while Syaoran and Eriol sighed with relief.

Instead of continuing to move forward, Sakura and Eriol slumped down onto the ground, too weary to continue, while Syaoran fell back onto his hind, drained of energy. They relaxed their muscles, slowed their breathing and got their hearts beating back to resting rate.

"That was too close." Eriol voiced out their thoughts, while he wiped the sweat and grime off his glasses.

"Eriol-kuh? Why are you wearing your glasses?" Sakura asked him out of the blue, without thought. "You said you don't wear glasses because they don't 'suit you'.

He stared at her for a moment. "Well, you don't expect me to go to sleep with my contact lenses, do you?" He asked rhetorically.

Looking at her hands, she muttered "I like you better with your glasses."

He made no reply.

"We better get moving." Syaoran said, softly. "Before we get caught."

"Oh, well, I'm afraid it's too late for that." A new, frightening familiar voice, broke in.

They all slowly turned their heads to the source of the voice, dreading what they would face. Their fears were confirmed, however, when their eyes were met by Mizuki-sensei, hands on hips, a fierce glare gracing her face.

**XOXO**

"… disgrace! Especially from the winners of the competition! I have a right mind to send you all back home right this instant!"

"But Tereda-sensei, it's not our fault! I can't help it that I sleepwalk!" Sakura protested.

"Sleepwalk?" He said skeptically. "Well, what a cover-up."

"It's not, I swear." Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, then, why didn't you return immediately to your cabins once you had woken? Or why did you run and hide when we were out looking for you? And that doesn't explain what all three of you were doing out there."

"Li-kuh followed me after I _unconsciously_ walked out of the cabin to make sure I was alright, and Hiirigizawa-san followed after to make sure the both of us were alright. It's not their faults." She added quietly.

"A likely story."

"But-!"

"No 'buts'!" Tereda-sensei cut through her objection. "I have made my decision."

Sakura took a deep breath, focusing on her hands that were folded on her lap. Eriol and Syaoran sat on either side of her, but they had barely said a word since entering the confrontation.

"You will be prohibited from participating in any activities scheduled in the next three days, including the prize to the carnival you had won. Instead, you three will be serving detention and doing chores."

Sakura had to hold back a groan. Since the trip was a week long, it would mean almost half of it would be wasted in detention.

"If I had a choice I would split the three of you up into different cabins. Fortunately for you, no empty rooms are available and it wouldn't be fair to force other students to exchange rooms with you."

'_Fortunately? He's gotta be kidding me.'_

"Yang-san will have to suffer the consequences of _your _actions because she cannot go to the carnival alone. Writing a letter apologizing to her will only be one of your servings in detention."

'_Okay, there is NO WAY he is serious now!' _Sakura exclaimed in her mind, aghast, having to bite her lip, from protesting out loud.

"And don't think that once you get home you will be relieved of your punishment, for your parents will be contacted and notified."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura vaguely noticed Syaoran's hands clench into a fist.

"The rest of your punishments will be given to you tomorrow. You may return to your cabin."

They reluctantly stood up, and with drooping shoulders, made their way to the door. They faltered when Tereda-sensei cleared his throat.

"_And_…" He drew out, pointing a finger at them. "I expect no funny business."

Sakura's cheeks flamed, wondering at what he implied. Horrified, she quickly walked out the door, hiding her face with her hair.

She couldn't even look at Eriol or Syaoran.

**XOXO**

"Sashimi-chan…

…Sashimi-chan!"

Sakura's eyes flew open. She could just make out Syaoran kneeling by her bed.

"What do you want?"

"What were you about to tell me?"

"When?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Before."

"Before when?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed quietly, but clearly frustrated.

Sakura hesitated. "I said that… I've been lying to you."

"Okay… about what?"

"About… about who I am."

"And…?"

When Sakura made no move to answer, he added "And who are you?"

Sakura took in one last deep breath, before…

"I'm Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura. There is _no _Sashimi."

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Dun dun dun! Now, ****_that's _****what I call a cliffhanger! Hahahah… I can be cruel sometimes.**

**Because now, every chapter is a brand new one, you ****_may_**** be able to expect faster updates. If you've noticed, the last two chapters were updated pretty quickly only because I changed a lot and so it inspired and interested me more writing fresh than having to re-write a chapter and have it be the same. Anyway it's not a guarantee. Please REVIEW!**

**Sorry for the long A/N's!**

**XOXO**


	13. Katrina

**Chapter 13: Katrina**

**XOXO**

Seconds ticked into minutes, and minutes ticked into hours… or at least that's what it felt like to Sakura.

Finally, unable to take the silence any longer she burst out "Don't you get it?! Sashimi doesn't exist! She's just a figment of my imagination! I don't have a freakin' sister! It's been me! Sakura! All along."

Syaoran opened his mouth looking ready to reply, but Sakura cut him off.

"I know what you're about to ask! 'Why?' right? Why, why, why, why, why?! Well, truthfully, it's because of you! When you saw me… in the park… after you kicked me out of your house, do you remember? And I don't know why but everything just came blurting outta my mouth! I couldn't even control it!"

Sakura took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know why I did it. But the fact is… I did."

She finally looked up waiting to see Syaoran's reaction, but realized that it was too dark.

"Syaoran…? Syaoran…? …Will you please just say something!" She exclaimed.

"What…" He began quietly. "What is…?"

"What is what!?" Sakura cried out, exasperatedly.

"What is wrong with you?!" He burst out.

"What?" Sakura's voice was reduced to a whisper.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He repeated, his voice only growing in volume. "How could you… how could you do that?! How could you just lie like that?!"

Sakura flinched. "I'm sorry." She murmured quietly. "I'm so so sorry." She kept on repeating, almost to herself.

"Well that means a load of crap to me! You can't--- you can't just--- just _play _with people!" He spluttered out. "You can't just mess with their heads whenever you feel like it! Mess with their feelings!"

Tears were dribbling out the corner of her eyes. "…I'm sorry." She kept on saying. "I didn't mean to--- I didn't think---"

"Well, that's pretty obvious! You didn't think… you just acted. I guess that's what you've been this whole time… an act." He finished bitterly. "And we've just been the puppets you've been stringing around, haven't we?"

Sakura just hung her head, hugging herself.

"HAVENT WE?!" He roared.

Sakura's eyes were squeezed shut.

"ANSWER ME KINOMOTO!"

Sakura rocked herself back and forth, mumbling to herself "I'm sorry."

"Kinomoto…"

"I'm sorry."

"Kinomoto!"

"I'm sorry."

"KINOMOTO WAKE UP!"

Sakura's eyes flew open.

"Jeez finally… breakfast is in five minutes. Yang-san and Hiirigizawa-san has already left so you better hurry up."

Sakura blinked, feeling slightly confused. "Syaoran?"

He was on his way out the door when she said that and he turned to look at her, a slight crease in his forehead. "Syaoran? Who said you could call me that? It Li." He told her, before strolling out the door.

Sakura sat up, shaking her head slightly. "Right, sorry." _Sorry? Sorry. _Why did that word feel so familiar on her tongue?

Suddenly parts of her dream came rushing back to her. Most of it was a blur, but she remembered the gist of it. Feeling suddenly weary, she slumped back into her pillow, with a tired sigh.

Her dream. It had all been a dream.

She couldn't help but feel relieved, seeing as how he reacted so badly to her confession.

'_Would he react the same way if I were to tell him today?' _She wondered. Immediately, worry and doubt flooded her. _'Oh no. What if he tells everyone? What if he never speaks to me again? What if he hates me? What if he reacts the exact same way as my dream?' _She bit her lip in anxiety. _'What if he does?'_

All her resolve and determination to reveal to him the truth seemed to wilt away in that instant. Last night, it was an impulsive decision to tell him. The spur of the moment. But now that she actually had the time to think and ask questions… the sense of purpose on why she should tell him grew foggy.

'_What if he does?'_

**XOXO**

Sakura gently patted the horse on its nose, a small smile reaching her face as it whinnied softly in reply. She reached an arm out, offering it an apple slice, which it took, straight out of the palm of her hand.

She giggled lightly, feeling the rough surface of its tongue against her palm, tickling it slightly.

She then dutifully moved on to the next and last horse. This horse, unlike all the rest, was a sleek black, and looked fiercer than the others.

Willingly, but a little hesitant, Sakura reached out a hand, preparing to pat it on the nose like she had done with all the rest so as to acquaint herself with them, and show them that she meant no harm.

Before she could even make contact though, the horse threw its head back, snorting angrily. Sakura quickly withdrew her hand, afraid. The horse then began trampling rather aggressively, neighing loudly.

Sakura, unsure what to do, cooed to it softly, trying to calm it down, but to no avail.

Just when it began to thrash around wildly, and Sakura began to panic, a young boy ran swiftly past her, used one hand as leverage to lift himself up and over the bar which caged the horses in, grabbed on to the horses reins, and patted it on its mane while whispering to the horse softly.

After a few seconds, when the horse seemed to have calmed down, the boy jumped back over the bar onto Sakura's side, who was standing there dumbly staring at him.

"How old are you?" She blurted out, before she could stop herself.

The boy eyed her, looking rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Sakura sheepishly replied, getting the hint. "You just caught me by surprise."

The boy looked at her, before falling back onto the ground, sitting cross-legged. "I'm almost eleven, okay?" He told her, in a stubborn tone.

Feeling awkward towering over him, Sakura kneeled down, reaching him at his level. "Really?" She asked rhetorically, in a childish and playful tone. "When's your birthday?"

He seemed to stare at her for a few seconds before replying "February 17th"

"Wow… that's only a couple weeks away." Sakura remarked.

"I know." The boy replied in a tone that suggested Sakura was actually the younger one. "That's why I said I was _almost _eleven."

Sakura broke out into a smile.

She glanced up at the black horse before settling her gaze back on the boy. "So, you're pretty good with horses, huh?"

The boy nodded. "I grew up around them."

"Around these horses in particular?" Sakura questioned.

"Yup. My papa works here."

Sakura's smile gentled. "So, which horse is your favourite then?"

The boy turned around to look up at the black horse who seemed to be glaring at the two of them.

"That one? Really?" Sakura asked doubtfully. "But… but that horse is so… so scary."

The boy started laughing. Not having smiled even once at her, Sakura looked at him in surprise, before widening her smile. She didn't know why, but she had taken an instant liking to the boy.

When he had stopped laughing, he turned to face the horse, a caring smile gracing his face, and a slight twinkle in his eyes, Sakura noticed.

"On the outside, maybe." The boy replied softly. "Usually, on the first glance, people immediately judge her to be this fierce, brutal horse. But really… she's just untrusting. We suspect that her previous owners didn't treat her very well, and I guess, she was scarred from the experience. Underneath all the hostility though, once you familiarize yourself to her, she'll warm up to you, and you'll realize what a big softie she really is."

Sakura watched the boy, who was still staring up at the horse. The smile had been wiped right off her face, as she continued to just gaze at the boy with, for some reason… admiration.

He tore his eyes away from the horse and looked up at Sakura, a wry smile on his face.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, don't you know?"

Sakura slowly nodded. "Oh I know." She said softly, looking down at the floor. "I know very well."

Neither of them said anything for a short while.

"What's her name?"

"…Katrina."

"Why Katrina?"

"Well, the previous owners named her that, but we guessed… you've heard of hurricane Katrina, haven't you?"

Sakura knew it was rhetorical question, so she didn't reply. Instead she asked "And what's your name?"

The boy got onto his feet. He was grinning. "Sorry miss, but I was told not to give out my name to strangers." And with that, he ran off.

Sakura was left open-mouthed, completely amused by the cheekiness of the boy.

Her grin slowly faded, as she stood up, and cautiously approached Katrina.

But instead of trying to touch her, Sakura just leaned forward, facing Katrina, arms crossed over the bar, and let her chin rest upon her arms.

Looking Katrina in the eye, she whispered determinately "I will get you to trust me…"

"So you've finally gone off the deep end." A voice drawled out, causing Sakura to whip around and face the source of the voice.

Standing ten meters away, leaning against the doors of the stable, arms crossed over his chest, stood Syaoran. Although he was wearing a smug smirk on his face, his eyes told a different story, watching her intently. "Talking to a horse, Kinomoto?"

Sakura didn't snap or return with a good comeback. She didn't scowl nor smile. She just watched him. Looking at him as if she saw him for the first time.

His smirk slowly slipped off, as he realized this. And for a moment it was all they did. Gaze at each other.

Already late in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, causing an orange glow to surround them. A gentle breeze drifted by, ignored.

"Sa--- shimi." Sakura finally said.

"What?" Syaoran replied, equally softly.

"You can call me Sashimi-san."

Syaoran paused. "Okay… Sashimi-san."

Another silence passed between them.

Syaoran look up and stared at her dead in the eye. "What did you lie about?" He suddenly asked her out of the blue, softly and firmly all at the same time.

Sakura swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

'_Okay, this is starting to feel familiar.' _Sakura thought anxiously.

"The other night… you told me that you've been lying to me!" He exclaimed a little impatiently. "What were you lying about?"

"_What is wrong with you?!"_

Words echoed in Sakura's head.

"_How could you just lie like that?!"_

She licked her dry lips.

"_You can't just play with people!"_

Syaoran was watching her… waiting…

"_I guess that's what you've been this whole time…."_

Sakura tried to say something, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"…_an act."_

"Before the night hunt!" Sakura blurted out.

"What?" Syaoran asked, confused and skeptical, his mouth set in a thin line.

Sakura took a deep breath, looking anywhere but him. "You asked me if I was scared," She continued "I said 'no'… but I really was. I lied to you… because I didn't want you to think I was weak." She finished quietly, hesitant to look up and see his reaction.

Syaoran's eyes were shadowed by his bangs. He whispered something, but Sakura didn't catch it.

"Sorry?" She asked him, a little cautious.

He looked up. "I said… I don't think you're weak."

'_But I am weak… I don't even have the courage to tell you the truth.'_

"Thanks."

After another short period of silence, Sakura asked him "So, what are you doing here? I thought you and Hiirigizawa were sentenced to logging duty?"

"We were. Which reminds me, the reason I'm here is because Tereda-sensei told me to come and fetch you. We all have to do indoor detention now." He said, gesturing to get moving.

Sakura groaned as she reluctantly followed Syaoran out of the stable and towards the main campsite. "And what is that?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Writing lines and shit."

Sakura groaned again, this time louder.

"I know." Syaoran replied. "Everyone else is swimming around in the pool. How unfair is that."

"Just have to do two more days." Sakura told herself. "Just two more days."

"Yeah. Tomorrow we are swapping around though. So you won't have to be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tomorrow, you're going to be working with Hiirigizawa-san, while I work alone. And on the third and final day, you and I will be doing something together, while Hiirigizawa-san works alone."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Tereda-sensei came up with the system."

Sakura just nodded. "So… what did you and Hiirigizawa-san do today?"

"I told you… logging."

Sakura gave him a 'will-you-please-elaborate?' look.

Syaoran sighed. "And talking I guess." He looked at her as he said that "We were basically finding wood for the bonfire tonight."

"Well, I hope we at least get to go to the bonfire." Sakura remarked.

Syaoran shrugged. "Whatever. I don't really care."

They continued to walk in silence.

"So what about you?" Syaoran finally asked "What did you do today?"

"Worked at the stables." Sakura replied lightly.

"Sounds boring." Syaoran commented.

"Actually no." Sakura said slowly. "It was actually… really revealing."

"Why? What happened?"

Sakura thought about it before replying.

"Katrina."

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. I know I said I would try and update quicker, but seriously, my schedule is becoming -pulling-hair-out- hectic. I feel pretty lucky to squeeze even this chapter in. And I know it was really uneventful and very anti-climatic to the chapter you were expecting, but it was quite an important moment in SxS relationship, and I did enjoy writing the scene in the stables. I kinda rushed the ending however, sorry about that. Hoped you liked it anyways! Don't forget to RxR!**

**XOXO**


	14. North Star

**Chapter 14: North Star**

**XOXO**

"--branch whipped out of nowhere!"

"Nowhere?! If you were actually listening to me, you would've heard my warning beforehand!"

"Whatever. The point is that the impact was so strong, I almost fell back--"

"But luckily I caught her before she did." Jake finished, grinning.

"You seem to be pretty good at that." Sakura commented lightly, remembering her first experience with him.

Jake chuckled, he too remembering their meeting. "I guess I'm everyone's hero." He said, proudly yet jokingly at the same time.

Tomoyo, who had been retelling the story along with Jake, playfully slapped his arm, before rising to her feet. "Hey, I'm gonna grab some more marshmallows to roast. Any of you want one?"

Both Jake and Sakura shook their heads. Tomoyo skipped off, leaving Sakura and Jake alone, sitting on the grass by the bonfire while bunches of students mingled around them, talking and laughing.

"So, sounds like you guys had fun." Sakura observed, trying not to sound resentful.

"Yeah." Jake said. "Too bad you had detention."

"Mmhm."

He turned his head to face her. "So explain to me how you got detention in the first place again?"

Sakura sighed. "I told you… I was sleepwalking, Li-kun followed me, Hiirigizawa-san followed us, we got caught, we got detention. It's not rocket science."

"And nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened." Sakura clarified.

"It's just that… if either of them laid a hand on you…" His unfinished threat went unsaid.

"Neither of them laid a hand on me." Sakura reassured, smiling up at him.

He smiled back.

Feeling relaxed, Sakura rested her head against his shoulder, and gently closed her eyes.

"Hate to break up this lovely moment between the two of you." A sardonic voice broke in, causing Sakura's eyes to snap open. "But Mizuki-sensei is requesting to see you, Oriley-san."

Jake stood up, a confused expression clearly shown on his face. "Why?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Go ask her yourself."

Jake frowned, before shrugging his shoulders and walking off.

Syaoran flopped down in the newly empty space in which Jake had previously occupied.

"Li." Sakura acknowledged courteously, although her eyes remained focused on the blazing flames ahead of her.

Without a word, he held out a hand, offering her a marshmallow, which Sakura accepted, poking it through the end of her stick, before thrusting it nearer to the fire, while Syaoran did the same.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said, out of nowhere.

Taken by surprise, Sakura looked behind her, checking to see if he was actually talking to her. Realizing he was, she turned to look at him, while his eyes were fixed on the fire.

"About what I said about society and crap." Syaoran explained. "I was wrong."

Sakura remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

Syaoran scoffed. "Trust me when I say, there are people in my life, who are both wealthy and powerful, and yet…" He shook his head.

Sakura continued to peer at him, watching as the shadows danced upon his face.

"Your marshmallow's on fire." He suddenly informed her in a dull tone.

Sakura squealed softly as she hurriedly pulled back her stick, and furiously blew on her marshmallow, putting the fire out. It was burnt to a crisp black.

Syaoran snorted a laugh. Sakura just smiled sheepishly at him.

"Here." Syaoran offered her his stick with the marshmallow roasted perfectly on top. "You want mine?"

Sakura shook her head. She pulled her own burnt marshmallow off of her stick and examined it. "It can't be too bad." She said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself. She tentatively took a small bite. Her eyes lit up, announcing that it was fine. "Hey… this is pretty good." She exclaimed. "In fact, it's better than any marshmallow I've ever roasted!"

She took another bite, eating half of the marshmallow. "It's just been burnt on the outside, see?" She said showing the half-eaten marshmallow to Syaoran. "The rest of the inside is as good as new."

She chewed on it happily.

"You just need to look past its flaws… and give it a chance. It could be the best thing you've ever tried."

Syaoran stared at her.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, don't you know?" Sakura asked, repeating the words of the young boy she had met earlier that day.

Syaoran looked like he was about to reply, when something seemed to catch his eye. "Ummh… I need to just… go do something." He said before dashing off.

Sakura curiously glanced at where he was heading, and saw that he was going to the toilets which were located right behind an approaching Jake.

She shook her head, laughing slightly.

At that moment, Tomoyo chose to return, occupying the free space beside Sakura with an armful of marshmallows.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"I like marshmallows, okay? Is that such a crime?" Tomoyo replied defensively. After munching on one, she turned her whole body to face Sakura. "So…?" She asked her, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"So…?" Sakura repeated, not knowing how to reply.

"Dish the dirt!" Tomoyo exclaimed, eagerly.

"Wha-- what… dirt?" Sakura spluttered.

"What exactly is going on between you and Li-san?!" Tomoyo asked her keenly, her eyebrows going out of control. "I mean, I saw the intimate talk you guys just had, so spill!"

Sakura sighed. "There is nothing to 'spill', Tomoyo-chan. We talked. About marshmallows. That's it, okay? There's nothing going on."

Tomoyo sighed disappointingly. "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all."

**XOXO**

"--and when you get that shivery feeling in the bathroom, it is actually the woman -hung upside down, and it's her hair brushing against you."

Sakura gasped audibly. But she wasn't the only one, as small squeals of fright erupted all around the bonfire.

Tereda-sensei stood up. "Thank you Yanagisawa-san for… making us all scared about going to the bathroom alone."

There were a few chuckles here and there.

The girl who told the story, Naoko Yanagisawa, smiled and her glasses flashed against the fire. She made a slight bow before sitting back down.

"Anyone else want to share a story?" Tereda-sensei called out. "It doesn't necessarily have to be a horror story."

When no one volunteered, Tereda-sensei cleared his throat. "In that case, everyone gets an hour of free time, before lights out at ten thirty." At that, everyone scattered.

Sakura, however, remained frozen in her spot, scared out of her wits.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jake, smiling down at her slightly amused.

"It's not real." He told her. "You know that right?"

"Mhhm." She said, her voice strangely high-pitched.

She heard footsteps approaching, and unconsciously tensed.

Jake cleared his throat. "I'm errr… going to find Tomoyo-chan." He informed her before walking off.

She was about to ask if she could follow, when someone kneeled down right in front of her, facing her.

He offered her a hand, encouraging her to stand up.

Sakura eyed the hand rather warily.

He rolled his eyes. "Jeez… I'm not going to rape you or something. It's not good to be so paranoid, ya know?"

She shot him a small glare before reluctantly taking his hand. He instantly pulled her up, but kept a hold of her hand.

"Come on." He said as he tugged her forward.

He started jogging to somewhere specific in the forest, dragging Sakura along with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, her voice half whining, half anticipating at the same time.

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously.

After a couple minutes of jogging, Sakura pulled her hand out of his grasp and remained firmly in place. She was panting. He instantly stopped as well. Considering she had no idea where they were or how to get back, she had to rely entirely on him.

She put her hands on her hips. "Okay Li-kun, enough games. Where are you taking me?"

Syaoran looked over his shoulder. "We're almost there."

"That's what you said a minute ago!" Sakura protested.

"This time, we really are close." He told her, sounding sincere. He held out his hand again. "Trust me."

Sakura looked at his hand, then up into his eyes, then back at his hand.

She grasped it firmly.

After a quick smile, he shot off again, yanking her with him.

"It's just in between these trees." He confirmed, a few seconds later.

"What is?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Go ahead and find out." He replied, gesturing to a small gap in between what appeared to be a circle of trees.

She shot him a quick glance, before squeezing through the opening.

"If this is a jok--"

Her breath got caught in her throat, finally catching sight at what he was trying to show her.

She was vaguely aware of Syaoran squeezing through after her and moving to stand next to her, but she still felt lost in a dream.

"Kireii…" She gasped.

Before her were dozens -maybe even hundreds- of fireflies, all alight. While some were nestled in the bushes, others lazily drifted through the air. Together, they illuminated the entire grove like fairy lights.

Sakura slowly twirled in a circle, realizing they were completely surrounded by them.

If you had looked up at the stars and then back at the fireflies… you probably wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. For the fireflies imitated the stars completely, twinkling brightly and dancing joyfully. Equally spectacular and breathtaking.

"You like?" Syaoran's husky voice whispered right into her ear.

Sakura's smile shone as dazzling as the fireflies. She continued to twirl, going faster and faster each time, until eventually she collapsed onto the ground, spread out like when you want to make snow angels during winter.

"It's beautiful." She breathed out.

Syaoran laid down beside her, taking up the same position.

"It certainly is." He sighed. "Aren't you glad you decided to follow me now?"

Sakura didn't bother replying, for they both knew the answer to that question anyway.

After laying there for a while, the fireflies seemed to dim slightly, and the stars became clearer.

"You see over there?" Syaoran said, pointing to three aligning stars. "That's Orion's belt."

Sakura peered, but couldn't see what he was seeing, for on her angle he was pointing somewhere entirely different. She shuffled closer to him.

"Right there, see?" Syaoran told her, pointing it out for her again.

"Uhuh." Sakura confirmed, looking at it through one eye. "You know what else I see?" She pointed at three stars above Orion's belt. "A face. Orion's belt is the mouth, and that one's the nose… and you see those two over there… well they're the eyes." She explained.

"Oh yeah, I see it." Syaoran confirmed "But its eyes are slanted."

"Well," Sakura responded "That's because it's looking at another star… over there… the brightest one."

"Ahhh… that one is the North star." Syaoran told her. "At least, I think it is. They say the North star is always the brightest star in the sky.

"The brightest of the bunch, ey?" Sakura commented, her tone light and playful. "Well then… I guess that's me."

Syaoran snorted. "I know you're not talking in terms of intelligence."

Sakura shoved him on the shoulder. "Hey!" She objected indigently "That was totally uncalled for."

He just chuckled in response.

They faded into silence for a long while.

"It is said, that if you follow the North star… it will always lead you home." Syaoran said softly, turning his head sideways to look at her.

She did the same.

Their eyes met.

A connection was made.

Then, they both turned away.

And conversation ended there…

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Fluff, fluff and more fluff! Some people commented that I was going too slow with the relationship and others requested mushiness so… tadaa! I did as you asked. Phew… man it was tough to come up with, I'm not quite sure why. So you better review or I will be one unhappy author. Pweeeaze! Also want to know, if you thought that this chapter moved **_**too**_** fast and was **_**too**_** cheesy. Honest opinions! Plus I updated extra early, so shouldn't I get treats? I actually wrote this chapter a couple days ago but I just didn't want to post it until I reached 900 reviews. Hehe… please don't kill me.**

**Btw, you really can see a face that includes Orion's belt and is looking at the North star. **

**XOXO**


	15. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 15: The Truth Hurts**

**XOXO**

Sakura was sweating profusely.

Her breathing was erratic.

She gripped the knife tightly in her hands.

It was dripping red.

She ran her tongue over her dry lips, moistening them.

She quickly wiped off the red juice, preparing the knife for its next victim.

'_Just get it over and done with.' _She told herself.

She brought down the knife, with one fluid swing… and felt it sink through the flesh.

Her eyes instantly filled up with tears.

She dropped the knife.

She gingerly wiped her stinging eyes on her sleeve.

'_I can't do this…' _She thought, hopelessly.

She brought herself to look at her target.

She winced.

'_Oh my god… what have I done?' _ She realized. _'I'm going to be in so much trouble…'_

Her ears picked up on approaching footsteps.

She immediately began to panic. She tried to hide the evidence.

But it was no use.

"Kinomoto-san!" A voice screamed out. "What have you done?!"

"It was an accident!" Sakura blurted out. "I'm sorry!"

"Idiot girl." The woman scolded. "…You're supposed to slice the onions the other way!"

She grabbed the knife that lay on the chopping board. "Watch me!" She barked at Sakura, who was dabbing her stinging eyes as onions always made her eyes water.

She immediately paid attention as the woman expertly chopped the onions, her movements almost graceful.

"Where are the tomatoes?!" The woman suddenly bit out. "Did you at least slice those right?"

Sakura quickly grabbed the bowl of sliced tomatoes, nervously handing them to her.

The woman eyed them. "Could be thinner… but I guess these will just have to do."

She shot Sakura a glare, who gulped uneasily.

"Suck it up girly girl." She sneered at Sakura. "And slice those onions right!"

She marched off, her big buttocks wobbling from side to side, the bowl of tomatoes safely under her pudgy arm.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. The head chef of the kitchen sure was scary.

"Is she gone yet?" Eriol asked, his head popping out from behind a stove.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hiirigizawa-san."

"Phew." Eriol straightened, returning to his place opposite Sakura.

Sakura wiped her sweaty forehead with her sleeve. "Man, it's so hot in here, I can barely breathe."

"Nah, the reason you can't breathe is because Miss. Bulldozer over there takes up so much room." Eriol replied casually, causing a small giggle to emit from Sakura.

The sounds of pots and pans clanging against each other echoed around the room.

"And did you get a look at the moustache on her upper lip?" Eriol asked her.

"No. I was too busy focusing on her multiple chins." Sakura retorted.

Other chefs were frantically whizzing across the kitchen, each with a different job.

"How come I got stuck with the onions while you only have to peel the potatoes." Sakura complained, as she started chopping them again, trying to ignore the stinging sensation in her eyes.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks… I mean, I also have to chop them." Eriol replied.

They both winced as they heard the head chef's voice echo throughout the room as she screeched at yet another worker.

"I wish I was back at the stables." Sakura sighed.

"I'd rather go back to chopping wood -which is no easy job mind you, then chopping vegetables in this tense atmosphere."

"I wonder what Li-kun is stuck doing right now?" Sakura thought aloud.

"It can't be worse than this." Eriol commented. "I mean, normally, I wouldn't mind cooking, but with the Bulldozer stomping around…" He shivered. "This is what I call punishment."

Sakura snorted. "Tell me about it."

Somehow, the two came to a mutual, silent agreement after having to endure the first two and a half hours of kitchen duty. Just for today, they would put aside all the issues they had with each other.

At least… at first they did.

Sakura glanced up at the clock hanging up on the wall.

She groaned. "Another hour and a half to go."

"…And then it's our indoor detention." Eriol reminded her. "And I heard that today we have to write that apology letter to Yoko-san."

"Great." Sakura muttered sarcastically, once again, wiping her damp forehead with her arm. "Just great."

'_Why does it have to be so hot in here?' _She wondered irritably.

"I don't see why you're complaining." Eriol said. "The only reason I'm stuck here instead of the adventure course is because of you and Li-kun."

"Well, we didn't ask you to follow us did we?" Sakura snapped.

"Well, I just thought I was doing the right thing." Eriol shot back. "Jeez, what an ass am I?"

"A big one." Sakura muttered under her breath, a little louder than she intended.

Eriol stopped what he was doing to look up at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sakura continued to chop, cutting more and more vigorously. "It means," she stressed out "were you also thinking you were doing the right thing when you abandoned me to go kiss Yang-san's ass?!"

Eriol gazed at her intensely. "Look, Kinomoto-san---"

"Hiirigizawa! Kinomoto!" The Bulldozer shrieked. "This isn't home ec class, alright? It's a _real_ kitchen where _real_ people are expecting _rea_l food! So get back to work and stop your yapping!"

"It isn't for real people." Sakura murmured under her breath, but loud enough for Eriol to hear. "It's for our classmates… and everyone there is a fake."

"I'll be sure to tell Tomoyo you said so." Eriol retorted also under his breath.

"You know what, why don't you just shut up." Sakura snapped "And don't you call her Tomoyo… it's Daidouji-san to you."

The only sound that could be heard for a while was Sakura chopping away furiously.

Sakura swiped part of her bangs behind her ears, which were dripping with sweat.

"Damnit!" Sakura swore. "Why is it so bloody hot in here?"

"Jeez… what's up your ass?" Eriol mumbled under his breath.

Sakura's hands straight away stopped their rhythmic chopping. "You wanna know what's up my ass…?" She asked, her voice rising. "You! Cause you know what? You are full of shit!"

"LANGUAGE Kinomoto-san!" Bulldozer's voice rang out. "And I'm not going to tell you again! Shut your trap and get back to work!"

Sakura gritted her teeth, and began chopping away, trying to imagine Eriol as the onion. Slicing so rapidly, the knife accidentally slipped, and she cut her index finger.

"Ow!" She yelped, as blood oozed out of the wound. She tenderly sucked her finger.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked her, sounding genuinely concerned. Over the bench, he reached out to examine her finger, but she heatedly pulled away.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

Eriol held up his two hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, I won't touch you. You hate me, I get it."

Sakura glared at him while nursing her injured finger. "You're damn right I hate you."

"And you have every reason to."

"I _do_ have every reason to."

"If I were you, I would hate me too!"

"Well, luckily I do--- wait, why are you agreeing with me?" Sakura asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because I _do_ agree with you." Eriol replied. "What I did was wrong. I know that."

They both were silent.

"So then… why did you do it?" She asked him softly, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

Eriol halted in what he was doing. Slowly, he put down both the potato and the peeler, and placed his two hands on the bench, leaning against them. He lifted his head to look at her.

"Don't… say anything until you've heard the whole story… please?"

Sakura slowly nodded.

"When I left to England… I changed." He began.

"You got that right." Sakura scoffed under her breath. Catching his pointed look, she quickly shut her mouth and mimed zipping it shut.

"My school… was a nightmare. It was absolutely horrible. It was a public school, you see? And it was extremely… clique-y. There were the 'grebbs' (skaters), the 'barry's' (they wear branded sports clothing and bling, and drive in low cars with R&B music on full blast) the 'chavs' (sorta like barry's but wears Burberrry and smokes), the preps …the nerds, goths, emos (extreme goths)… you name it." **(A/N: My friend who goes to a public English school told me all this, so all the cliques do exist, BUT this doesn't necessarily mean ALL English schools are like this!)**

Eriol paused, almost giving it a dramatic effect. "But worst of all… there was a clique called 'The Fantastic Fifteen'... it consisted of both boys and girls. They were basically… the most popular of them all, if you like---"

He instantly stopped as Sakura frantically shook her head at him, signaling him not to speak. She hurriedly picked up her knife, and ignoring her sore finger, began chopping. Eriol got the hint, and followed her suit by continuing to work.

Right then, the Bulldozer walked past, eyeballing them suspiciously. But with both of them looking completely innocent, she eventually moved past.

The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"What were you saying?" Sakura asked quietly, though still continuing to slice.

"Ummh… right. Anyway, the Fantastic Fifteen were practically worshiped in that school. Everyone wanted to be a part of them, and when they couldn't… they wanted to be just like them." Eriol scoffed "I have no idea why, those idiots. I mean, even though the whole group was… well you know… _physically _beautiful… their personalities? Yeah, that was shit. I mean, you know how I said that people wanted to be a part of the Fantastic Fifteen? Well, not only were those people turned away, but they were completely humiliated when they were. And the persistent ones? Yeah, lets just say they'd come in the next day bluer… and I'm not just talking in the emotional sense. As for the ones who refused to give up? Never seen again."

When Sakura's eyes widened in horror, Eriol reassured her "I didn't mean dead, duh. I just meant they transferred schools… or cities in some rare cases. I think one even ended up moving out of the country…?" He trailed off, thinking. "Whatever." He said, shaking his head.

"Even after all that crap -because everyone knew about it!- …people still sucked up to them, they still adored them… they still wanted to be _just like them_… for some reason that I cannot possibly fathom."

"And which clique were you part of?" Sakura asked him quietly.

He looked at her hard. "The nerds."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "You?" She whispered. "A nerd?"

Eriol ran his hand through his untamed hair. "Yeah. Well, you know, I wore glasses back then… and that was a definite 'no no'. Plus I used to neatly comb my hair and my dress sense… well, let's just say I didn't keep up with the latest fashion trends." He paused, taking a look at her. "Who knew, that those things could make such a big difference, huh?"

Sakura's mind immediately went to her alter ego. "Yeah." She murmured softly. "Who knew?"

"Plus, I was pretty much a goody-to-shoes." Eriol added. "So anyway, being a nerd and all, the 'Fantastic Fifteen', they… in short? They made my life hell. They would bully me endlessly, mostly verbally, but occasionally physically as well---"

"So you decided to do the same to me?" Sakura broke in angrily. "Hey, better me than you, right?"

"That isn't it!" Eriol cried out.

"Then what is it?!" Sakura shouted back.

"For the last time! If you two don't shut the hell up then I will kick you out of my kitchen, you hear me?!" The Bulldozer screeched at them from afar.

They continued to work, but Sakura didn't keep her glare off of him.

Eriol looked down at the potato, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm… I'm selfish, alright? I didn't want to be considered a geek… I didn't want to be harassed any longer! …But I mean, is that really a crime? Is it really a crime to not want to be attacked all the time?"

"It is if you decide to attack other people instead of yourself! It is _especially_, when you've been in their position! It is if you turn your back on your friends and betray them!" Sakura cried out.

"THAT'S IT! KINOMOTO-SAN! HIIRIGIZAWA-SAN! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" The Bulldozer bellowed so loudly that spit flew out of her mouth. She was pointing a finger at the door. "Get out! GET OUT! **GET OUT!**" She roared.

Both Eriol and Sakura scrambled out, shoving off their aprons along the way.

"See, now, look what you've done!" Sakura blamed Eriol, once they were safely outside the kitchen.

"What did I do?!" Eriol protested.

"You mean, besides sticking a knife in my back?!"

Eriol sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just didn't want to have to go back to that!"

"By 'that' you mean being a nerd." Sakura said it more like a statement than a question. She laughed bitterly. "My gosh!" She cried out "What does this say about us as a species, that we now judge each other on how well we dress? Or how skinny we are? Or how we wear our hair?"

She laughed again mockingly.

"I mean, think of the rules we live by now! Don't be too fat: because then, well, you're fat, but don't be too skinny: because then you're anorexic. Don't be too smart: you're considered a nerd, but if you're too dumb: you're considered a bimbo. Don't be too confident: it means you're arrogant, but if you're too withdrawn: it means you're cold. Don't be too easy: then you're a slut, but don't be too chaste: because then, you're friggid. I mean, it's RIDICULOUS! It's absolutely ridiculous! To be liked, you have to follow all that, and everyone wants to be liked… so people stick to it religiously!" She took a deep breath. "And after keeping track on all that, there's just… just no room to be…" She paused. "…yourself."

She had a twisted smile on her face. She looked down at herself.

"I mean... _look at me_! This isn't me! At least, it isn't the person who I've been for the past four years! Or maybe, _that_ person isn't who I am. I don't even know anymore! I don't even know who I am!" Her voice softened, as she looked down at her feet.

"Do you want to know why I'm like this? How this started? Why I've been... lying to absolutely _everyone_ about who I am? I mean, I thought it was because of Li-kun... I kept telling myself it was because of Li-kun! Because I had to lie to him when he saw me. And... maybe it was at first. But now? Now, it's more for myself." She looked up at him "I... I was... lonely. Do you have any idea what it's like to feel all alone... to be continuously betrayed, until you basically... lose all your hope. I mean, there was you." She spat out as Eriol looked away "You who was supposed to be one of my... best friends. Li-kun, who couldn't even bare to be seen with me! Do you know what that feels like? To have people be... be _ashamed_ of being seen with you? It's not fun, I'm telling ya. And then my brother... my own _brother_ calling me..." she took a deep breath "...calling me a freak! I just... I felt like I was... I was worthless. Like I was nothing. And... and..." Her voice cracked up slightly, dropping to a whisper "...and I was just... _tired_ of it... you know? And when I became Sashimi... I just... I finally felt like... I finally... meant something. That I was finally... _someone_."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I guess we're all just a bunch of liars…"

"Fine. You want to hear something truthful? Here's the truth of the world:" Eriol declared, his voice harsh and determined all at the same time. "We, as human beings… are selfish and greedy. It's blunt, but it's the truth. That's just who we are, it's how we're made. Yes, we do care about other people, some more than others… but no one is _entirely_ selfless… it's just not possible."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Eriol continued on before she could.

"Do you need that many clothes? Honestly, do you _need_ the amount of clothes you currently have in your closet? Why not just have seven pairs of outfits for every day of the week? Truthfully, that's all you _need_, maybe even less than that. Do you _need_ a pair of shoes to match every outfit? Why not just have one pair of boots for when it is cold, and one pair of sandals for when it is hot? Do you _need_ a new hand-phone every other month? As long as it can call and sms it should be enough, right? No. You _want_ colour, you _want_ a camera to go with it, you _want_ it to have cool ring tones and games. You _want_ this, you _want_ that… but you don't actually _need_ them. All you _need_ to survive in life really, is food, water and shelter. Which some people in this world still don't have. But that's the problem with us humans… we have unlimited wants. It's the reality. You have a house, but you want a bigger one. You have a car, but you want a faster one. You have all you need, but you want… **more**! Think about all that money that you've wasted on clothes you haven't worn in years because it went out of season, high-heels you wore once before you realized it was too painful to walk in… make-up! I mean, you girls say that 'oh this is a different shade of red', but seriously… no one can tell the difference! All the money that that is wasted on… you could've used it… to feed the hungry, give shelter to people with no home, give proper medical care to the people who desperately needed it but just couldn't afford it… you could've spared someone's life. But no. Instead you used it for you own luxuries. Things you _wanted_ but didn't _need_. And absolutely everybody does this! _Everybody_!"

Somehow, she didn't even realize it, or even know why or when she started… but she found tears slowly trailing down her face.

Eriol looked at her. His expression was so serious.

"**The truth hurts**…" He said softly. "…That's why barely anyone ever tells it."

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: I wrote three chapters in less than a week! Wow I feel so proud. Of course, it isn't as short for you guys since I didn't post them right away -dodges the things thrown at her-… but that's only because if I did, there would be an even longer wait for the next chapter for you guys, since my fire is burning out… as is my holiday. So really… I was thinking about you guys the whole time. Hehe.**

**Okay, so this chapter is practically the first chapter on which I have written anything remotely wisdom-ous (oh yeah, this word totally backs up my claim, lol). By reading it, did it do anything for you? Move you in anyway? Or did it sound like the boring lectures you hear at your school assemblies? Personally, this is one of my favourite chapters in this whole story so far… but maybe you guys don't feel the same way. Please… I would like to know! And since I can't read minds, I'll have to settle for reading your REVIEWS!**

**XOXO**


	16. Five Hours Beforehand

**Chapter 16- Five Hours Beforehand**

**XOXO**

"SYAORAN!"

She heard herself scream, as she could only watch in horror as he was thrown off, and fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.

Desperately, without even a thought, she came to a halt, jumped, and ran to his side as fast as her feet could take her.

For a moment she stood frozen, in shock.

He wasn't moving. His leg was twisted in a way it was not supposed to bend, and a pool of scarlet gathered where his head lay but was quickly washed away by the heavy rainfall.

She fell to her knees, and cradled his head gently on her lap, only dimly aware of the merciless rain that came pouring down.

"Somebody please HELP US!!!"

**XOXO**

_**---Five hours beforehand---**_

Sakura poked at her sunny-side-up, which lay untouched on her tray. Stabbing the fork right through the unstable yolk, it burst and leaked all over the rest of the egg, the orange goop blemishing the once fair egg white.

"What's up, Sashimi-chan?" Tomoyo asked in a concerned tone, already accustomed to calling Sakura 'Sashimi'. "You've been quiet all morning, and you haven't touched your food."

"Hmmh?" Sakura murmured, looking up at her. "Oh nothing. Just tired is all." She lied.

In fact her thoughts were still on yesterday's events.

When Tomoyo still stared at her, a worried frown on her face, Sakura grabbed the buttered toast that remained also uneaten on her tray. Taking a huge bite from it, she smiled whilst chewing.

"See?" She exclaimed, her voice muffled, her mouth still stuffed with food.

Tomoyo cringed and smiled at the same time.

Sakura swallowed it down. "Absolutely fine."

Jake chose that moment to dump his tray down on the table and draw up a seat next to Tomoyo.

"Man, I'm starving!" Was all he said, before stuffing his face with food.

Tomoyo and Sakura watched in amusement.

Just then, Syaoran walked past their table. Still glomping down his food, Jake didn't even look up when he stuck his hand out somewhere in front of Syaoran, who without even a hesitation in his walk, high-fived the hand, and making that 'click' handshake that guys do. He continued to walk away not even looking back.

Jake did the same thing, continuing to eat without even looking up from his food once.

They acted like it was an everyday occurrence.

Sakura and Tomoyo stared at the both of them, a look of pure incredulity etched on their faces.

After a couple of seconds, Jake seemed to notice this, and with a mouthful of food, said "What?" in a tone that suggested it _was _an everyday occurrence.

"Wh--what… what was t-that?!" Tomoyo spluttered out.

"What was what?" He asked clueless, his eyes flitting back and forth between Tomoyo and Sakura. "Ohh… you mean with Li-kun?"

They both nodded slowly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "He's a cool guy." He went back to his food.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other, before turning back to Jake.

"A cool guy?" Sakura asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah we're friends." He said casually. At the look on Sakura and Tomoyo's faces he added "Why? Is this a problem?" He asked slowly, "I mean, do you guys not like him or something?" his eye on Sakura as he said this.

"No, I guess, it's just… since when?" Sakura replied.

"A couple days ago."

A grin plastered on her face, Tomoyo asked "Why? What happened a couple days ago?"

Their voices slowly faded, as Sakura -out of the corner of her eye- glanced at Eriol who sat at the same table as Syaoran.

She quickly looked away as he looked up.

"---got talking about… stuff, and so, yeah." Jake finished.

"What stuff?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Are you going to eat that?" Jake asked Sakura, pointing at her egg, blatantly ignoring Tomoyo's question.

**XOXO**

"---And so it is your job, to lead the horses to somewhere where they can graze and ensure they all return back to the stables safely. You understand?" Tereda-sensei briefed Sakura and Syaoran on their final day of detention.

They both nodded. Sakura, especially enthusiastic, for she really enjoyed working with the horses.

Tereda-sensei nodded and left, leaving the two of them to enter the stables.

"'Ello missus," A familiar voice called out. "Sir." He said politely, bowing at the each of them.

Sakura found a smile creeping on her face. "It's you… the boy-with-no-name."

"That's what my friends call me." He mocked. "I'm here to assist you with saddling up the two horses you would like to ride.

_---About twenty minutes later---_

Syaoran sat on a chestnut coloured horse, that had a black mane and a white nose. It was a fully grown male and so was really tall and broad. It was named Danny.

Sakura, on the other hand, sat on a purely black horse, that wasn't as big as Syaoran's but was still fairly large.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to ride Katrina?" The boy asked Sakura, the doubt clear on his face. "She is really rough."

Sakura tried not to let the fear show on her own face. Already Katrina was stamping the ground, her nostrils flaring.

She gave a weak smile. "I'm sure."

"Okay. But I'm warning you now, you better hold on to your reigns… tightly." He advised, his face totally serious.

Sakura gulped.

"Alright already. Let's go." Syaoran grumbled from his own horse.

"Okay there are eight horses including your own. The other horses will automatically follow your horses, but at least one of you will have to remain in front at all times, if not the others may be lead off the path. If one goes astray, just grab onto its reigns and lead it in the right direction. Find any patch of clear land for them to graze on. If they need to go to the toilet, they will usually sit----"

"Yeah, yeah we got it." Syaoran cut in hastily. "Can we just please get this over with?"

They slowly trotted out of the stable, Syaoran in the lead.

"You guys have ridden before, right?" The boy asked nervously, from the ground, walking beside them. "I mean you know the basics, if you want it to move faster, kick it on its side; if you want to stop, pull on both reigns at the same time; pull on its right reign, it'll move to its---"

"We've both ridden before, don't worry." Sakura replied gently. "I know these horses are important to you, but we'll be fine."

"Yeah." Syaoran replied. "Now, can you please release the other horses as well."

The boy -a little reluctantly- opened the doors to each of the horses' stations, releasing them.

In a line, the other six horses, followed Danny and Katrina, as they gradually began to move a little faster into the forest.

"Oh and watch out for foxes!" The boy cried out from a distance "There are a few wondering the forest and the horses are dead scared of them!"

Syaoran waved his hand in the air, as if to discard the warning.

"That boy is way too overprotective." He commented.

"He grew up with these horses. They're practically his friends." Sakura explained.

Syaoran snorted. "Well that's just sad."

Sakura smiled. "You know what I mean." They kept to the path on a trot "Speaking of friends, I heard that you and Jake are… friends, I mean."

Syaoran nodded. "He's a cool guy." He murmured.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "Now where have I heard that before?" She muttered.

"Look's like it's going to rain soon." He observed, ignoring her comment, his head turned upward towards the sky, which was a shade of light grey. He then turned to her. "Wanna make things interesting?" He asked, an elated twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok-ay." Sakura replied, a little cautiously.

He tugged on his horses' reigns, pulling them to a stop. Sakura followed suit, and all the other horses were all brought to a standstill.

"Look, between these trees on our left, I can see an open plain. There's not much grass, but on the other side, there's that hill, then beyond that, the grass seems to be greener and the forest continues." He told her "Now, you see that thicket of tall trees over there, which seem to be at the edge of the forest?" He pointed "Last one there, has to buy the other lunch, deal?"

"Hmmh… I dunno." Sakura said slowly, clutching her reigns. "Racing can be awfully dangerous---" Without a warning, Sakura kicked her horse on its side, and shot off, through the trees and out onto the dry plain.

Taken off guard, Syaoran was left in her dust, then, realizing he had been tricked, he hurriedly chased after her.

Sakura took a quick glance behind her. Seeing that he was gaining on her, she kicked her horse again, urging it to move faster. She gripped onto the reigns tightly, but tried to remain relaxed, so her body could move with the horse, instead of against it.

After taking a short look behind him to make sure the other horses were following, Syaoran kicked his own horse on both sides, determined not to lose to a girl.

They reached the start of the hill -Syaoran only a couple of meters behind- and immediately began galloping up its steep slope.

Because Danny had more sturdy and powerful legs, he was able to overtake Katrina. Syaoran shot Sakura a triumphant smirk as he passed them.

Sakura bit her lip, her mind set on winning. They were nearing the top of the hill. She was about to kick her horse again, driving Katrina to move faster, when, Katrina -as if she could read her mind- pushed forward, so they were level with Syaoran and Danny.

They arrived at the peak, and suddenly, Sakura found herself soaring. Her hair whipped back, and she was tempted to just let go of the reigns and spread her arms out -like she often saw in movies… but they plummeted back to the ground with a thud, and Sakura had to wrap her arms around Katrina's neck, to keep herself from flying off, head first.

Still holding on tightly to Katrina's neck, she allowed herself to look back, to see Syaoran behind her… only just.

Her mind resolute, she grabbed onto the reigns once again, letting go of Katrina's neck. Making sure her feet was planted firmly in the stirrups, she stood up slightly, so her bottom was lifted off the saddle. She leaned as forward as she could, trying to gain momentum.

Sakura and Katrina were going so fast, they seemed to fly over the ground. Sakura could hear the wind whistling in her ears, and felt it blast her hair back.

Seeing the trees ahead of them, she pulled on the reigns causing them to slow down, and eventually come to a halt.

Left breathless and shaking slightly, she jumped off the horse, feeling slightly relieved to get her feet back on firm ground.

She immediately plopped herself down on the ground, seeing that Syaoran and Danny were approaching them on a leisurely gallop.

He stopped next to Katrina who was already munching on the grass below. He hopped off, standing in front of Sakura.

"Woah… hats off to you. That was, I have to admit, an amazing ride you just pulled off." He grinned "Never knew you were so competitive."

"Neither did I." Sakura remarked lightly. "I don't think it was so much as me… as it was her." She said slowly, nodding in Katrina's direction.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Well, even so, you deserve this free lunch."

Sakura suddenly remembered "All the horses followed, right?"

"Yup. All eight are counted for." Syaoran informed her, counting them again, just in case.

"Good. I almost forgot about them, in the heat of the competition." Sakura felt something cool hit her face, and slide down her cheek.

Syaoran held his hands out. "We really better hurry. It's starting to drizzle."

"But we only just got here!" Sakura protested.

Syaoran shrugged. "There's nothing we can do. It can be quite dangerous to ride in the rain, because the ground is slippery."

Sakura reluctantly got to her feet, and slipping a foot in the stirrup, she hoisted herself on top of Katrina. Syaoran did the same.

"Let's round up the horses."

They began trotting towards the rest of the horses, when suddenly, one of the horses came charging towards them.

"What the hell…?" Syaoran murmured.

Seeing that it was not about to stop, they quickly jumped out of the way.

"I'll go round the horse up." Sakura volunteered, trying not to shiver, as chilly droplets hit her skin. "Maybe I can calm it down or something. I don't know what got into it."

She had barely even turned her horse around, when the rest of the horses seemed to neigh loudly and stampede towards them.

Sakura let out a strangled cry before leaping out of the way -just in the nick of time- as did Syaoran.

"What's going on?!" She shouted to Syaoran.

"Sakshimi look." His voice was sharp and firm.

Sakura turned around to see a dark orange fox creeping towards them.

She gasped loudly.

"_Oh and watch out for foxes! There are a few wondering the forest and the horses are dead scared of them!"_

The boy's words rang in her ears. Her hold around the reigns tightened. She could barely feel the iciness of the rain anymore, which was coming down faster and harder.

"Li-kun…" She said slowly "We have to go **right now**, before our own horses see it---!"

No sooner had she finished, their horses seemed to catch sight of it.

Katrina neighed loudly, trampling she and Sakura around, in the direction of the forest and away from the fox.

Sakura tried to pull on the reigns to get her to stop, but she thrashed her head wildly from side to side. She furiously began to move forwards, against Sakura's objections.

Sakura immediately whipped her head around when she heard Syaoran yell.

Syaoran and his horse had been nearer to the fox then Sakura and her horse. She could see that the fox had chosen them as it's target.

Syaoran's horse had been desperately backing away, when the fox bounded forward, causing Danny to panic, and rise onto only his hind legs, his front legs, kicking recklessly at the fox.

"SYAORAN!"

She heard herself scream, as she could only watch in horror as he was thrown off, and fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.

Desperately, without even a thought, and with all the strength she could muster, she pulled on her reigns -so forcefully- that it caused Katrina to finally stop.

She instantly leapt off, and ran to his side as fast as her feet could take her.

As soon as he was free, Danny dashed off somewhere deep into the forest, and the fox, threatened by the large horse, had scampered off.

For a moment Sakura stood frozen, in shock.

He wasn't moving. His leg was twisted in a way it was not supposed to bend, and a pool of scarlet gathered where his head lay but was quickly washed away by the heavy rainfall.

She fell to her knees, and saw straight away that his head had hit a jagged rock, that was nestled in the grass.

Frantically, she cradled his head gently on her lap, only dimly aware of the merciless rain that came pouring down.

"Somebody please HELP US!!!"

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Dramatic or what? I wanted to make it a good chapter, for what I'm **_**hoping**_** will be the chapter in which I achieve the ultimate goal… something I never even dreamed of getting near to, but thanks to you awesome readers, I now have a chance. Yup, I'm talking about reaching... ****1000 reviews****! I'll be thanking everyone (everyone who's got this story on 'story alert' anyway), in the next chapter (of course that's only **_**if**_** I actually reach this goal!)**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter. I was completely overwhelmed by the response I got, and really… just… thank you. **

**Lurve all of you reviewers!**

**XOXO**


	17. Broken

**Chapter 17- Broken**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to whoever is reading this dedication right… now.**

**XOXO**

"---HELP US!!!"

Even as the words left her mouth, she knew it was futile. They were virtually in the middle of nowhere, and no one -including herself- knew their exact location.

Her eyes quickly scanned the forest from which they came from, trying to determine the exact spot from which they emerged, but through the heavy rain -as well as lack of memory- she couldn't.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do?!" She cried out towards the sky, as if expecting them to answer her.

She found her breathing was quickening rapidly, and forced herself to take deep, slow breaths.

'_Okay I have to do something. I have to do something right now before the both of us die of pneumonia…'_

At the word 'die', she seemed to realize something, and quickly glanced down at Syaoran's figure, a wave of relief -so strong, hitting her as she took notice of his rising and falling chest.

The fact that he was alive, seemed like a burst of encouragement, and she carefully laid his head back down onto the floor, and stood up, squinting her eyes trying to spot something that could aid them.

Katrina.

About ten yards away, she stood dutifully in the same spot where Sakura had left her.

Sakura could've cried with relief. While all the other horses abandoned them to save themselves, Katrina stuck by their side.

The rain completely forgotten, she stood behind Syaoran's head and from there, bent down and swiftly wrapped her arms under his armpits and around onto his shoulders. She hoisted him up, so it appeared as if he was sitting down, apart from the fact that his head was falling limply to the side.

Gritting her teeth slightly, her arms still holding him, she lifted him even more and began to walk backwards, dragging him along, with his ass lightly grazing the grass and only his legs trailing along the floor.

Not once did she stop or even pause in her tracks.

They finally reached Katrina, who appeared to be staring at the two of them.

Sakura laid Syaoran back down onto the floor, allowing herself to straighten.

'_Okay, now for the hard part…'_

She rolled Syaoran over so that he lay face down on his stomach, instead of his back. Then, kneeling in front of him, her back facing towards him, she pulled up his arms, so that they went around her shoulders, and so his chest slid onto her back, and he was leaning on her completely.

Wrapping his arms around her neck, she held onto them tightly.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to stand.

She found that she could only get one leg out from under her, before she collapsed under the weight.

'_Come on. Come on.' _She told herself firmly _'I can do this.'_

Getting into the same position, she withdrew one leg, then gritting her teeth furiously, she stood on her other leg, and with a burst of adrenaline, she straightened her legs, and stood up completely, her back still bent forwards in order to keep Syaoran from slipping off her back.

Trying her best to ignore the deadweight on her back, she took agonizingly slow and short steps forward, until they were pressed up against Katrina.

She carefully laid Syaoran down, slumped over Katrina's back, so that his hands were dangling on one side of her, while his legs on the other.

Then, keeping a hand on Syaoran's back to steady him and make sure he didn't fall off, and using the other to hold onto the reigns and stir Katrina in the right direction, she began to walk -and pull Katrina- to underneath the cover of the trees.

Even underneath the dense trees, rain still found its way through the leaves and splattered themselves against the three companions. So Sakura trudged on, until she found shelter in a small cave, just small enough for the three of them. After leading Katrina inside, she cautiously pulled Syaoran off of Katrina and onto the cave's muddy floor.

Using her common sense (and what she picked up from certain movies), she wrung out Syaoran's shirt, to keep it as dry as possible.

Then, she took hold of her own plain, grey T-shirt, and pulled it off, so she was left only in her bra.

With her remaining strength -as well as with the help of her teeth- she ripped it in half.

With one half, she wrapped it around Syaoran's head as best as she could in attempt to stifle the bleeding. Satisfied with her work on his head wound, she then found a suitable branch, which she used as a splint on his injured leg, and proceeded to wrap the remains of her T-shirt around both his leg and the splint.

Taking a couple steps back, she examined her work. After a long time of just staring, the thought suddenly struck her mind _'what do I do now?'_

It was at that moment, that she felt more useless and helpless than ever before. For she could do absolutely nothing, _nothing_ to help him -at least, nothing until the rain subsided.

So, expressionless and exhausted, she stumbled backwards until her back hit the cave wall. She slid down, paying no attention to the stinging pain of the rough wall scraping against her bare back.

Her arms encircled her knees, bring them up against her chest. She hugged them tightly, trying to get as warm as possible.

Her eyes trained on Syaoran's motionless figure… she waited.

**XOXO**

She had no idea how much time had passed -but it had grown considerably darker- when he first stirred. It was the tiniest movement in his right hand but she instantly crawled to his side.

She lightly brushed the hair out of his eyes before gently laying a hand down on his damp forehead -which felt a little too warm for her liking.

She then moved her hands so that they clutched his right one. "Please wake up Li." She murmured.

She bit her lip in worry --and maybe even in slight anticipation, half-expecting him to magically awake at her words.

'_Come on. Come on Syaoran. You can do it. Just please, please wake up. For me?'_

She sighed disappointedly, when nothing happened.

'_I have to do something! And soon too unless I want him to…'_

She gazed almost longingly at the entrance of the cave where she could still see rain pouring down -not as heavy or as fast as it was when it started out, but still pouring all the same.

'_Maybe I should just go off and get help by myself... but, I can't leave Syaoran here all by himself, unconscious. What if something happens while I'm gone? Like an animal comes, or it starts flooding or something? And I can't take him and Katrina back out in the rain, or else I'll kill him. But, I can't just sit here and watch him… die.'_

Because of the inner-battle that raged inside her head, she missed it when Syaoran moved head, ever so slightly, so it lolled to his left.

She did, however, feel his right hand twitch in her own.

Her attention snapped back to him.

"Li? Li-kun?" She gasped out. "Can you hear me?"

He remained still.

"Take your time." She told him slowly. "I just need an indication, _any _indication, that you can hear me. Please."

She clutched his hand vigorously.

"Please, Syaoran, please." She whispered, more to herself than to him.

His lips parted slightly. Sakura's grip on his hand tightened.

"Co…"

It was more of an exhale than an actual word, and was so quiet that Sakura had to practically press her ear against his mouth to hear it over all the rain, but Sakura still felt tears rise to her eyes for the first time. Somehow, it now felt easier to breathe than it had previously done.

"C-co…" Syaoran repeated weakly.

Sakura remained silent, not wanting to miss anything he might say, but rubbed his hand gently, as if trying to coax the word out of him.

"Co--coll…"

'_Coll? Coll… coll---' _"Cold!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. "Is that what you're trying to say? You're cold?!"

But Syaoran appeared to have fallen back into his slumber.

Nevertheless, Sakura was sure that was what he meant. Which is why, with only little hesitation, she got to her feet, unzipped her -now dry- jeans, and pulled them off -so she was left in only her bra and underwear.

Ignoring, the blast of cool air that hit her, she knelt down beside him and draped them over Syaoran's chest, covering as much of him as she possibly could.

"Is that better?" She asked him, knowing that he would not -could not- reply.

Shivering, she blew hot air into her numb hands, rubbing them together furiously in an attempt to warm herself. Then, with barely a thought, she lay down beside Syaoran's body, facing Syaoran's side. Still shaking, she nestled herself right next to him, trying to get as much body heat as possible.

Feeling slightly warmer, she whispered to Syaoran's unconscious body "I feel like I'm broken."

Her eyes were glazed, and she spoke almost instinctively.

"After the divorce… and I know there are millions of other people out there whose problems I couldn't even _begin_ to compare mine to… but… the divorce… it broke me. I… I lost a parent that day. Sometimes, it feels like I lost both my parents… because my mum… she hasn't been the same since." She gazed up at his face, which was next to her, though faced upwards and not in her direction. "And… neither have I. Somehow, I have become this sarcastic, bitter person… and I never even really noticed this change… until lately. And… I don't know if I like the person I've become."

Her voice cracked slightly. A few tears slipped out of her eyes. Not just at her words, but the whole day was finally getting to her. She furiously swiped them away.

"And, I'm always crying too." She continued, feeling somewhat angry with herself "I don't know why, I was never really a cry-baby, but now I am… I try not to be, but I can't help it. I feel sad… almost all the time. I know I shouldn't be. I know I take my life for granted. I mean, I go to a… _relatively_ good school. I get good grades, I have a family that loves me… money's pretty tight but at least we have some. But… I need… I need closure. I feel like that's the only way I can be fixed. Because right now… I'm broken."

She propped herself up on her elbows, so she could take a better look at his face. Her eyes traveled from his unblemished forehead, to his gently closed eyes -she never really realized how long his eyelashes were until now, down his (slightly crooked) nose, to his defined cheek bones, his chiseled jaw, and lastly, her eyes landed on his lips. They were sort of pouty, Sakura observed. Maybe that was more of a feminine way to describe lips, but that was honestly the best way to describe Syaoran's. Full and… pouty.

"You know… you're pretty bitter and sarcastic as well." She told him softly.

"…Does that mean you're broken too?"

She left that question lingering in the air.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit her, and her head slumped back down onto the muddy floor. She clutched onto Syaoran's shirt to pull herself even closer.

She could see her hands were trembling like mad. She tried to stop them, but she couldn't. Her whole body was shaking.

"Oh god, I'm so cold." She mumbled between chattering teeth.

"Fuuuck." A soft whisper suddenly broke in.

Sakura immediately forgot all about the cold. She instantly sat up, but realized that wasn't a very good idea as a pounding headache came on. "Li-kun?" She said, paying no attention to her headache.

His eyes twitched beneath his eyelids. Then, slowly, his eyes flickered open. Immediately, he closed them again, wincing.

"Saaa---kura?" He murmured.

Sakura tried to keep her calm. "No, it's me… Sashimi, remember?"

His eyes remained firmly shut. For a moment, Sakura thought he had fallen back in unconsciousness. But then…

"It… it hurts." He moaned weakly.

Sakura let out a shaky breath. "I know it does." She replied gently. "But you're going to have to stay awake, okay? Because if you fall back asleep… just, stay, stay with me, okay?"

"Li-kun?" She called, after not getting a reply.

"Mhhm." He mumbled.

"Good, good." She then couldn't help but add "I'm Sashimi by the way… not Sakura. Sashimi."

"Oh---okay." His eyes fluttered open once again. They settled on her. They squinted a little before he said "Why…am I…?" His eyes briefly closed again, "I see… two… two... why are there… two… of… of… you?"

"What?" Sakura replied confused. "There's only me. Li-kun… are you **seeing double**? Li-kun? Syaoran!" She snapped.

His eyes immediately flew open.

"Huh?" He mumbled confused

"Are - you - seeing - two - of - me?" She said more slowly.

But his attention was elsewhere. Dazed, his eyes wandered around the cave.

"Werrreeee?" He muttered incoherently.

"What? Sakura asked, getting worried again.

"Whe---wherrrre," he drawled out "are we?"

"Oh. Somewhere in the middle of the forest." She told him.

His eyes closed tightly. Sakura could tell he was in a great deal of pain. More than he was letting on anyway. Finally, he opened them again.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why are we in the middle of a forest?" She repeated. He nodded very slowly.

"Because we went horse riding remember?"

His blank expression said it all.

"You don't remember?" She asked, disbelievingly.

Slowly, he shook his head again. Sakura tried not to let panic take over her.

"You rode Danny, I rode Katrina… we had a horserace… a fox came! None of this sounding familiar?" She asked, her voice sounding unfamiliar even to her.

His brow furrowed in concentration. After a long while, he replied "Vaguely."

"What _is_ the last thing you remember?"

"Mhmm… a-at the… the ummh… at the…" He cleared his dry throat.

"Do you need water?" Sakura asked upon realization. He nodded slowly, closing his eyes again.

"Okay, hold on one second." She got to her feet. The wave of dizziness that overcame her threw her off her balance for a short moment, but she managed to steady herself.

She stumbled out into the middle of the rain, which now was already beginning to diminish. Grabbing the first large leaf she saw, she gathered rainwater inside it like a cup, brought it back into the cave and tipped it slowly into Syaoran's awaiting mouth. Some of the water spilled out of the sides of his lips but he managed to swallow most.

Once he was done, Sakura had made a decision. "Li-kun, you need help, and fast too. But I don't know when help will arrive, so… do you think you can stay here… by yourself… for just a little while. So I can get help. Because… because we need help."

She suddenly felt something wrap tightly around her wrist, and realized it was Syaoran's grip. He pulled her towards him, so their faces were only inches away from each other. For some reason, her eyes found their way to his pouty lips once again.

"St-- stay." He murmured softly.

She sighed. "Li-kun, I need to get help."

He shook his head.

"You just need to stay awake okay, just… however tired you must feel… stay awake. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

The pressure on her wrist slackened. She tugged it out of his grasp and stood up. Slowly this time.

"Stay awake okay?" She stressed on him. "Okay?" She said louder this time. He nodded.

"I'll be back."

As she walked towards the entrance of the cave where Katrina stood obediently, she debated on whether she should ride Katrina or not. Reaching her, she made up her mind and patted her lightly on the nose, whispering to her "Guard over him for me, okay?"

She liked to think that Katrina had understood her.

With one last look at Syaoran, she set out into the forest.

By now the sun was already beginning to set. Sakura quickened her pace, wanting to find help and lead them to the cave before nightfall. She tried her best to mentally remember her steps, although at the same time wishing desperately she had breadcrumbs to drop.

But all the speed-walking, the remembering, and the pressure seemed to be taking a toll on her. She had to stop -against her mind's will- and lean against a tree, because the dizziness was too much for her to handle.

Already blackness seemed to seeping into the corners of her eyes, but she furiously shook her head, as a way to keep herself awake.

As she was resting against the tree, as luck would have had it, her ears picked up on faint footsteps.

Right away, she began shouting at the top of her lungs for help. A man she did not recognize, burst in between two trees a moment later. But Sakura saw his uniform -a paramedics uniform- and rushed forward straight away. She saw his expression change from startled to alarmed and concerned.

"Woah there miss, are you alright?" He asked in a deep voice.

"I'm fine." Sakura replied as quickly as humanly possible. "It's my friend--"

But the paramedic guy was already taking his first aid kit out.

"No wait, it's my friend who's hurt." She insisted. "I can take you--"

"We'll get to your friend in just a moment, let's just check on you first."

"I'm fine! It's Li-kun who's--"

"You do realize it's raining… and you're standing in your underwear?"

Sakura looked down at herself, and only realized then that she was still only in her undergarments.

"Yes I do realize that." She said in between gritted teeth. She began tugging his arm into the direction of the cave. "Come on." She urged when he did not budge.

Looking up, she saw the guy had taken out a walkie-talkie and was speaking rapidly into it.

An explosion seemed to go off inside of her and she feverishly slapped the walkie-talkie out of his hands.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?!!" She bellowed "MY FRIEND IS HURT BADLY AND YOU NEED TO HELP HIM RIGHT **NOW**!!"

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Sakura would've laughed at his expression, which was, in short, pure utter shock.

He was so shocked in fact, that he allowed her to drag him all the way to the cave.

As soon as he saw Syaoran, lying there, covered in a mixture of mud and blood, succumbed to unconsciousness, an extremely serious expression crossed the paramedics face, and he instantly knelt down beside Syaoran taking out his first aid kit.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked desperately, one hand steadying herself on the cave wall.

The paramedic chose not to reply, and continued doing what he was doing.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura repeated, louder.

She didn't know how long she could stay conscious.

"IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY?!" She demanded.

"I'll do my best to make sure that he will be!" The paramedic finally cried back, over his shoulder.

But that was all Sakura needed.

And everything went black.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Oh man, somehow, this chapter didn't really live up to MY expectations, but whatever I wrote just came out naturally, so hopefully, this was destiny's plan (lol), and it will live up to YOURS. **

**Now, it's time for the thank you's: So… THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE EVER READ OR REVIEWED OR PUT THIS STORY ON STORY ALERT OR ON THEIR FAVOURITE STORIES LIST!! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK BY THIS STORY FROM THE VERY BEGINNING AND WHO WERE PATIENT ENOUGH TO WAIT FOR ME TO RE-WRITE THE WHOLE DAMN THING AND EVEN MORE SO TO THOSE WHO READ IT AGAIN! BUT ALSO THANK YOU TO ALL MY NEW READERS AS WELL WHO ARE JUST AS IMPORTANT! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD REACH THE FRIGGIN '100' GOAL LET ALONE THE '1000' AND I COULDN'T HAVE DONE SO WITHOUT YOU GUYS! I NEVER WOULD HAVE COME THIS FAR WITHOUT ****ALL**** OF YOU!! AND NEITHER WOULD THIS STORY!! I LUB YOU ALL!**

**Now I know last chapter I said I would thank everyone in this chapter, but the thing is, there are quite a bit of you -I never really realized that- and I just don't have the time to do that. Wouldn't you rather this come out NOW then waiting for me to write each and every one of your names? I'll assume that's a 'yes'. I will however write a Review Reply for EVERY SINGLE REVIEW (that is logged in) for this chapter! XD Hope that is a good enough compensation! **

**Oh and sorry I updated so late. But I'm in an important school year now where I have to focus on my studies. I'll update when I can. **

**Thank you again! I can't say that enough! **

**XOXO**


	18. Present and Past Times

**Chapter 18- Present and Past Times**

**XOXO**

'_Hoeeee! I'm gonna be so late!'_

_She moved with such speed, her hair whipped behind her in an auburn blur. _

'_If I get another tardy they're going to put me in detention!'_

_She knew rollerblades were forbidden inside the school, but she was in such a rush she didn't care._

_Flying through the doors, she sailed to her locker, and with clumsy fingers, did her combination._

_She tugged at the door. It remained stubbornly shut._

"_Please don't jam on me now." She pleaded with the locker. She pulled at it again._

"_Damniit!" She swore in frustration when it refused to budge. _

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist flew at her locker, and hit it at the left-hand corner. It opened smoothly. _

_She turned in surprise to look at who had done so. But the boy was already walking away, and all she caught was his retreating back and unruly chestnut hair. _

"_Thanks!" She called after him. But he just continued to walk away as if he hadn't heard her._

'_I don't think I've seen that boy before…' she pondered, before realizing her situation and hurriedly began taking off her rollerblades._

**XOXO**

Sakura's eyes open slowly.

Her head throbbing at the blinding light, she closed them again.

"Did you see that?" A deep voice rang out -unusually loud.

"I… think so." A more gentle and feminine voice replied. "Sakura? Sakura-chan? Can you hear us?"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she squinted at the two blurry figures in front of her.

"Nurse! We need a doctor in here! She woke up! Can we get a doctor in here please!" The deep voice bellowed.

Sakura groaned, closing her eyes tightly once again. It was too loud in here. It was giving her a headache. Her whole body was aching too.

She felt something warm slip into her hand.

"Thank god you're aright." The female voice whispered into her ear.

"What happened?" A new voice resounded.

"She woke up! Her eyes opened twice!"

She felt a hand grip her shoulder. Somehow, she didn't find it as comforting as the soft hand that was in her own.

"Kinomoto-san… open your eyes if you can hear me."

Struggling slightly, Sakura opened her eyes.

A fuzzy figure came into view. She blinked, and slowly the haze over her eyes lifted and her eyesight became clearer.

The first thing she saw, was an unfamiliar face, close up to hers. He was quite old, she could tell by the lines over his face. She could also see his black hair was unnaturally black -almost as if he dyed it black to hide his age. But his brown eyes were filled with concern, and so she warmed up to him immediately.

"Is she alright? Why isn't she moving anything but her eyes? Why isn't she saying anything?" Questions were shot out by the deep voice, his tone filled with worry and anxiety.

The ageing man looked Sakura straight in the eye. "Can you say something for us, Kinomoto-san?"

She felt the hand inside her own, grip her hand more tightly.

She parted her dry lips slowly, her tongue moistening them slightly.

"Syaoran?"

**XOXO**

'_Stupid, weakass girls… that one was unattractive too… can't do anything by themselves… always needing help… pfft!' He thought bitterly to himself, as he walked down the long hall looking for his homeroom. 'L05… L05… where is that?'_

_He turned a corner, looking at the nearest door, realizing he was no where near where he needed to be. _

'_Stupid school. Stupid girls. Stupid country! Why did the clan have to send me here?! I want to be back in Hong Kong!'_

_He turned back to retrace his footsteps. Finally, he found his classroom around another corner, and reached out to grab the handle when…_

_**BAM!**_

_He found himself on sitting on his sore ass a moment later. _

"_Oi! Watch where you're going!" He scolded. _

"_Gomen." A timid voice replied. _

_He looked up to see the same girl whose locker he opened. Her head was down and she was on her hands and knees searching for her glasses that had fallen off in the collision. 'Of course.' He thought 'It's the same stupid girl.'_

"…_You clumsy idiot." He decided to add as an afterthought._

_The girl's head shot up. _

…_And he found himself captured by the most beautiful, blazing green he had ever seen. For a moment -only a moment- his breath was caught in his throat._

_Entranced, he watched as the green orbs flashed angrily. Angry at him?_

_For a moment, he thought she was going to lash out at him. But instead, she lowered her head once again._

_Slightly disappointed, he continued to watch as she picked up her glasses and placed them over her green eyes. _

'_Why would she want to hide them?' He wondered, genuinely confused. They were the most stunning eyes he had ever come across._

"_Inconsiderate bastard." A soft voice rang out. He actually looked around, perplexed, before realizing the words had emitted from the small girl in front of him, who was now on her feet, brushing the dirt from her pants. _

_Usually, this kind of comment would anger him, but somehow he found himself amused, and couldn't help a little chuckle escape from between his lips. _

_He quickly stopped himself, realizing what he had just done, and looked up almost anxiously at the green-eyed girl, but luckily, she had not heard him. _

_Completely ignoring him, she hurried into the same classroom he was previously about to enter. _

_He got to his feet and followed her inside._

"_Kinomoto-san... late again I see." A deep voice boomed. "I'm afraid that means detention. I already warned you."_

"_Hai, sensei." The girl -presumably Kinomoto-san- replied quietly, before obediently going to her seat._

"_Ahhh… and I see we have our new student!" The teacher exclaimed, catching sight of the boy who had also walked through the door. The girls sighed appreciatively. _

"_Everyone… meet Li Syaoran."_

**XOXO**

"Syaoran? Who the hell is Syaoran?!" The deep voice snapped angrily. "Why did she say his name? Who is the guy? I'm going to kill him!"

"Syaoran Li? … I think he was the other patient she was brought in with." The ageing man replied.

"He is." The gentle voice said "I think she is trying to ask if he's okay."

Sakura nodded slowly, indicating that the girl was right.

"Don't worry about him right now. We want to know how _you_ are feeling. You've been unconscious for about nine hours now. Did you know that?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She shook her head.

"Well, there's been a lot of people who've been worried about you."

At this the warm hand squeezed her own.

Sakura finally looked away from what she assumed was the doctor, to look at the other two people in the room. She saw Touya standing behind the doctor, frown lines creasing his forehead and his dark brown eyes filled with distress; and Tomoyo kneeling on her other side, clutching her hand.

Sakura's eyes searched the rest of the room looking for one particular person.

"…Mum?" She rasped out.

Touya was the one who answered. "She went to the cafeteria to get coffee and snacks just before you woke up. She'll be back any minute, don't worry."

"Water?" Sakura said in a hoarse voice, realizing how parched she was.

Tomoyo immediately grabbed a glass that was on her bedside, and slowly poured it into Sakura's awaiting mouth.

"Thanks." She murmured, gently closing her eyes.

"I think the best thing we can do for her right now, is to let her get the rest she needs." The doctor's voice told the other two softly.

"But, I mean, will she be alright?"

"Your sister collapsed due to sheer exhaustion, and she remained unconscious for so long due to her high fever. She needs to regain her strength, and avoid doing highly physical or stressful activities for the next couple of weeks, maybe. She'll also need to stay at least another night under observation. Should be fine though, and make a speedy recovery."

"Thank you doctor." Tomoyo said.

Sakura heard footsteps, and then a _click_, and she could sense it was now dark. Then, she heard the creaking of the opening of the door, and a thump of the closing of it.

And then, she drifted off into a slumber.

**XOXO**

'_Li Syaoran? Why does that name sound so familiar?'_

_It seems she wasn't the only one who recognized the name, as a few collective gasps resounded around the room. _

_Syaoran seemed unaffected by this, Sakura observed. _

"_Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, Li-san?" The sensei asked._

"_No." Syaoran replied shortly. "Thank you." He added._

_The sensei was taken aback never having received that answer before, since his question was more of a rhetorical one._

"_O-okay then." He eventually replied. "You may take a seat beside… Yang-san. Yang-san, please raise your hand."_

_Yoko's hand shot up with surprising speed. Sakura observed Syaoran's approving smirk, as he sauntered over to his seat. _

_Yoko flashed him a flirtatious smile. "Just because you're cute, I'll let you call me Yoko-chan." _

_Sakura rolled her eyes. She stopped, as soon as she caught a pair of amber ones. They were staring right into her own. She held his gaze for a second, before he turned away and sat down in his seat._

"_Thanks… Yoko-chan. You're not so bad yourself." He smirked again._

_Yoko let out an airy giggle._

_Sakura rolled her eyes again. _

"_Yang-san! Li-san!" The sensei scolded. "Save your flirting for after school please."_

_There were a few cat calls, and wolf-whistles. Yoko did that airy giggle again. _

"_Gomen sensei. It won't happen again." Syaoran replied, seriously._

"_It sure will." Sakura saw Yoko mouth silently to her friend, who smirked in return._

**XOXO**

When Sakura woke up again, it was still dark. The sounds of faint exhales told her she was not alone. Her eyes soon adjusted to the dark, and she could just make out her mum curled up on the sofa in her room, fast asleep. She looked to her right and saw Touya, also asleep, but in an upright position, on the bedside chair. His head was lolled to one side.

'_Boi, he's going to regret that in the morning.' _She couldn't help but think. But she was grateful that they were there.

She closed her eyes again, trying to get back to sleep. After a couple minutes passed and she was still wide awake, she shifted to a more comfortable position, and she let her mind drift…

She sat upright in the hospital bed. After overcoming the slight dizziness that soon followed, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and got to her feet. Slipping on the hospital slippers that lay on the side of her bed, she tiptoed past her mum and headed for the door. Opening it gently, she stepped out, and then closed it.

"Excuse me miss, but where do you think you're going?" Sakura slowly turned around.

Across from her room, there was a sort of small reception area (for that floor). There, stood a nurse, who was watching Sakura, with a sort of amused twinkle in her eye.

"It says in your file that you are under strict bedrest." She told Sakura, holding up the folder slightly, for Sakura to see.

Sakura hesitantly approached the desk, the nurse looked friendly enough, after all.

"I know." She admitted "But I just really want to check up on my friend. His name is Li Syaoran."

The nurse 'tutted' slightly. "I'm sorry miss, I would love to help, but that is under patient confidentiality."

"I know, but the thing is, we came in together! To the hospital, I mean. We were kind of stranded in this cave thing during a storm --it's all because of that stupid fox! I had to take care of him -well, not just me, there was Katrina also, but I mean well, she's a horse, so it was basically just me and I feel like he's my responsibility and I just really want to make sure he's okay, please?" She said, taking only one breath in between.

The nurse's expression changed from bafflement to sympathetic. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked in an understanding tone.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply 'No!', when she saw the look on the nurse's face.

"Yes." Sakura said, in a _you-caught-me_ sort of tone, looking somberly at the ground.

"That's what I thought." The nurse said in an _I-caught-you_ sort of tone.

Sakura continued to look at the ground, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Well… who am I to stand in the way of love?"

Sakura looked up hopefully.

She winked at Sakura. "Let me just check his file."

She opened the cabinet behind her, and after a minute, pulled out a file.

"It says right here… he needed stitches on his head… suffered from a concussion… broken leg... and mild fever."

"So… no brain damage? No amnesia? Nothing too serious?!" Sakura checked excitedly.

"Nope. Nothing _too _serious. Well, I mean, none of those injuries are exactly cured in a day… but he should… eventually make a full recovery. No need to worry hun."

A smile broke out on Sakura's face. Unbelievable relief flowed through her.

"Thank you." She said softly. "Thank you so much."

"And…" The nurse drawled out "he's in room 230. That's only four doors down from where you're at."

"Oh it doesn't matter--"

"I'll give you twenty minutes, and twenty minutes only."

"Really, it--"

"I can tell you really care about this boy. So go on." She encouraged, nodding in the direction of his room.

"What about his family--?"

"He's had no visitors so far." The nurse informed her. "He could probably use some company."

'_No visitors?' _

Sakura reluctantly headed towards room 230. As she reached the door, she debated whether or not she should knock. Deciding he might be asleep, she gently pushed the door open and went inside.

**XOXO**

_The bell rang. Students automatically began packing away their stuff, and scrambling towards the door. _

_Yoko had immediately latched herself onto Syaoran, and was showing him around campus. Currently, they were in line at the cafeteria._

"_--sure you'll fit in right away," Yoko babbled on "you just need to be able to identify between the 'people worth your effort', 'people worth your time' and 'people worth-less'. People worth your effort, are people like moi… basically the people that matters the most. People worth your time, are middle-class people like…like that table over there." She said, pointing at some random table that had a bunch of people there eating salads. "People worth-less, are people like… Kinomoto-san." She snickered spitefully, looking at where Sakura was sitting, at a table on her own in the corner of the cafeteria. _

"_Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran repeated._

"_Yeah! You sound surprised." Yoko commented suspiciously._

"_No." Syaoran said quickly, grabbing the last chocolate pudding to avoid eye contact. "Not at all."_

_Yoko's eyes narrowed. "Okay then…" She had a glint in her eye "why don't you… dump that chocolate pudding right over Kinomoto's head."_

_Syaoran's eyes widened slightly. "Right here? Right now?"_

"_Right here. Right now." She confirmed. She tilted her head to one side. "Unless… you don't have the guts to? But frankly, guys without balls, are just kind of _worth-less_ to me… if you get what I mean."_

_Syaoran gripped his pudding tightly. "Oh trust me." He said coolly. "I have balls." _

_With that, he strode over to where Sakura was sitting, reading her book, unaware of the approaching Syaoran, unaware of the silence that passed over the cafeteria, unaware of people's apprehensive stares._

_He stopped right behind her. He held the pudding steadily in one hand, over her head. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat. _

_She finally looked up from her book and turned around to look at him._

_He looked into her confused eyes, and for a moment, his hand was completely frozen. _

_Then he calmly tipped the whole thing right over her head. _

**XOXO**

It was dark. The stream of light that came from outside through the opening of the door landed right over Syaoran's face, and Sakura could see his eyes were closed. The door swung close without a sound. Now, the only light was the one that managed to escape between the cracks in the blinds, emitted by the moon.

Sakura found her way to the bedside chair, and sat herself down on it.

Through the small amount of light she was given, she managed to make out the cast that was molded over his broken leg, and hung in a sort of socket at the end of his bed. His head was wrapped in -professional- bandages, and his face looked weary with fatigue.

Not knowing what else to do, she sat there silently, just waiting for time to pass.

"My first visitor." A voice croaked out.

Startled, she gasped out "Syaoran?!"

"No. The boogey-man." He said sarcastically, opening his eyes to look at her.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"Nice observation, Sherlock." But he said it with a smirk on his face. "I woke up before you did."

"And how would you know when I woke up?" Sakura retorted back.

"I asked."

"You asked?"

"Yeah."

"About me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Yeah."

"Li-kun!"

"Because… I didn't need you dying trying to save me."

"And how would you know if I saved you or not? You were unconscious the whole time."

"Well, let's see. The last thing I remember, was preparing to ride back with the horses. Next thing I know, I'm in the hospital with my head sewn back together, a broken leg and a concussion! Oh, and a small fever. But the doctors said that was lucky."

"Lucky you had a fever?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"No… lucky it was _small_. They said I could've turned out a lot worse if I hadn't been kept warm and dry." He looked at her meaningfully.

Sakura couldn't help but blush, remembering how she was found only in her undergarments.

"So… thanks." Syaoran said softly, looking straight at her.

Sakura avoided his eyes. "For what?" She murmured "I didn't do anything more than what a decent human being would've done."

"Well, I'm lucky I had a decent person with me then, because if not… anything could've happened."

Sakura burned under his intense gaze. Somehow, she could not bring herself to look into his eyes.

"And it takes less than a decent human being, to ask whether or not the person who… basically saved their life, was awake yet… especially if you're the reason they're out cold in the first place." Syaoran finished.

At this, Sakura met his eyes. "You are _not _the reason why I was unconscious. _I _made the decision to give up my clothes. You never asked me." She told him seriously.

"Well, you wouldn't have had to make that decision in the first place if it wasn't for me, so in the end it's all the same."

Their eyes clashed and furious, silent debates went on within.

Finally, Syaoran sighed. "Will you just accept my 'Thank you', please? …What if I thanked you for being my first visitor instead?"

"Where's your family?" Sakura blurted out, thoughtlessly.

A small frown graced his face, and he looked away.

"So-sorry." Sakura stammered. "That was really inconsidera--"

"I got a phone call," Syaoran interrupted "…from my butler, Wei. He sent me his regards, along with my mothers, and the whole household staff." A bitter smile reached his lips. "Isn't that nice? Everyone wished me a 'speedy recovery'." He scoffed "Wei also apologized that my mother couldn't tell me herself, because she was busy… Can you believe that? My own mother couldn't take five minutes out of her busy schedule to wish her hospitalized son 'get well soon!'"

Sakura remained silent. She looked at the wall, where -just four doors down- her own mother and brother lay, sleeping. Sleeping after having watched over her for hours.

"…Not that I care." Syaoran continued in the same bitter tone. "That's probably the saddest part. I don't even care! I expected nothing less from her."

"What about your father?" Sakura asked him quietly.

Syaoran let out a laugh that contained no humor. "My father? Out of the two, my mother is the compassionate one, what does that say to you about him?" He laughed that same laugh again.

Sakura had never found something less funny in her whole life.

"Besides, he's god-knows-where. On business, as usual. I see him two, three times out of the year tops. Even if he were here… he'd only care because I'm the heir to the Li-clan and the only one who can carry on his almighty name!" He bit out angrily.

Sakura let him talk. Somehow, she knew he had to let it all out.

"My sisters would care though." He decided, "But they probably don't even know anything's happened yet. They all live in Hong Kong, you see? With their husbands and their children. They all have their _own_ family now. I'm the only one who's unfortunate enough to be stuck with this freakin' family for the rest my goddamn life!" He fervently struck the bedside table with his fist, causing Sakura to jump in her chair.

Without knowing what she was doing, Sakura took the hand that had assaulted the table into her own, and held it tightly.

He looked at their clasped hands, and then up at her, puzzlement and uncertainty playing on his features.

But she continued to hold on. It was the most comforting thing she could think of at the moment. As corny as it sounded, sometimes the best support you can give someone, is letting them know that someone is there for them.

Suddenly, the door to Syaoran's room burst open. The nurse stood in the doorway, blinking at the two of them.

"I heard a crash." She told them, "Is everything alright?"

Sakura swiftly let go of Syaoran's hand. "Everything's fine."

She eyed the two of them, and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Sakura felt her face heat up.

"Well, sorry Kinomoto-san, but your twenty minutes are up anyway. Time to go back to your room." The nurse informed her.

Sakura -almost robotically- walked towards the door, purposely avoiding Syaoran's gaze.

"Hai. Arigatou." She thanked the nurse, who winked once again.

"It'll be our little secret." The nurse whispered before heading back to her desk.

Sakura gripped the doorknob tightly. "Good night." She bid delicately to Syaoran, before closing his door.

**XOXO**

_Sakura felt something cool slip over her face, down her neck, and onto her chest and back._

_Then, she heard the laughter. It started off as just one giggle …an _airy _giggle… then, one after the other, they joined in, and soon it was a full-blown explosion of laughter. _

_Sakura quickly but calmly gathered her bag and her books. She brushed past a motionless Syaoran, refusing to look at him, and with as much pride as she could muster, walked down the seemingly endless aisles of tables -each one of them containing a group of laughing students. Her pace quickened the further on she walked, till she burst out the doors of the cafeteria, out onto the garden beyond, where she found solace under a large oak tree…_

_In which she decided: She __**hated**__ Syaoran Li. _

**XOXO**

She walked back into her room -under the watchful eye of the nurse- and closed the door behind her.

A loving smile lit her face, as she caught sight of her mum and Touya, still fast asleep, exactly as they were when she left them.

She snuck up to her bed, and grabbed the soft pillow that lay at the head of it. Slinking up beside Touya, she very gently lifted up his head, slipped the pillow onto his shoulder, and rested his head upon it once again. He grunted appreciatively, though remained asleep.

It was at that moment, she had truly forgiven Touya for his 'freak' comment, realizing that maybe she had overreacted slightly. At the end of the day, she knew that Touya loved her, and that was all that mattered, really.

She lightly kissed him on the forehead, before moving on to the sofa. It was a relatively large sofa. This was probably done on purpose, so patient's families -like her own- could use it as a bed.

She then carefully slid onto the sofa, next to her mum, and cuddled up to her…

… just like she use to do, when she was little girl.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: I am SUPPOSED to be doing my coursework right now, but thanks to YOU LOT I instead find myself writing this ridiculously long (for me anyway) chapter! I don't even know how it came to this! I sat down at my computer, completely prepared for a day of homework, and then I decided to look over at my reviews from 'SD' -cuz I love 'em and I am **_**that **_**sad, when I was struck with a brainwave: weaving between the past and present! … and I told myself, I'll just write a little of the chapter so I wont forget this idea… and now, hours later, I am here. So let me just say: if I fail my GCSE's… I'm blaming it on you lot! Lol. **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter though… probably the easiest for me to write than any of the others… it all came to me naturally without any writers block whatsoever. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! There are a lot of references to the first chapter if anyone noticed (the oak tree, the cuddle with her mum). Can I please get REVIEWS in compensation for failing all my coursework? XD And if I forgot to Review Reply your previous review (for some ungodly reason, since I'm 99.9 percent sure I got everyone) please let me know, and I'll reply to this chapter's review! -wink wink- -nudge nudge- **

**Oh and sorry for all the corny-ness and cliché-ness… and this long, rambling A/N. I tend to do that.**

**XOXO**


	19. Sleeping Together

**Chapter 19: Sleeping Together**

**XOXO**

"Ow!"

"Shhhh… you're gonna wake her!"

"Well then, stop hitting me!"

"Stop whining and grow some balls."

"Ouch."

"Okay, this time, I didn't even touch you."

"I know. I was talking about my pride."

"Oh I think you lost that, a long time ago."

"What makes---"

"Shut up! … I think she's waking up…"

Sakura opened her eyes to see a Tomoyo and Jake right up in her face, grins stretched across from ear to ear.

"Well, that's the first thing I want to wake up to every morning." Sakura croaked out, in good-nature.

"Well, of course!" Tomoyo replied, drawing back slightly, but still grinning. "Who wouldn't?"

"I, for one, would be delighted to wake up to Tomoyo-chan's face…" Jake broke in.

Tomoyo's face flamed. "Why thank---"

"I mean, with a face like that, it wouldn't be so hard for me to get out of bed. I'd leap out in fright." He bantered, his eyes smiling.

Tomoyo's smile slipped off her face. "Oh, I'd say now is the time for you to be frightened Oriley-san!" She muttered, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him.

Jake moved back with arms raised, in mock surrender. "Just please don't hit me …with your unusually masculine punch."

Sakura cracked a smile. She was glad to have these two by her side.

"Masculine punch?" Tomoyo said in a deadly whisper. "Oh, this means war."

"Bring it on." Jake challenged confidently.

"So…" Sakura broke in, before a battle really did start raging. "What did I miss?"

Tomoyo and Jake exchanged glances.

"Hmm… Tomoyo punched a guy?" Jake offered.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, he wouldn't let me through." Tomoyo defended herself.

"Let you through to where?" Sakura gasped, in disbelief.

Tomoyo and Jake exchanged glances.

"Let me through… to see you." Tomoyo told her gently.

"See, after you and Li-kun went missing, everybody got really worried. You guys were gone for hours, and then there was the storm but you guys still weren't back, so the teachers started getting really panicky." Jake told her. "Eventually they called the emergency service, who sent over police to search for you guys, as well as paramedics. We weren't allowed to help the search because the teachers were worried that more people would get lost." He sighed. "When they came back, with both you and Li-kun unconscious in stretchers…"

"It was scary." Tomoyo cut in. "All the teachers immediately rushed over, but they kept students away and didn't tell us anything."

"And so you punched a guy?" Sakura said incredulous.

"For all we knew, you guys could've been dead!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I mean, when we all saw you two dragged out of the forest, limp and immobile, people assumed the worst!"

"It was a really frightening moment." Jake admitted.

"Yeah. And so when the _asshole_ who stopped me from getting to you, had the nerve to say that it was none of my business, I just punched him on reflex."

"It worked though." Jake put in. "She managed to convince them to let her go to the hospital with you."

"I told them you were my cousin." Tomoyo added. "They actually believed me."

"Err I think it was because they were too scared that you'd knock their lights out if they did otherwise." Jake said, smirking.

"Just like I'm going to---"

But Sakura laid a hand on Tomoyo's arm, stopping the banter before it started.

"Thank you." Sakura said softly, smiling slightly.

"Anytime." Tomoyo replied, returning the smile.

"So how did you manage to get here, Jake-kun?"

"Well, the school gave anyone who wanted to, permission to visit you guys, as long as we didn't mind missing out on the activities planned for this afternoon."

"Aww, you guys didn't have to do that." Sakura told them, touched.

"Of course we did!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as if it were ridiculous otherwise.

"Yeah." Jake agreed. "But sorry for waking you. We'll leave you to get some rest."

"No, it's fine, really--"

"Doctors orders, missy." Tomoyo told her, wagging her finger as if Sakura were a naughty child. With that the two left.

Unable to get back to sleep, Sakura's gaze wandered to the window on her left. Not the window leading to the outside world, with a view of a narrow, winding road leading to a village of small, clustered houses, tucked away in the corner of the town. But to the window that led just beyond her room, which gave only a feeble glimpse into the hospital, too little to satisfy her curiosity.

She observed the nurse -a different one to the one who worked the night-shift, her nose burrowed into a random person's medical file. But by the speed at which her eyes scanned the page from left to right, the way her lips were parted slightly -as if the oxygen she was breathing in through her nose didn't suffice, the grip at which she held the file, as if it were her only lifeline, Sakura could tell it wasn't the medical file the nurse was so absorbed into. She could only guess, that there was some sort of thrilling book, hidden away behind those medical files.

Her eyes followed closely as a young toddler stumbled into her view, clutching on tightly to an old, worn-out stuffed animal, that looked like a cross between a lion and a bear. Looking lost, he mumbled something to his doll. The toddler then clumsily tripped over his own feet, and ended up crashing to the floor, the doll flying out of his flailing arms.

Sakura sat up in her bed. The boy's face scrunched up in a way that children's faces do before they burst into tears and hysterics. But before he could, a woman swept the toddler up in her arms. Sakura sighed with relief. But she noted that the woman had had a cell phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder the whole time, and had never even paused talking during the whole encounter. And so, with a child slung over one shoulder, with her cell phone balanced on the other, she failed to see the toddler frantically waving his outstretched arms about.

Sakura's eyes darted back to the nurse.

During that whole commotion, not once had she pried her eyes off her book.

Sakura slipped out of bed, motivation driving her.

But just as soon as she set foot outside her door, she crashed into something unexpected. Or _someone_ unexpected.

"Hiirigizawa-san?" She blurted out, "What are you doing here? Or more importantly, right outside my door?"

Eriol wrung his hands nervously.

Sakura felt a sight heat rise to her cheeks as she realized the answer to her question.

"Errr…" Eriol stammered, still fidgeting with his hands.

"Just don't tell Tomoyo-chan or Jake-kun that I was out here, alright? They –meaning Tomoyo- would kill me if they found out I left my bed." Sakura said in a stage whisper, changing the subject.

A small smile slid across Eriol's face.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." With nothing left to say, he walked away.

Sakura watched him go for a moment before remembering why she came out in the first place.

It didn't take her long to spot the tattered doll left on the white hospital floor next to her room. Gently, she picked it up, cradling it in her arms. Although she knew it wasn't fragile, she treated it as if it were made of glass, knowing how much this doll meant to a person.

She approached the desk where the nurse sat, still absorbed into the 'file'.

She cleared her throat finally gaining the woman's attention.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, a child left this doll behind accidentally." Sakura replied, holding up the worn out doll for the nurse to see.

The nurse took it and dropped it in a box beside her desk.

"Thank you. If the child comes looking, we'll make sure it is returned." The nurse went back to her file.

Sakura craned her neck to look at the poor doll dumped in a box with other odds and ends. "Is that it?" She couldn't help but ask the nurse.

The nurse plastered a smile on her face. "It will go to lost and found where the child will be able to claim it."

"Okay." Sakura said, for loss of what to say. "Thank you."

She sighed as she wandered back to her room. However, she stopped short as she glanced down the hallway.

Four doors down, Yoko stood, head bowed.

Sakura continued to watch as Yoko's hand hovered over the door handle, before limply dropping back down to her side.

Sakura quickly entered her room, not wanting to seem as if she was prying. But she couldn't help but peer out of her blinds, just in time to see Yoko walk away.

'_Why was Yang-san hanging outside Li-kun's room? And why didn't she go in?'_

**XOXO**

A soft rapping sound awoke Sakura from her daydream.

"Come in." She called out.

A nurse poked her head inside. "You have some visitors."

"Send them in." Sakura replied, expecting Tomoyo and Jake.

A man and a woman walked in.

The woman had long blonde locks, and warm brown eyes. She was extremely pretty.

The man had russet hair, and coffee-brown eyes gleaming behind a pair of square glasses.

"Dad?"

Sakura could barely believe it. The man whom she both hated with a passion, and yet somehow, still loved –though she'd never admit it, the man who she hadn't seen in over four years, who she tried so desperately to forget but couldn't… was standing before her.

"Sakura." He in turn breathed out, taking a step forward towards her.

Sakura flinched slightly. No matter how much she wanted to see him, to memorize every feature, and make out any changes, she couldn't look at him. So she turned to her window instead, fixing her gaze on that.

"What are you doing here?" She meant to say it in an accusatorial way, but somehow it came out a whisper.

"I… to see you, of course."

When Sakura made no move to reply he continued.

"Since you-your mother and I still have joint custody over you, the hospital called m-me as well to inform me of your accident, and so of course… of course, I came." He cleared his throat. "I needed to make sure you were okay."

"Well as you can see, I'm fine." Sakura replied in a monotonous voice. "So you can leave."

Her eyes did not leave the window.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I… err… I wanted to—to introduce you, to my… err… my wife."

At this Sakura's gaze snapped to the woman standing slightly behind Fujitaka. She eyed her slightly, before looking away again.

"I'm not interested." She said bluntly, her voice betraying no emotion.

"Sakura, please—"

"Just… leave."

Another silence.

Suddenly the door slammed open. From stillness to the burst of noise, Sakura's head violently whipped towards the door, where she saw Touya standing in the doorway.

She couldn't see his eyes for his bangs were overshadowing them.

"Tou-Touya." Fujitaka stuttered. "How've you been---?"

Touya lifted his head slightly. "You. Me. Outside."

With that he strode out the door. Fujitaka followed him.

As soon as the door shut, Sakura could hear muffled shouting. Her gaze had drifted back to the window, as she tried to block out their voices.

A new, more female voice joined the shouting. And soon silence reigned again.

"They were probably kicked out."

Sakura jumped slightly. She had forgotten that there was another person in the room.

She looked over at the tall blonde, leaning against the wall opposite her bed.

"I'm Caroline, by the way." The woman said.

Sakura ignored her.

"You know, I was really looking forward to this moment." Caroline continued.

'_That makes one of us.' _Sakura replied, inside her head.

"But I don't suppose you were."

'_No shit, Sherlock.'_

"Your father talks about you a lot." Caroline told her, looking right at Sakura who refused to look back. "You and Touya. In fact, it gets to the point of gushing."

Sakura unconsciously clenched her fists. _'Do you think I want to hear this right now?'_

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to explain that… that your father does… care about you."

'_Yeah well, he sure has a funny way of showing it.' _She thought bitterly.

"He told me about your whole history… so I get it."

'_I doubt it.'_

"You have every right to be mad and angry. At him… and at me."

'_Damn straight.'_

"But… just to let you know… if I didn't know that he regretted what he had done every single day since, I would've dumped him right then and there." She paused. "But he does regret it. He doesn't need to tell me. I know. Just as surely as I know the he loves both you and Touya."

Sakura's gaze remained stubbornly fixed to the window. But she felt it get a little foggy.

"So… someday… I hope," Caroline took a deep breath "I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive him. 'Cause your forgiveness would mean the world to him."

Sakura looked up. Caroline's warm brown eyes softened.

Caroline opened the door. "It was nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san." She walked out, and softly closed the door behind her.

For a while, Sakura remained motionless. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she was only broken out of her stupor when Fujitaka walked back in.

He looked at Sakura, and then around at the empty room.

"Where did Caroline go?" He asked.

Sakura didn't bother to reply.

"So I'm sorry about that. That thing with Touya." He continued after a moment.

"I'm sorry about everything." His voice cracked slightly.

Sakura finally turned to face him. Her eyes now set on his chest. But she didn't say anything.

After he seemed to gather himself, he confirmed, "So, you're okay? No real damage?"

Sakura licked her dry lips. "I was in a lot of pain before." She murmured softly "But everyday it gets a little better."

Fujitaka slowly nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Good. That's… good."

Clear that the conversation was over, he twisted the doorknob, ready to leave.

"Give it time." Sakura's voice cut the silence, halting him, "Eventually… maybe…" She took a deep breath and looked up and caught his eye "maybe… someday… all the wounds will heal."

Fujitaka nodded. The corner of his lips tugged into a barely noticeable smile. And he left.

**XOXO**

When Touya came back in, the first thing Sakura noticed was that he was shaking.

He sat down on the sofa beside her bed and put his head in his hands.

For a while, they remained like that, in silence.

Eventually, Touya lifted his head, and asked her, "How are you feeling."

"Neither here nor there." Sakura replied vaguely. "How about you?"

"Like shit." Touya snorted.

The door opened, and Sakura's mother walked in. "I came as soon as I got off work."

She kissed Sakura on the forehead. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Neither here nor there" She repeated.

"Now what does that mean?" Nadeshiko asked worried, laying a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Sakura quickly reassured, brushing her hand away.

"Okay. Anything interesting happen today?"

"…No." Touya was the one to reply.

"Nothing." Sakura confirmed.

**XOXO**

Sakura was alone in the hospital room tonight. She insisted that her mother and brother go home. She complained that Touya's snoring was keeping her awake anyway. So they reluctantly went home for the night.

Hearing noises outside her room, Sakura peered out of her blinds inquisitively.

A familiar boy and his mother were at the nurse's desk.

Curiously, Sakura went outside and leant against her door, watching them.

"Kero!" The boy squealed excitedly, hugging the doll tightly to his chest, positively beaming.

"Oh thank you for this." The mother said to the nurse, a little wearily, "He refused to sleep without it."

"It's not an 'it'," The boy corrected his mum indignantly, "It's a 'he'."

The nurse smiled at them. "It was no problem."

His mum patted the top of the boy's head. "Can we go home now?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, Kero clutched in his hands safely. Together, hand in hand, they took off.

Sakura smiled to herself.

"Out again, I see love." The familiar nurse commented, catching sight of Sakura. "Sneaking off to see your boyfriend?"

Sakura flushed embarrassed.

Right on cue, Syaoran's door opened, and out came Syaoran, struggling a little with his crutches.

Sakura rushed over, seeing him unable to keep his balance properly.

"Li-kun, are you crazy? What are you doing walking around with a broken leg in the middle of the night?" She hissed, holding her arms out, as if preparing to catch him if he fell.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No you cant. I don't have a broken leg."

"Well, some noises woke me up, and I decided to get in some practice using crutches." Syaoran explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's been what? Two days since you broke your leg? You're supposed to be on bed-rest, or at least in a wheelchair!"

"Shhh!" The nurse hushed them. She gestured to Sakura's room.

They began hobbling over there.

"My family specifically requested no wheelchairs. I had to use crutches or nothing." Syaoran explained through gritted teeth, whilst they limped.

Sakura decided not to press the subject. Instead, she opened the door for him, and led him into her room. Just as she was closing the door, she could've sworn she saw the nurse wink at her.

She shuddered.

Syaoran plopped himself on the couch, resting his broken foot on the armrest at the foot of the sofa and leaning the crutches against the wall, breathing quite heavily.

"I've been doing absolutely nothing these past couple of days, and so my muscles weren't quite up to the task yet."

Sakura scoffed. "Pretty stupid thing to do."

"Well, I also wanted to see how you were."

"Why? Should there be something wrong with me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "You tell me. I heard some of your family screaming in the corridors earlier on today.

Sakura immediately stiffened. "Did you… ummh…" She tried to sound casual, "did you hear anything?"

'_Please don't tell me they spilled my secret.'_

"Not really, it was all muffled." He replied, scratching his head. "Plus I didn't want to eavesdrop." He hastily added.

Sakura didn't even bother to comment on that, too relieved.

"So, you okay?"

"Honestly?" Sakura thought about it. "I'm not sure."

She paused. "I'm dealing." She finally concluded.

Syaoran nodded, accepting that explanation.

"How about you?"

He looked at her. Slowly he rested his head on the head of the sofa. "I guess I'm dealing too."

Sakura got into her bed. "We're just a couple of dealers."

Syaoran chuckled. "Yup." He yawned.

You know how when you see someone else yawn, you yawn too? Well, that would explain why Sakura yawned right after him.

Her eyelids were feeling unusually heavy. "Heroin or coke?"

"I was actually thinking blackjack." Syaoran replied sleepily, his eyes fluttering close.

"Oh." She murmured softly, before drifting off into a slumber.

And so they slept. Together.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: No, not in that way pervs. Raise your hands if you thought that's what it meant when you first read the chapter title? Well, I did that on purpose. Some people can just sleep together without **_**sleeping together**_

**The first chapter of 2008! Happy holidays everyone! Count this as a late Christmas present (to those who celebrate it, of course)! I'm sorry this took so long, but like I said, I'm starting an important year, which means -unfortunately for you guys: later updates. Plus I had a massive writer's block with this chapter. Wrote it all practically in this one night! Mostly, this chapter was tying up loose ends. Not much Syaoran. Oh and I know the Kero doll thing was pretty random, but it does have a small purpose so just go with it. What did you think? As always, please REVIEW! That would be the only Christmas present I need in return!**

**XOXO**


	20. Running Away

**Chapter 20: Running away**

**XOXO**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

The first thing she saw was Syaoran, sleeping peacefully on the couch beside her bed.

'_What the…?'_

It took her awhile to remember what had happened the night before, but before she could fully comprehend the situation, the door swung open.

"Wakey-wakey sunshiii--- oh!"

Syaoran's eyes shot open, as Sakura blurted out, "It's not what it looks like!"

Sakura swiftly sat up to see Tomoyo standing in the doorway, trying and failing to quell the giggles erupting from her mouth.

Sakura put a hand over her heart. "Thank god it's just you, Tomoyo-chan. For a moment there, I thought you were Touya."

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Tomoyo asked teasingly, a huge grin on her face.

"Yes. My sleep." Syaoran grumbled, grasping for his crutches.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Tomoyo commented in a sing-a-sing voice. "Or maybe, the right side?" She gave a suggestive wink.

Sakura groaned. "What are you doing here so cheerily, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo put her hands on her hips. "Is this what I get for being such an amazingly devoted friend who missed yet another set of activities to come and visit her bestest friend and tell her of some news?"

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I am extremely happy to see you here Tomoyo, I'm just not much of a morning person."

Syaoran, however, was already up and hopping his way through the door. But Tomoyo stuck a hand out, halting him in his tracks. "This is news for _both _of you." She closed the door. "Because tomorrow is our last day of camp, we are having a small dance hosted in the dining hall before we leave. Tereda-sensei said that if you two are well enough by then, you may attend. That is, if you want to of course."

"Well, I'm being discharged today, so sure. Why not?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo clapped her hands excitedly. "What about you, Li-san?"

He shrugged. "It beats going home." He decided.

"Great! I'll tell Tereda-sensei you're both coming."

"Wait… I don't have anything to wear." Sakura realized.

"Okay. Girly talk. I'm leaving." Tomoyo allowed Syaoran to pass.

She turned to Sakura. "Don't worry. It's totally casual. A nice top and skirt should do it." She grinned. "And I just happened to have brought the perfect outfit for you."

'_Oh no. What have I gotten myself into?'_

**XOXO**

Later that evening, when Tomoyo had left, Sakura got tired of being cooped up in her room all day and so decided to stretch her legs and go for a stroll around the floor. She was dressed in her own clothes, ready to be discharged when her Mum picked her up after work.

She realized, as she wandered aimlessly, that she felt a lot… lighter than usual.

She didn't really understand it, but it felt as if a weight had been lifted. A weight that she had never realized was there in the first place.

And then it struck her: her Dad.

For the past four years, he had been this dark cloud hanging over her head. But now that she had some sort of closure… well, it was still sort of there, but it wasn't as dark as it used to be. Maybe, she could finally let him go.

Maybe, she was finally ready to be _fixed_.

As she rounded the corner, familiar voices were heard. She quickly strayed out of their eyesight, and stayed behind the wall.

"---'Cause my daddy's sick."

"What is he sick with? A fever?"

"Nuh uh. It's called look… lukomi… lukimi---"

"…Leukemia?"

"Yeah! That's the big word that the doctor used."

"Wow… I-I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault, is it?"

"No. But it's just what you say."

"Why?"

"Because... because… I'm not quite sure why. It's polite."

"Okay. Hey sir?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"It's Li Syaoran."

"Okay, Mr. Li?"

"…You can call me Syaoran."

"Okay Mr. Syaoran?"

"No," _A chuckle _"Just Syaoran."

"Okay. Hey Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sick too?"

"Now why do you ask that?"

"'Cause you're in a hospital. And you can't walk right, 'cause of your funny leg."

"Well, you see, I've got a broken leg."

_Gasp. _"But it can be glued back together, right?"

"Yeah it can. I'll be better in no time."

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Will my daddy be better soon?"

_Pause. _"I… I hope so."

_Silence._

"In situations like these, hope is really all you can do. But you can help by being a good boy, so your mummy and daddy don't have to worry about you. And you can tell your daddy that you love him, because that would make him happy. And don't forget to show them your smile, so they know that you haven't lost hope."

"You mean smile like this?"

Sakura couldn't help but peek around the wall, where she saw she cutest smile she had ever seen, lighting up the child's face till it glowed.

She watched as Syaoran laughed. The sound of his laughter was rich, and almost melodious. It was as if, in that laugh, he had allowed himself to show let go of his inhibitions, ignore the gravities of life and put away his usual serious façade.

She realized she had never seen him laugh like _that_ before.

"Yeah. Exactly like that." Sakura saw him tap the child lightly on the nose, before she ducked behind the wall again.

"So whose your friend?"

"Oh! This is Kero. Kero, this is Syaoran."

"It's nice to meet you Kero."

"Kero says it's nice to meet you too."

At that point, Sakura left.

She felt as if she was invading Syaoran's privacy. As if she had stumbled onto some great secret that Syaoran didn't want other people to know.

She had never seen Syaoran laugh like that before.

But as she was walking away, she realized she wanted to see him laugh like that again.

**XOXO**

She knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

She pushed open the door, but remained standing in his doorway.

"So I'm being discharged. My mum's coming to pick me up anytime now." Sakura told him.

"Oh… okay." Syaoran replied, from his bed.

"Just thought I'd let you know."

"Okay."

"Okay." Sakura repeated.

"You can come in you know. I won't bite." Syaoran said, in an amused tone.

"Oh I'm not sure about that." But she went in anyway.

"Sit." Syaoran practically commanded, and Sakura sat on the edge of his bed, next to his waist.

"Get any practice on the crutches?" Sakura asked him, for loss of what to say.

"Yeah, I'm a regular pro now." Syaoran bragged.

"Too bad they don't have crutching at the Olympics."

"Well, I would win for sure."

Sakura leaned forward and squeezed his upper arm. "Nope. Sorry." She told him in a matter-of-fact tone, "You aren't strong enough."

"Well, that's because I wasn't flexing." Syaoran protested.

Sakura smiled. "Go on then."

She felt his flexed arm, and put a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Sorry, it's still pretty non-existent."

It was only then, that Sakura realized how close they were. Centimeters apart.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Syaoran said softly.

Her playful smile slowly slipped off her face.

They locked eyes.

"I always know what I'm talking about." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran pulled her a little closer. Sakura could probably count the number of eyelashes he had, if she wanted to.

"Do you now?"

"Li, I got to go." Sakura breathed out.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Then Sakura leaned in…

…and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye."

And she was out the door in a flash.

**XOXO**

"You kissed him?!"

"Shhhhh!" Sakura quickly hushed, looking around to see if anyone was listening, "On the _cheek_." She stressed.

"But still… you kissed him." Tomoyo said in disbelief, leaning back in her chair. "That is so… not like you."

Sakura silently agreed, as she watched groups of people dancing to the upbeat music. Coloured lights flashed all around the room, while streamers and balloons adorned the place. The people who weren't on the dance floor were either sitting down at the sidelines as she and Tomoyo were doing, or hanging around the punch table. It was your typical, average dance.

"Well, do you like him?"

"Surprisingly, I think I do."

Tomoyo gaped at her in disbelief.

"As a friend." Sakura quickly added. "I mean, a couple weeks ago, I would've laughed at the idea. But now…"

Tomoyo waved her hand about, as if brushing that irrelevant fact away.

"But I'm talking about, do you… you know, _like_ him?" Tomoyo repeated, stressing the 'like'.

Sakura was vaguely aware of a slow song coming on.

"No." _'Maybe.'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." _'No.'_

But before they could continue, Jake approached them.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

He held an arm out for Tomoyo.

Sakura noticed Tomoyo's blush, and smiled. Tomoyo looked over at Sakura, silently asking for permission. Sakura nodded, watching Jake lead Tomoyo to the dance floor.

For a while she watched the couples dance, but she soon grew bored, and so drifted outside for some fresh air.

No one was outside. She looked back into the dance hall and saw that another slow song had started playing. Sighing, with nothing better to do, she decided to go back to the lake, the lake which she had first stumbled across while she was sleepwalking… with Syaoran.

As she walked, she pondered her feelings concerning Syaoran. What was he to her?

A friend? More than a friend? Less than a friend, even?

She shook her head.

'_What am I doing? This is Li Syaoran we are talking about. LI SYAORAN! He made my life for the past four years torture. All he cares about is being popular and rich! How can I possibly even _consider_ liking a human being who cares for nothing but himself?' _She scolded herself.

'_On the other hand… his family is horrible to him. At least that's what it seems like. So you can't really blame him for being so cold and bitter, with his upbringing. Maybe _they're_ the ones who hammered the whole status thing into him. Plus, he was so sweet with that kid yesterday. And he can be kind and funny when he wants to…' _She thought.

'_No, Sakura, no! You're only going to get hurt. You know his reputation. He doesn't want a relationship… he's no good for you. Not to mention the fact that he thinks your name is RAW FISH!'_

Sakura laughed –slightly bitterly- to herself.

She was being ridiculous. She must be going crazy! There was _nothing_ going on between her and Syaoran. How on earth did she -for even a second- think otherwise?!

She reached the lake, a sense of calm washing over her.

"Funny running into you here."

Surprisingly, Sakura wasn't startled by the presence. In fact, she almost expected it. She didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were following me, Li-kun." Sakura said.

"Maybe I was here first, Kinomoto-chan." He smoothly shot back.

"How did you get through all the trees?"

He pointed to an open space between two trees. "There's a path. We just never noticed it before."

"Why aren't you at the dance?"

She followed his gaze down to his cast, then grinned at him sheepishly.

"What's your excuse?" He asked her.

She felt the blood creep up to her cheeks. "I can't dance."

"Oh everyone can dance." Syaoran told her, "It's just, some people are better at it than others."

"Wait till you see me. You'll retract that statement." Sakura said, firmly.

"Well, just wait till my leg is healed, then we'll see about that."

Sakura felt her heart pounding awfully fast. "What do you mean?"

"I'll take you dancing. See if you're as bad as you claim to be." Syaoran said casually.

Sakura could've sworn that her heart just skipped a beat. "No way, Li-kun. People could get hurt."

"I'll have an ambulance waiting near by."

"You're risking two broken legs."

"You're forgetting I'm a pro on the crutches!"

"It's your funeral." Sakura tried to play it offhandedly.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"No."

"It's a 'no'?"

"No!"

"No it's not a 'no', or 'no'?"

"Li-kun! You're messing with my head."

He grinned mischievously at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

'_You really are messing with my head.' _She thought inwardly. _'How can you be so nice to me when we're alone, but in front of others you act like an---ARRRRRRGH!' _

"Ahhhh!" She squealed aloud, spluttering out the cold water that had just hit her face.

She looked up at a chuckling Syaoran in disbelief.

"Did you just splash me?!" She gasped out.

"Well, you looked like you were in a trance or something, and that was the only thing I could think of to--- hey!" He cried out, as Sakura scooped up a handful of ice water and threw it in his face. "That was totally uncalled for!" He complained.

"Well, you were babbling like a monkey, and that was the only thing I could think of---" She shot off giggling, as Syaoran bent down and swiped water at the place where she once stood.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily!"

"Actually I am. What are you going to do? Run after me?" She teased.

"Actually I am." Syaoran told her, whilst fumbling for his crutches.

"Oh Li-kun, at least go down with pride."

"Trust me. You're the only one that's going down." With that said, he used the end of one of his crutches to push her into the lake.

Sakura yelped out, as she landed butt-first, into the shallow lake.

"LI SYAORAN!" She tried to stand up, but lost her footing on a particularly slippery rock and ended up wetting herself further. Fuming, and slightly embarrassed, she finally managed to get on her feet, completely drenched on the lower half, with a wet face and sodden hair. She irritably swiped some strands of hair out of her eyes. "You are so…" She trailed off.

Syaoran was laughing. That musical laugh.

He stopped short when he realized she was staring.

"What?"

His question was met by an alien expression.

He walked to the edge of the lake, the closest he could get to her.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned and slightly amused.

Still wearing that strange, inexplicable expression, Sakura followed suit and drew towards him.

"Sa---"

And somehow, by one way or another, her lips inconceivably ended up on his, in a searing, breathless kiss.

Her body was crushed against his, and suddenly the chill of the water against the night air was forgotten, and all that could be felt was a blazing heat.

The kiss grew deeper, and by then, all thoughts had dissipated. Instinct took over.

Sakura was the first to pull away.

It was a sort of awkward stumble backwards, as if the whirlwind of emotions passing through her, by some means, affected her balance. The chill hit her. She didn't dare look him in the eye. The only thing that confirmed her of his presence was the sounds of his heavy breathing, slowly in time with hers.

_One breath in. One breath out. _

Sakura had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to recover from the loss of warmth. She didn't know what else to do.

And so, she took the easy way out, the most cowardly tactic she could take… and ran.

…Knowing that he couldn't run after her.

**XOXO**

**Author's Note: Woah… that kiss was hard to write. Love it or hate it, as I know some of you will. This chapter certainly jumped ahead. But I have my reasons. I know it was unexpected, but I just thought that not all kisses are anticipated. Sometimes, the spontaneous ones turn out to be the best kind. But go ahead and squeal or whine in your REVIEWS! I updated extra early. ;)**

**XOXO**


	21. Senses

**Chapter 21: Senses**

**XOXO**

A week passed without incident.

Ever since the… night of the dance, Sakura had avoided Syaoran, as best as she could. She was the last person to arrive in the classroom, and the first to leave when the bell rang. At lunch times, she glued herself to Tomoyo and Jake, and she left school at a run.

She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she just couldn't face him.

Not yet. Not now.

Sitting in social studies, the last lesson she would have to endure before the weekend started, she could feel his stare burning into the back of her head.

'_Oh why does Syaoran have to sit behind me?' _She wondered feebly, doing her best to ignore him.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a sharp jab in her ribs.

She glared at the offending person, Tomoyo, whose wide eyes gaped behind her. Sakura gulped, before turning slowly to face the teacher, who was apparently, waiting for Sakura to do something.

Sakura stared helplessly at the teacher, who stared back offering no help. She glanced down at the hat that was placed in front of her, before turning to Tomoyo desperately.

Tomoyo discreetly pointed at Sakura, and then at the hat.

With a certain level of understanding, Sakura picked a slip of paper out from the hat, and unfolded it.

The teacher, along with the rest of the class, continued to stare at her, expectantly.

"Yoko Yang." she uneasily read aloud.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san for wasting ten minutes of my lesson to pick your partner for your following assignment." The teacher bit out sarcastically.

Sakura never liked that social studies teacher.

**XOXO**

The doorbell rang.

It might as well have been the chimes leading to hell.

Sakura didn't even bother to put a smile on her face as she answered the door.

Yoko stood there, looking just about as enthusiastic as Sakura.

Sakura was surprised when Yoko vehemently refused to work at her own house, and insisted they worked on their project as Sakura's house, considering Yoko's previous comments concerning Sakura's house. It was understandable that Sakura was reluctant to let her in.

For a moment they stood, staring.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

Sakura contemplated replying 'no', just for the heck of it. But instead, she stepped aside, civilly.

Yoko wandered into Sakura's living room, standing there awkwardly.

"Let's get this over and done with, shall we?" Yoko sighed.

Sakura gestured towards the sofa. "Sit down." She offered, tonelessly.

Yoko obliged, dumping her books and her bag on the coffee table in front.

Sakura's mom walked in, rummaging through her purse.

"Honey, I'm just headed for work, but I'll be back at around eight, so if you could cook dinner, that would be great-- oh!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

She waited for Sakura to introduce them.

Sakura forced a smile onto her face. "Mom this is Yang Yoko, Yang-san this is my mother, Nadeshiko. We're working on a school project. The teacher assigned us together." She added in, rather unnecessarily.

"It's nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san." Yoko said politely, surprising Sakura a little.

"Please, call me Nadeshiko-san." Sakura's mom corrected, smiling. "And its nice to meet you too, Yang-san.

Yoko smiled back.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so briskly but I'm a little late. Sweetie," she turned to look at Sakura, "Don't forget you have your last check up with the doctor at six. You sure you don't mind going alone?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I don't even need this final check-up. My fever's gone and everything. But I'll go. No worries." She hastily added, as Nadeshiko was opening her mouth to protest.

Nadeshiko shot her a stern look before heading out the door.

"Come back anytime Yang-san!" She called out, before the door closed behind her.

Sakura couldn't help but scoff under her breath.

**XOXO**

Her study session with Yoko, didn't quite go as bad as she expected. Sakura decided as she packed up her books, after Yoko had already left.

No words were passed between them, except when necessary, and because of this, they worked through their project quickly and efficiently. Overall, it was a good effort.

A little buzzing sound altered Sakura to a bag left on the table. She groaned realizing that Yoko had accidentally left it behind.

A little cautiously, she took a peek inside, half expecting to see torture items inside.

A cellphone was vibrating, the contact name appearing as _Private Number_. There was also a compact, some lip gloss, mascara, and a wallet… the usual.

Having an internal debate with herself, Sakura was torn between waiting till Monday to return it, or risk going to Yoko's lair and return it now.

Deciding that Yoko would probably need it, Sakura sighed as she checked up Yoko's name in the phone directory and found her address. It wasn't that far from her house.

Half-heartedly, she picked up her feet and began the walk there.

'_Look like it's going to pour tonight.'_ She observed, looking up at the grey sky, and picking up her pace.

Sakura did a double-take when she reached the supposed address. She was expecting a lavish mansion -the size of Syaoran's house, but this house… this house was only a little bigger than her own.

Just as she was uneasily lifting up a hand to knock, a loud crashing noise was heard from inside, causing Sakura to warily take a step back. Loud but muffled voices broke out from behind the door.

Tentatively, Sakura gently rapped her knuckle on the door. When there was no answer, she repeated the action, with a little more force.

The door was flung open. A large, gruff-looking man stood in the entrance. He was wearing a white wife-beater which clearly displayed his beer-belly, and his face looked like it hadn't been shaved in weeks.

"I errr… I think I may have gotten the wrong address." Sakura stammered, nervously. "I'm looking for Yang, Yoko Yang."

The man grunted.

Sakura didn't know how to interpret that.

"Yoko!" The man suddenly barked, just as Sakura was ready to turn around and run.

Abruptly, the man ducked, catching Sakura by surprise. A hairbrush hit the wall behind his head with a thud.

Sakura jumped back, involuntarily.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT DONE HERE YET YOU BASTARD! COME BACK AND FACE ME YOU SLIMY SCUMBAG!" A voice suddenly screeched from somewhere inside the house.

"CHRIST WOMAN! I WAS JUST ANSWERING THE FUCKING DOOR!" The man bellowed in reply. "HOW ABOUT YOU REMOVE THE STICK UP FROM YOUR ASS FOR ONCE!"

He left somewhere into the house, still shouting obscenities along the way, and leaving Sakura frozen on the porch, horrified.

A patter of footsteps was heard, and Sakura's attention was drawn to Yoko who was just in her peripheral view, coming down the stairs.

Yoko winced noticeably, as more swearing was heard.

"What is it?" She asked irritably, at her bickering parents. "I told you, I'm not getting in the middle of this!"

Sakura heard another grunt, and Yoko's gaze instantly fell on her.

Sakura watched, as Yoko's eyes widened, aghast and almost… embarrassed, at the sight of her. She quickly rushed outside to join Sakura, slamming her front door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped at Sakura immediately the minute the door closed. "I thought I told you not to come here!"

Yoko's eyes were blazing with such fury that Sakura was unable to reply. She just held out the bag to Yoko wordlessly.

Yoko looked at the bag, and then back up at Sakura again.

Suddenly, the front door was thrown wide open, and an unfamiliar woman came storming out from it.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE, YOU BASTARD?!" She walked passed Sakura and Yoko without a second glance.

The previous man, stood in the doorway. "YOU'LL COME CRAWLING BACK, BEGGING ON YOUR KNEES FOR ME TO TAKE YOU BACK! YOU ALWAYS DO!"

The woman replied with a very rude gesture, before marching off.

"Stupid bitch." The man muttered from the doorway.

He seemed to catch sight of Sakura and Yoko. "Yoko, your stupid mother's sodded off again." He growled at her, "So get your own dinner." The door crashed close.

For a moment, no one moved. Then Yoko sunk to the pavement, her head in her arms.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She contemplated leaving Yoko –it seemed like she was intruding in on a private moment- but that would seem cruel, plus she was still holding Yoko's bag. So instead, she awkwardly sat down beside her.

After minutes of silence –Sakura didn't know how long, Yoko finally lifted her head.

She stared at Sakura with red and swollen eyes, and Sakura looked back, thoughtfully.

In that brief moment, the hostility that had always been there between them, seemed to vanish. Instead they were just two strangers, who realized that they really didn't know one another at all.

Then, it started to rain.

Yoko's eyes hardened. She snatched her purse from Sakura's hands and stood up, glaring down at Sakura.

"If you tell anyone, _anyone_," she stressed "about what you saw here today, you will be sorry."

With that, she strode off, leaving Sakura sitting by herself on the walkway, smiling slightly.

After all, it was a bittersweet moment.

**XOXO**

Sakura shrugged off her wet raincoat as soon as she entered through the hospital doors. She clapped her hands over her ears as a loud burst of thunder boomed.

She immediately headed for the elevator. Spotting one that was on the midst of closing, she hurriedly called out "Hold the elevator!" and managed to slip a hand between the closing doors.

To her relief, it re-opened and she hastily got in, automatically hitting the fifth floor button.

A small cough alerted her to another presence, and she whirled around only to be met by a casual Syaoran, leaning against the back wall of the elevator, arms crossed over his chest and gaze focused intently on her.

Sakura froze, cursing her unbelievably bad luck.

'_Him? Or all people? Kami-sama, why?'_

He didn't initiate any conversation, so Sakura turned back to face the doors of the elevator, trying hard to focus on the rising numbers, instead of his scorching gaze burning holes in the back of her head.

'_Level 2… Level 3… Level 4--'_

Suddenly, the whole elevator came to a grinding halt, the lights in the lift flickered and died, and the floor shook slightly, causing Sakura to grasp blindly on to the sides of the elevator in an attempt to stay upright.

Simultaneously, there were two crashing sounds, just as Sakura felt something nip her right shoulder and then fall onto her foot. She yelped slightly.

Her ears picked up on a groan. "Li-kun," She called into the darkness sharply, "Are you okay?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. I just fell on my broken leg again." Even though she couldn't see him, she was sure he had said it between gritted teeth. "Are you okay? I heard you scream before."

"Something just hit me is all. It was more the shock of it, than any actual pain." Sakura explained.

"Sorry. I think that was my crutches." Syaoran informed her, "I leant them against the wall, and they both fell."

Sakura slowly slid down the walls of the lift until her bottom touched the floor. "What happened?" She wondered aloud.

"It may have been because of the storm," Syaoran replied, "A power cut or something."

"This is a hospital though. Shouldn't they have back-up generators or something?"

"Stupid cheap, government hospital." Sakura heard Syaoran grumble.

Sakura sighed. "Then why did you even come here Li-kun? I'm sure you could've been provided a private, specialized doctor right in the comfort of your own home."

It was quiet for a moment. Just when Sakura was going to give up hearing a reply, he murmured, "Because I wanted to see you."

Sakura felt her breath get caught in her throat. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, and she silently thanked Kami-sama for turning off the lights in this elevator.

She tried to play it cool. "Well, you must have an 'in' with God."

"And by that you mean…?"

"Well, we're trapped in an elevator together." Sakura replied simply.

"You think we're trapped?" His tone was unusually sharp.

"Well, there's no way to get out, really."

She heard him inhale deeply. "At least until someone comes to help us." She added in quickly. "Are you okay, Li-kun?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" He said -a little too quickly, in Sakura's opinion.

"Well, you're breathing rather heavily…" She trailed off, _'Why am I asking?' _"I don't know. I just sense that something's wrong with you. You sure you're okay?"

There was a long pause. "I just don't really… take much pleasure…" Syaoran drew out slowly, "in being… confined to… small spaces."

"You're claustrophobic?"

"No. I just don't like being restricted to such limited areas."

"You're claustrophobic?" Sakura repeated, a hint of amusement clear in her voice.

"No!" His frustrated tone took Sakura aback. "I'm not." He said, more calmly.

"Okay." Sakura said softly, "You're not."

For a while, nothing could be heard except for Syaoran's laboured breathing.

"You know," Sakura started cautiously, "Its okay to have a weakness."

When he neglected to respond she continued, "You don't have to be strong… all the time."

"…I do."

He said it so quietly, Sakura wasn't sure if were just the wind. Then again, the air in the lift was completely still, eerily silent.

Impulsively, she blindly reached out in the darkness, until her hand wrapped around something warm and hard. She moved closer, as she gently probed it with her fingers, finding it to be a closed fist. Slowly and carefully, she pried his fingers apart until they were an open fan.

It was pitch black. Utterly dark. It was not logic, it was not reason that led her on… it was pure instinct.

Because her _**sight**_ had failed her, she had to reply upon her other four senses:

The _**smell **_of his intoxicating scent –a mixture of spice and flora: cinnamon and peonies.

She heard him draw in a sharp breath, as her slight fingers, smoothly glided over his open palm, drawing small, round circles. Her own, slender fingers –with a mind of its own- crept up onto his arm, the tip skimming the surface of his arm lightly –up and down, up and down. She felt him shiver under her touch. Gradually, they slid gracefully onto his shoulder blades… his neck… his jaw line.

The _**feel **_of his skin –silky and callous at the same time.

They moved on to the contours of his face. The curve of his nose, the shape of his cheekbones. They flew over his closed eyelids, before resting on his parted lips. And they were _plump_, Sakura remembered from the day they were stranded in that cave.

The _**sound**_ of –not only his- but her, heavy breathing.

Slowly, she felt his lips move to form a word.

"You."

And before she could comprehend the meaning behind those words, she felt his mouth crash onto her own.

The _**taste**_?

Indescribable.

**XOXO**

**Author's Note: Seemed like a nice place to end it. You should know, I am on holiday… overseas. I am being charged by the hour… at my hotel. It is not cheap, lets put it this way. In other words, I was rushed, I haven't read it over searching for mistakes like I usually do, I wrote the first things that flew into my mind (reacting on **_**instinct**_**), and hopefully, it shows you guys my dedication to this story, and you readers. So I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues (try and ignore), and please rewards me with your REVIEWS! I am especially nervous about this chapter, not sure on how you guys will react to it.**

**XOXO**


	22. Darkness

**Chapter 22: Darkness**

**XOXO**

Sakura was completely immersed. She was lost. She was in over her head. She was going deeper and deeper and was finding it very hard to find her way out again.

Suddenly she felt a pull –or was it a push?- back into reality.

And she was back in the elevator, surrounded by darkness, with Syaoran's warm hands placed on either side of her face, while her own were clutching tightly onto the front of his shirt.

It took her a moment to become aware of her need for air and she immediately gasped for breaths. The sound of their labored breathing was all that could be heard amongst the resounding silence.

Sakura tried to lean in but Syaoran stubbornly kept her at an arms length away. Her hands gripped onto his shirt more forcefully, before loosening in resignation.

Slowly, Syaoran leaned in, just so that their foreheads were touching. For a moment, they breathed the same air. The scent of cinnamon was driving Sakura crazy.

"What are we doing here?" Syaoran murmured, his voice hoarse.

'_What are we doing here? We are caught in the web of lies that I have weaved.' _

"Li?" Sakura rasped.

"Syaoran." He cut in firmly.

"What?"

"Syaoran. You can-- you can call me… Syaoran."

Sakura was momentarily stunned. _"No one calls me Syaoran." _Echoes of the past resonated in her mind.

"… Syaoran?" The word smoothly slid off her tongue.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" His voice was gentle. Kind. She didn't deserve it.

She was glad she couldn't look into his eyes. Those amber eyes that seemed to have some strange hold on her. The ones that could make her feel so strong, and so weak, at the same time. She knew, that if she could look into those eyes -at this very moment- her will would falter.

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm not who you think I am. I am not Sashimi. In fact, Sashimi is just… is just that. Raw fish." It was an effort to keep her voice steady. "I am Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. That is who I've been all along, and that's who I will ever be. Sakura."

She was glad she couldn't see his face. His expression. His disgust. She didn't know if she could take it.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, to everyone… but I can't say that I am sorry that I did it. Because given the choice, I would do it again. I needed Sashimi. Through her I could do things that Sakura would've never done. I befriended Jake, and I don't think I would've been that open to it if I had still been Sakura, in fear of getting hurt. Not to mention that he probably wouldn't have wanted to be friends with me if I was still Sakura. I-I wouldn't have been able to stand up to Eriol. And I…" _'Here goes nothing' _"… I wouldn't have… have…" She cleared her throat, "I would never have…" The words were stuck in her throat, "…go-gotten to know you." _'Coward.' _

The darkness was her friend.

The warmth on her face was lost as Syaoran's hands slipped off, but that only made her cling to his shirt that more tightly.

She could feel his eyes searching her face, but she closed her own eyes, resting her forehead against his. She tried to get her breathing back to normal, but to no avail.

She waited for him to push her away. She waited for the heated, cutting words, she was sure would come. She waited for him to do something. The anticipation was killing her. The silence spoke volumes.

"I know." His voice cut through the stillness.

Her eyes flew open. Of all things, Sakura did not expect that. Confusion was added to the whirlwind of emotions she was currently feeling.

"I've known that you were Sakura, for awhile now." Syaoran continued.

"You knew?"

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Okay I know, shortest chapter ever. And it took so long to come out… I deserve whatever you throw at me. But this is a pivotal chapter and it was so hard for me to write. I hadn't even planned for this moment till at least another two or three chapter ahead, but I had a major writer's block and when I finally sat down in front of the computer… this came out. And I had to end it there, because the next chapter will be going back in time. **

**Major cliffhanger, major twist, but don't worry... It won't be too long till the next chapter comes out… hopefully. The next chapter has been in my mind for a while now. I always had this twist in mind, along with another one coming up in **_**CHAPTER 23**__**: Angels and Demons **_

**XOXO **


	23. Angels and Demons

**Chapter 23: Angels and Demons**

**XOXO**

_**(Chapter 1)**_

**SYAORAN**

_I glance at my watch. Almost an hour early for school, as per usual. Anything to get out of the house. _

_I take my normal route to school, absorbing my surroundings along the way. Around the corner, is my favourite site in all of Japan: the cherry blossom park. _

_Even when they aren't in bloom, I love them. _

_They're just so special, so unique. You can only find them in Japan. Plus, they're unpredictable. They can bloom at any moment and wither just as quickly. Unpredictability is important to a guy like me, who gets bored easily. _

_As I round the corner, my breath is caught in my throat. The cherry blossom trees are in full bloom! And nothing is more beautiful than a blooming cherry blossom. Except maybe…_

_Sakura?_

_She is dancing, laughing. The cherry blossom petals dance with her, around her. _

_It took me a moment to remember how to breathe. _

_Stupid Syaoran. You're not meant to think of her that way. She's a geek, she's not even that good-looking… she's too good for you._

_Her green eyes flash through my mind. I resist the urge to hit myself. Why? Why can't I get those eyes out of my head? Ever since the day I met her, when we collided and our eyes met… god why does green have to be my favourite colour? _

_She was as unpredictable as the cherry blossoms. How fitting. My first impression of her was that she was shy and weak, what with the big glasses, oversized clothes and her inability to open her locker… but then she called me, and I quote, an 'Inconsiderate bastard', boy did that shock me. No one –outside my family- had ever talked to me in that way. _

_She made me laugh that day too, and moments when I genuinely laugh are few and far between. _

_My eyes continue to follow her every move. I watch as she reluctantly leaves, in the direction of the school._

_I wait a few moments before starting in the same direction. I wouldn't want her to think I was following her or anything. _

**YOKO**

"_Kinomoto Sakura will be paired with Li Syaoran."_

_I scowl openly, cursing the science teacher. It's just my luck, isn't it? What does Kinomoto-san have that I don't, anyway? Besides the lack of fashion sense. I try to stifle my snicker, but I swear Li-kun gave me a funny look anyway. _

_Of course, I'm not even sure that he does like her. I mean, what on earth would he see in her? She's not even that smart, for god sakes! So why is it, that whenever he looks at her, I see this sense of… of longing in his eyes? It's pathetic! _

"_Yamada Taro will be paired with Yang Yoko."_

_Great. Just great. Kinomoto-san gets Li-kun, and I'm stuck with Yamada-san. The heavens are against me. _

_I grab Li-kun as soon as the bell rings. I jut out my bottom lip, in what I'm hoping is a cute way. _

"_Moi Li-kuh, why do you have to be stuck with that stupid nerd, anyway?" I mutter, as if he had a decision in that matter. _

"_I know, I wish I wasn't baby, but I have no choice." I try to find comfort in his words, but he refuses to look at me while he says them --No! Li-kun likes me. I'm sure he does. I mean, we're dating after all. Okay, not really dating, at least not officially. But official or not, I have my claims on him. _

_Almost as if to prove that, I lean in for a kiss… and find my lips landing on his cheek. _

_I pull away. "What's wrong with you, Li-kun?" I ask him, a little angrier at his rejection than necessary. _

"_Nothing." Again with the avoiding eye contact thing. _

_I glance around to make sure we are alone._

"_This doesn't have anything to do with… Kinomoto-san, does it?"_

_Oh that got his attention alright, his head snapping up. _

"_No, of courses not. Besides the fact that I'm annoyed as hell to be stuck with her as a lab partner." He quickly replies. A little too quickly._

_What does she have, that I don't? _

**SYAORAN**

_Oh no. There's no way that Yoko-chan is starting to suspect my feelings regarding Sakura, is there? --Not that there are any feelings there, of course._

_Oh who am I kidding?_

_I need to fix this. Quickly._

**YOKO**

_The nerve of that girl! Spitting in my Li-kun's face. _

"_Don't talk to him like that, you lowly nerd." I quickly defend, hoping it'll win me points with Li-kun. _

_Kinomoto-san didn't deserve Li-kun's affections… if he had any of course._

"_Cause that's what you are… a stupid… filthy… worthless… geek."_

_I want her to know exactly what I thought of her. I want her to feel some of the pain that I feel over losing Syaoran to someone like her! I deserve him. I would appreciate him. I actually wanted him!_

"_At least I'm not a whore."_

_She did not just say that. That bitch, who took Li-kun from me, did not just call _me _a whore. _

_I am so angry at the unfairness of it all, I raise a hand to hit that smug smirk right off her face. _

**SYAORAN**

_Out of pure reflex, I catch Yoko-chan's hand before it could cause any damage. I didn't even think about it. My instinct is to protect Sakura._

_I roughly shove her hand away, driven by my anger at the fact she had tried to hurt Sakura for no good reason at all. Sakura was just defending herself against Yoko-chan's attacks._

_I want to warn Yoko-chan not to do that again. To yell at her, to hit her even! _

_She's not worth it, I tell myself. Did I just accidentally say that aloud?_

_I've got a reputation to uphold. _

**YOKO**

_I know it's mean, but I'm generally a mean person. _

_I am happy to see how hurt Kinomoto-san was at Li-kun's comment. _

_**(Chapter 2 and 3)**_

**SYAORAN**

_Sakura is over at my house for the very first time, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm nervous. _

_I turn to her, when I realize she has stopped walking. "What?"_

"_Oh nothing. It's just that… we also have a copy of this Picasso painting in our house."_

"_This one isn't a copy." I tell her. _

"_Holy crap!"_

_Again, words I never would've expected come flying from her mouth. Clearly, she feels the same, if her reaction indicated anything. _

_I chuckle at her cuteness. Cuteness? Oh kill me now. _

_I clear my throat, embarrassed, and continue walking. _

'_Cuteness' is not in my vocabulary._

_I shoot my trophy cupboard a look of disgust as I enter my room, like I always do. God, I hate that trophy cupboard. It is a constant reminder for me of what I hate most about my life. But mother insisted on having it in my room. _

_Said mother comes home minutes later, announcing herself with a loud "SYAORAN LI!"_

_I automatically wince at her tone, knowing that it means I am in trouble._

"_Wait here." I tell Sakura. _

_Mother screams at me for having came 3__rd__ place in a tae kwon do competition, instead of 1__st__. She goes on about how people expect me to be the best at everything, and anything less is considered a failure. How I disgraced the Li-clan, and her disappointment at having me as a son. What else is new?_

_I'd like to be angry at her. I'd like to tell her what a disappointment it is having her as a mother. But I can't. Mostly because, really, I am just angry at myself. _

_I really shouldn't have come in 3__rd__ place. I should've trained harder. _

_I bottle this anger inside of me as I walk back to my room… only to find Sakura looking through that hated trophy cupboard of mine, even after I specifically told her not to. _

"_I thought I told you to stay out of my business." Deep breaths. Try to keep calm._

"_I-I'm sor-sorry."_

_I need to get her out of my house, before I say or do something I will regret. "Get out."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_I told you to GET OUT!"_

_After she leaves, I stand there for a while, just trying to calm myself. _

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. What have I done? She looked so scared. Am I really that frightening? I resist the urge to punch the wall. _

_I need some fresh air. Mumbling something to Wei, I head for Penguin Park. I am much calmer now. The crisp air soothes me. _

_There, I meet a pretty girl. She looks somewhat familiar but I can't quite place it. This annoys me, so I observe her more thoroughly. My eyes land on her eyes._

_I would know those green eyes anywhere._

"_Are you SAKURA?" _

_But can that be possible? _

_She convinces me that it is not. That she is Sakura's sister, Sashimi. _

_She asks me "Are you friends with her?"_

_I don't know what to say. I'd like to think we are. "I-I-I guess you could say that."_

_She goes off at me, and I take it in. I know I deserve it. But then she goes too far._

"_There are actually some people out there who WORK for their fortune and status! You… YOU just inherit it! All YOU need is the right blood! YOU don't need to put in any effort whatsoever and yet you still get so much in return! Always getting, never giving! That must be your motto! You could earn millions just for sitting on your bloody ass the whole day! You must be so proud--"_

_That's when I reach my limit. "SHUT UP!"_

I _don't work for what I get? She must be kidding. I have many flaws, that, I can admit. But my work ethic is not one of them. _

"_You don't know a single thing about MY life! So don't you dare just stand there and JUDGE me based on the things your sister may have told you!" And I storm off._

_**(Chapter 4)**_

**SYAORAN**

_The next day, I see Sakura. I instantly feel guilty, remembering all the things her sister, Sashimi-san, had said yesterday. I didn't know how much my actions had affected her. I had always thought of it as a bit of fun. I try to apologize._

"_I'd also like to apologize for my behavior towards you in general, I mean, up until yesterday, I didn't realize--" I catch sight of Yoko-chan, who is glaring at the two of us. I freeze up. "--How pathetic you are! God, you little freak, just stop talking to me, will ya!"_

_Mentally, I am scolding myself as I walk away, replaying the look on her face over and over again, just to torture myself. _

_But I have been brought up being ordered to excel at everything. Including my social life. And I cannot jeopardize that. _

_After all, I have an excellent work ethic. _

**YOKO**

_I was feeling pretty good about myself after this morning. Li-kun ditching Kinomoto-san for me and all. But as soon as we get into class, Li-kun keeps sending her these pitiful glances that make me want to throw up. _

_He sees that I am watching him, and quickly shifts his eyes from Kinomoto-san to the board. _

_I turn to glare at Kinomoto-san, just as she looks up and catches my eye. That just makes me more livid._

**ERIOL**

"_Why is everyone staring at us?" I ask, feeling numerous pairs of eyes watching my every move. _

"_They just can't believe that you two, who are so beautiful and could easily be popular, is hanging out with such an ugly geek like me."_

_My ears are extra sensitive to the word geek, and trigger my memories of my school in England. None of which are very pleasant. I do my best to suppress them. _

"_Eriol-kun, you're being awfully quiet all of a sudden." Tomoyo-chan breaks through my memories. _

"_Oh, huh? I was just thinking." I reassure her quickly. _

"_By the way, I've been meaning to ask, where are your glasses?" _

"_I wear contact lenses now. Glasses didn't really suit me." I try to keep the bitterness out of my voice. _

"_I thought they did." _

'_Well, you're the only one' was at the tip of my tongue, when a group resembling the 'Fantastic Fifteen' sauntered up to us. The haunting recollections are harder to suppress at the name._

_My mind works on autopilot, while I battle with my memories. _

"_--if you continue to hang out with this nerd any longer you will also be labeled a nerd." That one sentence stands out to me, ringing forebodingly in my ears, as if they had been shouted. I wonder if she knows how much power that sentence has over me. _

_Immediately I lose the fight against my memories and flashbacks of those torturous days continuously replay through my mind, against my will. It's all I can think about when it comes to my turn to answer the unspoken question. _

"_Eriol Hiirigizawa! What the hell are you waiting for!? Just tell them that you wouldn't ditch Sakura for them in a million, billion years!"_

_I want to, I do, but… "I… I c-can't."_

_I'm so sorry Sakura, but… "I wont." _

"_What?" _

_I look her in the eye, hoping that my begging for forgiveness is clear in my own eyes._

"_I'm sorry Kinomoto." _

_I really am. _

_**(Chapter 5)**_

**SYAORAN**

_I had originally come to the mall to buy a suit that I needed for the 'important' dinner I had tonight. They're always 'important' dinners, according to mother. But, unexpectedly, I had bumped into Kinomoto Sashimi-san… and I mean that literally. _

_Her reaction towards me was not pleasant, to say the least… not that I blame her. And so when Daidouji-san invited me for dinner, I tried to politely decline. But I have a feeling that when Daidouji-san sets her mind to something, she usually gets it._

_And that's how I ended up here, discussing movies, with Daidouji-san and Sakura's sister. _

_While Daidouji-san is telling me about the movie _She's the man_, which apparently is the_ _'funniest movie ever', I glance at my watch out of pure habit._

_OH SHIT!_

_The dinner! With some important family who had important connections with the important Li-clan or what not. That's what it usually was. _

"_Shit, I'm late! I'm gonna be so dead. Sorry, I've got to go."_

_7:05… I'm already five minutes late. _

"_Thanks. I had a good time. We should do this again some time."_

_Mother is going to kill me…_

"_Say tomorrow?" Daidouji-san asks me, out of the blue._

"_Sorry?" I was just being polite really, I didn't expect her to take up my offer so quickly. _

"_Well, tomorrow's a Saturday, so why don't we meet up again? The three of us?" Tomoyo continues._

_I don't have time for this. _

"_Errr… sure." Whatever. _

_7:06… six minutes late. _

"_I'm really sorry, but I really need to go. Why don't we meet up here, around five-ish?" _

"_Fine by me."_

_Thank god. _

"_Okay, see you tomorrow! Bye!" _

_But even as I run, I am able to pick up, Daidouji-san's last words: _

"_Jeez. I wonder what was so important?"_

_You have no idea. _

_7:07… seven minutes late._

_**(Chapter 6)**_

**YOKO**

_I drown out the endless stream of useless chatter that comes from my gossiping 'friends'… and I use that term loosely. _

_As my thoughts wander to a certain someone, my eyes wander too… and happen to catch said person. _

_What the hell…? _

_He said he was busy doing homework when I invited him out! That lying scumbag! Who the hell is that girl he's with? Is he cheating on me? Oh there is hell to pay…_

**SYAORAN**

_Surprisingly, I was genuinely enjoying myself, hanging out with Kinomoto-san. _

_I was only here because anywhere was better than being at home right now, but actually having a good time, was a bonus. _

_Of course, I spoke too soon, and jinxed it._

_At least, if an approaching Yoko-chan was any indication. _

_How am I going to get out of this one?_

"_Li-kun, who's this?" She asks._

_My throat is suddenly feeling dry. _

"_Yoko… ummh… this is Kino—Sashimi, Sashimi, this is Yang Yoko." _

_It's horrible, I know. But I didn't want them to know that Kinomoto Sashimi-san was Sakura's sister._

**YOKO**

_What is up with Li-kun and the Kinomoto women?_

_What does Li-kun see in them?_

_How could Li-kun do this to me? _

_I… I love him. At least, I think I do._

_I hate Kinomoto-san -both of them!- for making me doubt myself. _

_I hate Kinomoto-san for taking Li-kun away from me. _

_But mostly, I hate Kinomoto-san because she has everything I want …and doesn't even realize it. _

_**(Chapter 7)**_

**SYAORAN**

_It's weird. _

_As I hold on to Kinomoto Sashimi-san, there's this feeling in my gut. Or is it my stomach? _

_It's a weird feeling._

_Maybe it's because we didn't get the chance to eat lunch. Yes, that must be the cause of this… fluttering sensation in my stomach. _

_Or maybe it was the eggs I had for breakfast. I could've sworn they tasted funny. _

…_Actually, I've had these feelings before. This swooping sensation in my stomach. But that's only when Sakura is around. _

_So why am I feeling this way around her sister?_

_Suddenly, Kinomoto-san looks up. _

_And I find myself lost in those swirling emerald depths. _

…_Damn, I sound like a pansy-ass._

_Looking into Kinomoto Sashimi-san's eyes, I can just imagine that it is actually Sakura in her place. _

_And keeping that in mind, I lean in. _

_**(Chapter 8)**_

**JAKE**

_--Science may have alleviated the miseries of disease and drudgery and provided an array of gadgetry for our entertainment and convenience, but it has left us in a world without wonder. Our sunsets have been reduced to wavelengths and frequencies. The complexities of the universe have been shredded into mathematical equations. Even our self-worth as human beings have-- Woah!_

_Reality is forced upon me, as I collide with someone. _

_My instant reflex is to catch her, which is what I do._

"_Thank you." The stranger replies. _

_I notice her flushed cheeks, and cannot help but think she's cute._

_I smile at her, charmingly. "You're most certainly welcome. It was my fault anyway, I should've been watching where I was going, but I was just so absorbed into this book…" _

"_Angels and Demons,"_

**TOMOYO**

_Sakura-chan, where are you? _

_Ever since that strange phone call I received from her yesterday, that is all I can think about._

_Did she actually go through with it?_

**SYAORAN**

_Where is she? _

_If she's late today again, that'll be the third time this month, which means she'll get a detention. _

_I stare hard at the clock as if that would bring Sakura here faster. _

**YOKO**

_Li-kun is just waiting for class to end. He is not staring at the clock waiting for Kinomoto-san. He is just waiting for class to end. _

_He is, he is, he is._

**SYAORAN**

_Where's Sakura? What is Kinomoto Sashimi-san doing here?_

"_What are you doing in my classroom?" Mizuki-sensei voiced my thoughts._

"_Ummh… you see… our parents are divorced. And while Sakura has been living in Tomoeda with our Mum, I've been living in Tokyo with our Dad. But this year, we decided to swap over for a couple of months, and I'll be living in Tomoeda while Sakura is in Tokyo."_

…_Sakura is in Tokyo…_

…_For a couple months…_

…_Sakura is in Tokyo…_

_Those words echo continuously in my head, as if they were put on repeat. _

…_Sakura is in Tokyo…_

…_For a couple months…_

**TOMOYO**

_Sakura-chan, why?_

_Why are you doing this? _

_You are just going to make everything that much more complicated for yourself. _

**SYAORAN**

_Let's just get this over and done with, I tell myself. I'm not entirely sure if I'm talking about the tour I have to give Kinomoto-san and whats-his-face (Jack?), or the next couple of months I have to live through without Sakura. _

"_Hey Sashimi. I gotta admit, when I said 'maybe I'll see you around', even I didn't suspect it would be that soon." I hear Jack-san tell Kinomoto-san. _

_Ahhh, so they have met. _

"_I know. What a coincidence, ne?"_

"_You know what… I don't believe in coincidences. I believe everything happens for a reason."_

_I roll my eyes. Jesus Christ. _

"_Do you now?" _

_I can't believe she is playing along. _

"_Yup. I think it was fate that brought us together." _

_Pffft… what a line! Jack-san's only been here –what- an hour? and he is already hitting on her! That sleazebag. I hope she slaps him. _

"_What exactly are you implying?" _

_WHAT? Okay, that's it. _

"_Well--"_

_Enough is enough. I cough loudly to interrupt them. _

"_If you two are done flirting, I've been forced to take you both on a tour, so hurry up, will ya?! I haven't got all day!"_

_I unconsciously clench and unclench my fists while we walk, and they continue to flirt away. That's what I always do to release my pent up anger. The thing is, I'm not even sure what I'm so angry about. It's not like I care whether or not those two like each other. They can go out and have babies for all I care! And yet my fists clench at the thought. _

_I'm a little more hostile to them than necessary. _

_Now, here comes someone who actually deserves my hostility. Yoko-chan._

_Surprisingly, the sleazebag defends Kinomoto-san. Maybe he's not _as_ bad as I thought. _

_Then it comes to my turn._

"_Well, Li-kuh?! Aren't you coming?" Yoko-chan snaps at me. _

_My reputation is at stake. Of course, I'll come. I have to. _

"_What are you just going to stand there with a bunch of losers or are you going to get a grip and follow _the people who actually matter_?"_

_The people who actually matter?_

_Who matters more to me?_

_Or more importantly, what matters more to me?_

_My reputation, or…?_

"_Mizuki-sensei assigned me to be their guide."_

_And I find my answer. _

_**(Chapter 9)**_

**YOKO**

_I look at myself in the mirror. I apply foundation to the bags under my eyes –due to my sleepless night, but I don't apply any eyeliner (like I usually do)… my eyes are swollen enough. I detect a hint of redness in my eyes, but there is nothing I can do about that. _

_Li-kun wouldn't realize that I was up all night crying anyway, even if I had black mascara running down my face. Li-kun never notices anything about me._

_I walk to the agreed meeting place. Li-kun is already there, waiting. _

"_What do you want, Yang-san?"_

_The change in name stings me, and I try not to wince. Instead, I play with the hem of my shirt, refusing to look up at him. Knowing that if I did, I wouldn't be able to control my tears. I do my best to keep my voice at an even level. "I just needed to know one thing."_

"_And what's that?" His voice is cold. _

_I take a deep breath, preparing myself mentally and emotionally._

"_Are you in love with Kinomoto Sakura-san?"_

**SYAORAN**

_Inside, I am completely stunned. Inside, I am dumbfounded. Inside, I am replaying every single moment I had with both Sakura and Yang-san, wondering how on earth Yang-san could come to that conclusion. _

…_Inside, I am wondering what the answer is to that question. _

_But on the outside, I am keeping my cool. Outside, I am collected. _

"_I have no idea what you mean." I say._

_The change in mood comes instantly. _

"_Oh don't give me that bullshit." Yang-san spits out. "It's an insult to my intelligence."_

_Now, it's harder for me to keep cool on the outside._

"_How-- how did you even come up with th-that?" I scold myself for stammering._

**YOKO**

"_I just put two and two together! It doesn't take a genius, you know? I'm not blind!"_

_At that, I can't help but add spitefully:_

"_Although I'm thinking you must be considering who we're talking about!"_

"_Look, you have no idea what you're on about." His uncertainty is beginning to show in his voice. _

"_Trust me, I know a lot more than you think I do."_

_Well, that shut him up. I know he can't answer –because, what can you say to that?- so I switch to a question._

"_How long?"_

**SYAORAN**

_How long? That's a good question. How long have I been in love with Sakura… if I even am in love with her? I have no idea._

_But does anyone? Can someone really pinpoint a certain moment and say "that's when I fell in love"? _

_I don't think so. _

_Which is why I just turned and walked away._

**JAKE**

_I had a dream about Tomoyo-chan last night. _

_In it, we were both in the hallway at school, but she was flying, big white wings sprouting from her back. And I just stood there, unable to fly, and just watched her. That is it. That was the extent of my dream. _

_I guess it's because she was probably the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep. And people say it's your last thought, that you dream about. And for some reason, I just couldn't stop thinking about our encounter yesterday. _

_It was after school, and she, Sashimi-chan and I were walking home together. After Sashimi-chan went her separate way, it turned out that Tomoyo-chan and I live really close to one another. It was only a few minutes that we spent together, and yet somehow, I cannot get those minutes out of my head. _

_I guess that is why I find myself standing outside her house, like some creepy stalker, at 7:15 in the morning -45 minutes before school even started._

_Gosh, I am an idiot. _

_I begin my way to school, kicking myself along the way, when I catch sight of Sashimi-chan. I hurry to catch up to her, and lightly tap her shoulder to gain her attention. _

"_Relax… it's just me." I reassure her when she squeals._

"_Jake-san, what are you doing here so early?" _

"_Ummh… just had to talk to… someone." Technically, I did need to talk to Tomoyo-chan, I just never got around to actually doing it._

"_Who?" _

"_No one." _

"_No, come one… who?" _

_I try to distract her. "…You!" _

"_Okay, I don't believe--" _

_Suddenly Tomoyo-chan joins us. Thank god, I left when I did, or else she would've caught me standing outside her house like a fool. How could I have explained that?_

"_Don't believe what?" She cuts in._

"_Nothing!" I quickly cry out. _

_**(Chapter 10)**_

**SYAORAN**

_Okay, I was in pain. My jaw was bruised, and my hand was bleeding._

_I was currently on bad terms with pretty much everyone: my family, Yang-san and Kinomoto-san, who had earlier on in the day, compared me to a cockroach. _

_Plus I was stuck in a stupid game, that I couldn't give a damn about. _

_All of this didn't put me in the best of moods. _

"_Well, you shouldn't have snuck up on me." Kinomoto-san argues._

_Why the hell is this girl so damn stubborn?! Why can't she just accept that she is in the wrong, and apologize? Why does she have to push me to my very limit, the height of my temper?_

_I had never met anyone so stubborn, so proud, so unwilling to back down…_

…_that it rivaled my own stubbornness, my own pride, my own unwillingness to back down. _

_And I wasn't about to lose now…_

"_What the fuck is your problem?! Why are you so damn high maintenance?! You just clobbered me, and somehow I end up getting told off, with you yapping away like a little five year old in my bloody ear, and now you're being the biggest, most annoying bitch I've ever had the misfortune to meet--!"_

_Out of nowhere, I feel a sharp stinging sensation on my cheek, to go along with my bruised jaw and bleeding hand. _

_And suddenly, I was past my limit. _

_Without a care, I grab her by her shoulders and slam her into the tree behind her. My hands clench on her shoulders, whilst I try to calm myself._

"_Syaoran, you're hurting me."_

_Syaoran? _

_I look into her eyes, and see her fear. I look into her eyes, and see my reflection._

_I quickly release her, disgusted at myself. _

"_Sorry." I manage to get out. _

_I hear a soft "Me too."_

_**(Chapter 11)**_

**SYAORAN**

_I was dreaming that I was facing some sort of beast. I can't remember what exactly it looked like, but I do remember its glowing red eyes. Whenever I tried to move past it, it would follow, remaining persistently in front of me. Whenever I tried to feign attacking it, it would mimic my movements. It took me a while to realize that I was looking in a mirror. And the beast I was facing was me._

_My eyes flew open just as the door swung close. _

_I was trained to be a light sleeper. Due to my heightened senses, the slightest noise could wake me, and I'd instantly be alert. This prevented enemies from attacking me whilst I slept, or so the elders would say. As if the masses of security guarding my house wasn't enough. _

_I let my eyes become accustomed to the dark before observing my surroundings. I became aware that Kinomoto-san's bed was uninhabited. _

_What the hell is she doing going out at this time?_

_I slip on a pair of shoes and shrug on my jacket, before following her outside. I can vaguely see the outline of her silhouette in the distance and hurry to catch up. _

_As I get closer, I hiss "Kinomoto-san, what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_When she doesn't reply, I get more aggravated. "You know, we're not allowed to be out past curfew, we're going to get in trouble."_

_Okay, I know she can hear me, but is she really that stubborn, that she won't reply?_

"_Are you mad at me or something, Kinomoto-san?"_

_All of a sudden, she comes to a halt. _

"_Kinomoto-san?" What's wrong with her?_

_I take the opportunity to move in front of her. _

"_Sashimi-san!" I hiss. _

_She mutters something unintelligible._

_This only makes my confusion and concern grow._

"_Sashimi-san?" I ask again, uncertainly._

_I lean in to hear her, as she mumbles,_

"_It's not Sashimi… it's Sakura… my name is Sakuraa."_

**XOXO**

**Author's Note: Phew… that was the longest chapter yet. Does it make up for the previous short chapter? **

**I know that people want me to move on with the story, but this chapter was needed for that to happen. It is an extremely important chapter in the sense that –among other things- it reveals that Syaoran had liked Sakura, long before Sashimi came into the picture. Because if Syaoran had only started to like Sashimi (who is, basically, the prettier version of Sakura) then it defeats the whole purpose of Sakura needing someone to love her in spite of how she looks, which is why Sakura became the way she was in the first place. I even said in the third chapter that, that person was already found, and yet only 2 or 3 people asked how that could be possible when Syaoran only fell for Sashimi. Did all of you really believe that I would make Syaoran that shallow? **

**It also shows when Syaoran found out and how. And gives an insight to what goes through other character's minds. I wanted to show that everyone is three dimensional, and no one is evil just for the sake of it. They usually have reasons behind it, even if that is still inexcusable. In a way, that makes the title 'Angels and Demons' (which I changed) ironic. **

**I had planned this chapter from the very beginning, and so if you look back to the previous chapters, you would see that everything fits into this chapter. In fact it surprised me that no one commented on the small hints I put in, for instance, in the first chapter, I wrote '**Little did she know, that someone _was_ watching her the whole time.' **and yet no one asked who that was, or why. **

**The next chapter will be like this chapter, though probably shorter. But after that, it will be back to the present, I promise. Unfortunately, it will be awhile, before the next chapter will come out (at least a month and a half!), but I make no apologies, because my exams are coming up real soon, and that is what I need to focus on. So I would appreciate it if people didn't whine, because exams are out of my control (believe me, if I could I would cancel my exams to write chapters).**

**I will apologize, however, for any grammatical errors in this chapter, since I haven't gone over it, due to my hurry in getting it out before my curfew! Also, sorry for this extremely long note, but I felt the need to explain this chapter. Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: There is a paragraph from 'Angels and Demons' written by Dan Brown (pfft… I WISH I could've written that!). Also CCS belongs to CLAMP. **

**XOXO**


	24. You

**Chapter 24: You**

**XOXO**

_**(Chapter 11)**_

**SYAORAN**

_Wha—what--NANI?!_

_Okay, she is clearly not in the right state of mind. I mean, there is no way—I mean, she can't possibly be-- I mean, Sakura is in-- _

_Somehow, through my haze of wandering thoughts, I see that Sashi—Saku—Sashimi-san's eyes have opened. Her mouth soon follows, so I quickly reassure her, "It's me! Li! Don't go all berserk!"_

_She is talking –I can tell by the movement of her lips- and yet I am unable to hear anything. Anything but the words _'It's not Sashimi… it's Sakura… my name is Sakuraa.' _What does that even mean?_

_I run through all the moments I have shared with 'Sashimi-san' thus far in my mind, trying to dissect words said and analyze movements and touches shared. What does it all mean?_

_I vaguely mumble things here and there, hardly aware of what I am even saying. But she gains my full immediate attention at just one word._

"_Sorry."_

_Is she admitting something? "For what?" I ask her, with bated breath. Is she actually going to reveal to me that she is, in fact, Sakura?_

"_For snapping at you and accusing you of things when you were just looking out for me." She replies._

"_Oh that." I sigh, disappointed. _

"_Well, yeah. What else?" She asks, looking at me like I am an idiot. _

_Maybe I am an idiot. _

_**(Chapter 13)**_

**ERIOL**

"_Arggh!" I yelp, as I fling the wooden branch away from me._

"_What is it?" Li-san calls out, from where he is standing, a pile of branches gathered in his arms. _

"_Beetle." I shudder, pointing a finger at the offending dark brown insect. "God I hate bugs. What happened to writing lines in detention?"_

"_Oh we will be. After we finish gathering wood for the bonfire." Li-san tells me as he approaches the insect, leaning down to examine it more closely. "And this isn't a beetle, it's a firefly."_

"_Potato, pota(h)to." I reply indifferently. "Aren't fireflies, you know, supposed to be alight? This just looks like any ordinary bug."_

_Li-kun replied, "Fireflies are nocturnal. It will glow …at night." _

**SYAORAN**

_Hiriigizawa-san used to be friends with Sakura, right? Which means, he should know whether or not she has a sister…_

_I gingerly clear my throat, "Hiriigizawa-san, you were friends with Sakura, right?" I let my words out slowly._

_He raises an eyebrow. "Kinomoto-san?" _

_I could slap myself. I can't believe I called her 'Sakura' out loud. How rude of me. _

"_Yes, I was." Hiriigizawa-san continues, probably sensing my embarrassment. _

"_So, listen, I know that you and I don't really know each other that well,"_

_He nods, waiting for me to continue._

_I roll the words around on my tongue, "and so I really wouldn't be able to tell whether or not you're lying to me… but I would really appreciate it, if you were to answer, truthfully, my next question. I need you to answer truthfully."_

_He nods very slowly, expressing his understanding, and yet not binding himself to my request. Smart move._

_I take a deep breath. "Does Kinomoto Sashimi-san even exist?"_

**ERIOL**

_I keep my face impassive. _

_The word 'yes' is ready on my tongue, for I will not betray Kinomoto-san any further. But then, I look up into Li-san's eyes… and I see something in them._

"_No, she does not. It has been Sakura-san all along."_

_I do not regret my decision._

**SYAORAN**

_I head to the stables, after my talk with Hiriigizawa-kun. I clench and unclench my fists as I walk, trying to relieve some of my anger. Anger, is one among the many emotions I am currently feeling. _

_I will give her a chance to come out with the truth herself. I will give her a chance to explain, I tell myself over and over again. _

_But as I arrive at the door, the wind is knocked out of me, my mind goes blank, and all previous emotions are washed away at the sight of her._

_Sashi-- Sakura is leaning against one of the gates, entirely bathed in the golden hue of twilight. Her auburn hair glows a shade lighter, and rustles lightly with the wind, barely grazing her bare shoulder blades. Her olive eyes are peaceful, and yet they glimmer with purpose and a strength I didn't know she possessed. _

_All I can seem to think about is running my hand through those silky, wispy tresses. All I can seem to do is wonder how the sensation of her smooth, creamy back would feel under my fingertips. Wonder what it would feel like to have her sweet lips upon mine. All I want to do, is just gaze into those expressive emerald orbs. _

_God, what is she doing to me? _

_How does she make me feel this way?_

_My mind flies back to my conversation with Yang-san, when she asked me "How long?" _

_**If ever, there was a moment, I could pinpoint and say 'That's when I fell in love'… I believe it would be this one. **_

_I fall against the doors, and continue to stare as her soft lips part to utter, "I will get you to trust me…" For a moment, I am struck with the thought that she knows I've been watching her all along, but I realize she is talking to the horse._

"_So you've finally gone off the deep end." I say, fighting a smile, trying to reinstate my anger. She turns to me shocked, and I elaborate "Talking to a horse, Kinomoto?", hoping to elicit a reaction out of her._

_But instead, her eyes search mine so intently, and my breath catches in my throat. _

"_Sa--shimi." Her small voice, sounded throughout the stable._

_Still held in her gaze, I whisper "What?", my voice wrought with emotion. _

"_You can call me Sashimi-san."_

"_Okay… Sashimi-san."_

_At first I am touched, but this soon only reminds me of why I am angry. So, I look her dead in the eye. "What did you lie about?"_

_Her eyes immediately shift away from my own. "What do you mean?" _

"_The other night… you told me that you've been lying to me!" I say, desperately wanting the truth from her. "What were you lying about?"_

_I see the turmoil in her eyes. How did I not figure it out sooner? Those eyes. They have haunted me from the very beginning, and yet I couldn't tell when they were right in front of me?_

"_Before the night hunt!" _

"_What?" I don't understand. What does the night hunt have anything to do with her identity?_

"_You asked me if I was scared, I said 'no'… but I really was. I lied to you… because I didn't want you to think I was weak."_

_Lies. Lies. Lies. _

"_Liar." I whisper aloud. _

"_Sorry?" She asks, catching my murmur._

"_I said…" Liar. "…I don't think you're weak."_

_See? _

_I can lie too._

_**(Chapter 14)**_

**SYAORAN**

_I am trying to listen to what Hiriigizawa-kun is saying, I really am. But my eyes seem to have a mind of their own, and stubbornly keep flicking across the bonfire to where Sakura and Oriley-san are sitting. Alone. Together._

_What are they talking about anyway? I just don't understand what is _so _important that they have to discuss alone. Why can't they be sitting with a group or something? I bet Oriley-san is shamelessly hitting on her._

_He just smiled at her. That bastard. _

_Woah what the hell was that?! Did she just--? Yup, she just leaned her head on his shoulder. They are now _touching_. Now, that's just too far. That bastard is crossing the line. _

_I better break this up before he initiates any handholding. I shudder at the thought._

_Really, I am just looking out for Sakura's welfare. I can just tell by the way Oriley's… …hair is parted. Only bastards part their hair that way. _

_She'll thank me for this later._

_I dimly mumble an excuse to Hiriigizawa-kun, before making my way over to them. "Hate to break up this lovely moment between the two of you, but Mizuki-sensei is requesting to see you, Oriley-san." Wow, lying comes almost naturally to me when I'm jeal-- looking out for Sakura's welfare. _

"_Why?" The bastard asks me. He has some nerve, that guy. _

"_How the hell am I supposed to know? Go ask her yourself." I want to laugh, knowing what's coming to him. _

_After he leaves, it is just the two of us. Me and Sakura. As it should be. _

**JAKE**

_Oh gosh, am I in trouble? I mean, it was just one board marker… I put it in my pencil case by accident! Surely, they won't punish me._

_I apprehensively approach Mizuki-sensei, who removes herself from her previous conversation as she sees me waiting for her. _

_She looks at me, expectantly. Does she expect me to confess out right? Well, she's got another thing coming, because I am not going down without a fight. _

_So I just stare her down, waiting for her to speak first._

**MIZUKI**

_Errr… what's wrong with Oriley-san?_

**SYAORAN**

"_Don't judge a book by its cover, don't you know?"_

_I want to tell her that 'yes, I do know', but I see a fuming Oriley-san heading our way. _

"_Ummh… I need to just… go do something." I mumble to her, quickly grabbing Oriley-san and dragging him away._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Oriley-san whispers furiously as we walk. "You made me look like a complete idiot."_

_I can't help it. I snort out a laugh. _

"_Oh you think this is funny? Mizuki-sensei asked me to go see the paramedic!"_

_This only makes me laugh harder. _

_We come to a stop. "What is your problem? What did I ever do to you?" _

_My eyes automatically glance towards Sakura. He follows my gaze, and I quickly look away, embarrassed._

"_Ohh." He says in understanding. _

_I look at anywhere but him or Sakura._

"_I like Tomoyo-chan." He tells me calmly. _

_I guess he's not so bad after all._

**NAOKO**

"_There was once this woman: tall, dark-haired and beautiful, she had her pick of men, who would flock at her feet. But her heart was always set on her old crush who had rejected her in highschool. But now that she was beautiful, she thought there was no way he would reject her again. And she was right. But on the day she revealed she was pregnant, he revealed he was married. Devastated, she locked herself in the bathroom and killed herself. And when you get that shivery feeling in the bathroom, it is actually the woman -hung upside down, and it's her hair brushing against you."_

_I always think of 'Monsters Inc' at a time like this: I get power from their screams. _

**SYAORAN**

_Sakura looks as if she is about to pass out from fright. Her arms are hugging her knees which are pulled up against her chest, curling herself into a ball. Her eyes are wide and petrified. _

_All I want to do is erase the fear from her eyes._

_And I know just the way to do it._

_As I approach her, I hear Oriley-kun say "I'm errr… going to find Tomoyo-chan." He winks at me as he walks past._

_Excitedly, I take her at a run to the fireflies. I'm not even sure why I'm excited. All I know is she will love it. And that just makes me run faster. _

"_Kireii…" _

_She twirls round and round –like she had done that day with the cherry blossoms- her pale dress floating around her, while I can only watch, mesmerized. _

"_It's beautiful." Her voice is soft._

"_It certainly is." My eyes never left her._

_**(Chapter 17)**_

**SYAORAN**

"_What's going on?!" Sakura cried out._

_I don't like hearing the fear in her voice. My mouth set in a hard, thin line, I scan the woods behind her when I see it. A dark, crouching fox._

"_Sak-shimi look." I barely register the mistake._

"_Li-kun… We have to go right now, before our own horses see it--!"_

_She realizes it a second too late._

_Just before darkness consumes me, I hear her scream._

"_SYAORAN!"_

_I realize I like the sound of my name on her lips._

_**(Chapter 19)**_

**YOKO / ERIOL**

_To go in, or not to go in… that is the question._

_I leave my hand limply on the doorknob of the hospital room, but I do not turn it._

_Oh what's the point? S/he doesn't want to see me anyway._

_**(Chapter 20)**_

**SYAORAN**

_I blearily pry my eyes open. The first thing I see is Sakura's face. And I mean that literally._

_Where am I?_

_The dull pain in my leg, head and basically everywhere, reminds me that I am in the hospital. Sakura's sleeping face reminds me that I am in her room. _

_She looks so serene. _

_I watch her for a while, and it is because of this, I can detect even the slightest movement in her eyelids, and I instantly shut my eyes, just as hers open. _

_Phew, that was a close one._

**JAKE**

_Would you like to dance with me? _

_No._

_I love this song. Want to dance to it with me? _

_No._

_Dance with me, will you? _

_No, no, no. _

_May I have this dance? _

_It'll do._

**SYAORAN**

_I can't help it. The combination of her dressy top with her soaked through skirt and hair along with the blatant expression on her face just makes me burst out laughing. _

_That'll probably earn me a few more splashes, but I figure it's worth it. Except, she doesn't try to pull me in with her. Instead she just stands there, looking at me funny._

_Is there something on my face?_

"_What?" I walk up to her, feeling slightly concerned at her lack of reaction. "You okay?"_

_Although her body moves towards me, her face remains the same. _

"_Sa--" _

_I finally know what it feels like to have her lips upon mine. _

_And it is better than what I ever possibly could've imagined. _

_**(Chapter 21)**_

**SYAORAN**

_Sakura is avoiding me. That much I know. What is killing me, is why?_

_It so far exceeded my expectations, but maybe it didn't meet hers?_

_All I want to do is do it again, but maybe she regrets it?_

_I love her… but maybe she doesn't?_

**YOKO**

"_WHY DON'T YOU JUST BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE, YOU BASTARD?!" Mum screams as she storms off._

_She is leaving us. _

_It has now become a statement, as opposed to when I was an innocent child, and it was a question. _

_She is leaving us?_

_But I long ago lost that innocence. _

_One thing remains the same, however. Every time she leaves, whether it was back then or it is now,_

_Mum never once looks back at me. _

**SYAORAN**

"_You know, its okay to have a weakness. You don't have to be strong… all the time."_

"…_I do." My family made sure of that._

_But as the silence lingers between us, and Sakura's hands are in mine, I realize that there is _one_ weakness the clan hasn't beaten out of me. _

_Will not beat out of me. _

_Can't beat out of me._

"_**You.**__"_

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: So it took me ages to get started on this chapter –my exams kind of sucked me dry of any inspiration or muse I might of had- but once I got started, I think only a hurricane could've stopped me. I had a blast writing this chapter –much to my surprise, I might add. And I am relatively happy with the end result. I managed to get in lots of romance (I **_**loved **_**writing all of Syaoran's parts. Cheesy or not, I fell in love with him in this chapter), some humor (well, **_**I **_**laughed writing some parts), a tad bit of sadness (even though Yoko had a really small part here, my heart just ached for her), and I even got some horror in (Naoko, Naoko)!**

**I especially loved writing that small bit at the stables, when Sakura is seen through Syaoran's eyes. I just felt like it was a scene that seemed to be so insignificant and yet was a vital turning point in the story, and I wrote it without planning for it. It just came out as I was writing it today. I just **_**knew**_**, that that was the moment when Syaoran fell in love with her. And for all those skeptics who are thinking 'that was way too soon', let me remind you that he has liked Sakura for more than two years! And love has no limits, in my opinion. **

**And I know that one or two people wished that I would just continue on with this story, and I will, next chapter. I just can't regret writing these past chapters because I loved writing in first person. I loved writing from Syaoran's point of view… to see things how Syaoran would. And I loved giving Yoko a heart too. Because so far, we had only seen Yoko (and Eriol and Syaoran and everyone else) the way Sakura had seen her. If I had written from Yoko's POV, Sakura could be portrayed as the bad guy. Now, saying that, it also doesn't mean that Yoko **_**isn't**_** a bitch, but at least if you think that, you can say it's from your perspective… not Sakura's. **

**Anyway, I'm rambling. This is just my thoughts on the chapter, but I'd love to hear yours. So please REVIEW.**

**XOXO**


	25. Shades of Grey

**Chapter 25: Shades of Grey**

**XOXO**

Sakura took a deep breath, and began the long walk up the hallway.

She ignored the transparent whispers, the shameless staring, and kept her eyes focused forward, until she reached her locker, which she opened evenly.

A flurry of footsteps. "There you are, I've been trying to reach you all through yesterday and--" The voice trailed off.

Sakura calmly turned to face the person. "And what, Tomoyo-chan?"

She looked Sakura up and down, before solemnly shaking her head. "Oh Sashimi-chan, what have you done?"

Sakura closed her locker. "Actually it's Sakura-chan again." She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

Tomoyo was still shaking her head. "Sakura-chan." She murmured looking up, her eyes desperate.

Sakura sighed, tiredly. "Tomoyo-chan, I know what you're going to say, but I've thought this over, and I really think it's for the best. For me, and for everyone else. I'm sick and tired of all the lies. At least, this way, the only person I'm hurting is myself." She tried to shrug indifferently, but it felt as if a lead weight had been placed on her shoulders. "Everything will go back to the way it used to be. No one will know any different. And Sashimi will soon be forgotten."

Tomoyo shook her head, in an almost violent motion. "But haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Sakura tried to sound interested, but her voice came out tonelessly.

Tomoyo's voice lowered to a whisper. "Everybody knows."

"Knows what?" Confusion mixed with suspicion was now evident in her voice.

"Knows about you!" Tomoyo blurted in her frustration before hastily looking around for eavesdroppers. More quietly, she told Sakura, "They know that there was no Sashimi."

Catching Sakura's dumbfounded expression, Tomoyo continued quickly, "I swear to you, I did not tell a single soul about what I know. And considering that only two people are in the know, my immediate assumption was Eri--Hiirigizawa-san. So yesterday, when I found out that word had somehow gotten out, I went to his house and confronted him. He seemed genuinely sorry and guiltily told me that he had told one person, and that that person is--"

Sakura finished for her. "…Syaoran-kun."

**XOXO**

_Sakura's grip on Syaoran's shirt loosened, and her arms fell limply to her sides. She backed away from him slightly, aghast. _

"_Since the sleepwalking incident?" She repeated. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't understand. That was some time ago." She looked up at him, her eyes large and questioning. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_What, like you told me?" Syaoran bit out._

_Sakura flinched. She let her bangs fall over her eyes, as she looked down, ashamed. "I am sorry." Her voice was small. "But I did tell you... it took me awhile, but I did."_

_She heard Syaoran sigh deeply. "I know. Which is why I told you."_

_Sakura drew backwards, bringing herself further away from Syaoran. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold. _

_Among the darkness, silence reigned. _

"_Do you… hate me?"_

_Syaoran's head shot up, his eyes wide with disbelief. But the shadows swallowed this up, and Sakura did not see._

_Suddenly, there was a jolt in the elevator, as it rose upwards. Sakura threw her arms out to steady herself. The lights flickered back on. Sakura kept her eyes fixed on the doors. They opened. And a whole entourage stood beyond the doors, consisting of doctors, nurses and civilians alike. After a blink or two, they all shuffled and bustled forward at the sight of Syaoran and Sakura, apologies, questions and inspections blurring into one. _

"_I'm so sorry, the storm--"_

"_You're not going to sue, are--"_

"_How are you feel--"_

"_Thank god you got out--"_

_And amidst all the mess, all Sakura could think about was that her question was left unanswered._

**XOXO**

Tomoyo searched Sakura's face wearily. "Yeah, Li-kun." She repeated slowly, "How did you know that?"

"Because, in a moment of complete honesty, I told him who I really was." She ignored Tomoyo's gasp, "And he, in turn, told me he had –basically- known all along."

Sakura looked down, not wanting to let Tomoyo see the hurt in her eyes. "I didn't think he would do this to me, but I suppose it's completely justified."

"Sakura…" But whatever Tomoyo was about to say to comfort her was drowned out by the sound of the bell. Silently, they both headed to class.

Now that she was aware, Sakura's ears picked up on some of the careless gossip that was quickly circulating from one person to the next.

"--you hear? She got a makeover just so people would like her--"

"--pathetic, really--"

"--always knew there was something _fishy_ about _Sashimi_--"

The hospital, school… chaos seemed to follow Sakura like a second shadow.

Sakura silently wished that the ground would swallow her up. She kept her eyes trained on her shoelaces that were blackening as they dragged along the floor. But even inside the classroom her story was buzzing, rumors and the rumor-tellers swarming her like bees to a honey pot. And the greater her humiliation, the sweeter the honey was.

Sadistic bastards.

Well, Sakura refused to contribute to their gratification.

Because they took pleasure in her pain, she let a dry smile touch her lips. Because they wanted her to hang her head in shame, she held her head higher. Because they wanted her to whimper and weep, she raised her eyes to pass over each and every student. Since most of them had already been staring blatantly at her, her unwavering eyes touched their taken aback ones, and while most shifted their gazes from hers insecurely, there were those who glared back in defiance.

There was one pair of eyes –_the_ pair of eyes, really- that resolutely refused to acknowledge her pressing gaze, the set of ambers fixed on his lap where his hands were folded tensely.

'_I understand why you did this, but can't you at least face me, you coward?' _Sakura tried to say with her eyes.

It was then, that Sakura realized the diminish in chatter which had slowly dwindled until the classroom was doused in an unthreatening silence. For a moment, she was struck with the thought that Mizuki-sensei had made her entrance, but when she took a glance behind her, she become conscious of the fact that she stood alone.

She made sure that the bees could only sting her once before they died.

**XOXO**

Due to a shortage of fries, there was an unusually long line at the cafeteria, as people waited eagerly for the next batch. Sakura grabbed a tray, sliding it along until she reached the next person ahead of her: Jake.

"Hey Jake." She greeted him warmly, as she reached for the coleslaw.

It was atypical of him not to reply, as he normally jumped at the chance of conversing. It didn't take Sakura as long to detect the slight furrow in his eyebrows or the thin line his mouth was set in, as it would have any other person, just because it was an expression so completely foreign to what she was used to seeing on Jake. It took her a little longer to realize why his expression was so.

But just as she opened her mouth to explain –or beg for forgiveness, as the case may be- he beat her to it.

"Is it true?" His voice was clipped, so completely neutral that she found herself wishing he had shouted it. Anything seemed better than this dead tone. She went to dive into a pool of explanations, but once again he cut across from her, "Yes or no answer, Sashimi-san. Or is it Sakura-san?"

Between the choices given, her answer was fairly obvious: "Yes."

But that one word could not convey how hard it was for her to admit that to him. It could not convey how sorry she was. It could not convey how she never intended to hurt him, and how it was just an unfortunate coincidence that he was involved in this at all. That one word could not covey how much she suffered to see him suffer.

It was all black and white to him.

'_No'_ equaled _white_ equaled _you are a good person and everything is fine between us._

'_Yes' _equaled _black_ equaled _you are a bad person whom I will walk away from and never speak to again. _

Which is exactly what he did.

Weren't there any _Shades of Grey_?

Sakura moved to follow him out of the line, desperately wanting to clarify with him, when a foot shot out of nowhere, right in the middle of her pathway.

As if Newton's third law of motion applied to her, as Sakura descended towards the ground, her coleslaw ascended up in an equal motion. Unfortunately, another saying applied to Sakura's current predicament: what comes up must come down.

How so much coleslaw seemed to fit into one small bowl, Sakura would never know. But somehow, coleslaw ended up everywhere. Not only was Sakura covered in it, but it splattered the floor around her, bits and pieces flying to the table next to her, where the foot offender sat.

Her tray also clattered as it hit the floor, drawing the attention of the majority of the cafeteria. And then, the rest of those who hadn't turned to look at the commotion, did, when the infuriated scream of the girl closest to Sakura shattered the ears of those around her, as stray slices of lettuce and carrot lightly landed on her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Sakura mumbled, her automatic reaction being to reach out and brush off the coleslaw from the girl.

But the girl leapt away from Sakura's helping hand as if touching it would give her a disease. A mixture of anger, disgust and mortification was imprinted on her face.

"Don't touch me you freakshow!" The girl cried out feverishly, before running off, presumably to the bathroom.

It was only then that Sakura heard all the laughing. She somehow missed the first stages, where it began with only a couple of stifled laughs fueled by the encouragement of others until it seemed like the whole world was laughing at her. It brought her back to another time, three years ago.

She turned to the person whose foot it had been, thrust out in order to trip her.

Syaoran Li.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't _believe _it.

Sakura remembered only once, when she was as angry at someone as she was at this very moment. And that was her father, the day he left their family.

She clenched her fists so hard, her knuckles turned white. It took all the will power she had inside of her, to keep herself from hitting him right then and there. So when she felt that will power wilting, she ground her teeth together and stormed out of the cafeteria, the weight of her rage drowning out the laughter all together.

She felt his presence following her, so she sped up her pace, knowing that if she were to face him now, she wouldn't be able to keep herself from throwing in a good punch. She managed to reach the gate of the school before he caught hold of her arm. She whirled around so hard, so fast, her hand connecting with his cheek along the way, producing a piercing _thwack_ that seemed to ring throughout the empty schoolyard.

Syaoran seemed to be more shocked than anything else. His face was so comical, that if it had been any other situation, Sakura would've laughed. But as it was, she turned to stalk off again, when he reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, his grip firmer than before.

She went to hit him with her free hand, but he managed to seize that as well. She was so caught up in the intensity of her own fury, she kept trying to strike him, on the chest, on the face, anywhere, everywhere.

"Sakura." He managed hoarsely.

The use of her name barely registered in her mind. She continued to struggle, to strike. Syaoran, still holding on tightly to both her wrists, forcefully pushed her against the brick wall behind her.

"Sakura!" He said more roughly, lightly shaking her.

And just like that, she went limp in his arms, as if all the fight was lost in her. The fleeting feeling of relief shifted to a sharp worry in Syaoran.

"Sakura?" He called her, anxiously.

Finally, she lifted her head to his. Her eyes, though showed no sign of any tears, were full inconceivable pain.

Syaoran was so shaken, he almost dropped her wrists… almost.

"Syaoran, you're hurting me." Sakura's words were an echo from the past.

Syaoran gently let go of her wrists, but did not move away.

"No, you're_ hurting me_, Syaoran." Her eyes bore into his, trying to get him to understand. He did. He took a small step back. Even then, they were only under a foot apart.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered to him.

"Sakura I--"

"What else can you possibly take?" Her voice broke, "You've taken away Jake, one of my few true friends. You've taken away any opportunity I had to make any new friends. You made sure of that from the moment you got here, but here again, you just solidified it. I mean, _I_ would think I was pathetic –I _do _think I'm pathetic- to have had to create a whole new identity just to get people to like me. Any respect I might've once had has gone out the window. My own self-respect, is used up. You've taken away my pride, my dignity, and my self-worth… What else do you want?!" Sakura was beginning to get hysterical, "Just name it, I'll give it to you! You've taken everything else! What, you want my own family to turn against me?! Is that it?! Would that be enough to satisfy you?! Just tell me, please, what else do you want from me?! What else, Syaoran, WHAT ELSE?!"

Syaoran wanted to say something… _needed_ to. But there were no words. No words to describe the utter… horror, dismay, alarm, awfulness, repulsion, shock, self-loathing that he felt. Even those terms… they were just words. Empty _words_. They could not possibly express, portray, represent what he truly felt.

"And you know what the worst part is… why now?" Sakura continued, her voice full of anguish, "You could've done all that and more three years ago, and it wouldn't have mattered as much. Three years ago, a year ago, a month ago(!) you could've turned Tomoyo against me as well, and it still wouldn't hurt as much as it does now! Or has that been your plan all along? Your sick, sadistic plan! Did you _arrange_ to strike up a friendship with me? Or was that just an unnecessary bump along your road to destroying me? Did you plot to get me to trust you? Was it in your design all along to allow me to rise only so I fall harder?!"

Syaoran felt nauseous. He actually felt like he was going to throw up.

She fell silent for a moment, her need for air catching up with her. Her voice dropped back to a whisper.

"And just tell me… tell me one more thing. Did you intend to make me love you… only to break my heart?"

Even after she left, Syaoran frozen to the pavement, her _words_ –far from empty- lingered in the air.

_Did you intend to make me love you… only to break my heart?_

**XOXO**

**Author's Note: I'm really starting to sound like a broken record. Sorry, I was late in the updating department, hopefully this chapter, filled to the brim with romance and drama, was worth the wait. Yes, it may be riddled with clichés, but I personally like clichés, and if you've gotten this far in my story, at least some part of you must too. I feel rather weary after writing this chapter… the end especially wore me out. I'd really appreciate your thoughtful comments and suggestions (seriously, you don't have to apologize when you write a constructive comment, they'd certainly help me) in your REVIEWS.**

**Only a few chapters to go, will you guys stick it out to the end?**

**XOXO**


	26. Wonderful Tonight

**Chapter 26: Wonderful Tonight**

**XOXO**

_Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better._

_**-William Shakespeare**_

**XOXO**

Love.

Sakura had never paid much attention to the word. She never needed to, before. I mean, she would enjoy a decent chick-flick as much as the next girl, but she never went out of her way to pick up a good romance novel. Frankly, she always thought that Romeo and Juliet were too over-the-top and Catherine and Heathcliff did more harm than good. She could argue for hours, how Romeo was more in love with the _idea _of love than with Juliet herself. And to put all your faith and depend on another being so entirely to the point of not being able to live without them, Sakura believed to be quite pathetic and weak.

Or maybe her parent's divorce had just turned her bitter.

Either way, to Sakura, 'love' had always been just a mere word, stored away for sometime in the distant future. Even while her feelings for Syaoran grew and developed, the question had always been that of infatuation or affection… 'love' had never been in her vocabulary. It had never –even fleetingly- crossed her mind.

And yet, the moment the words left her lips, she knew them to be true.

_Did you intend to make me __love__ you… only to break my heart?_

And it only made it hurt that much more.

**XOXO**

The next day, Sakura told her mother that she was feeling sick. Her only comfort, was that it was technically not a lie, since the thought of going to school actually did make her queasy.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sighed, repeating that for what felt like the twentieth time, "I got to go, my mum's calling me for dinner. I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok? Good night!"

As Sakura sluggishly climbed down the stairs for dinner, she pondered what excuse she could come up with to avoid school again the next day, but only half-heartedly as she knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Though that seemed like an appealing option.

Even when the doorbell rang, Sakura took her sweet time getting down the stairs, up to the point where Nadeshiko actually had to call out for her to go answer it. She swung the door open to find Jake shuffling his feet on her doorstep. Sakura actually had to do a double take before she really believed he was there.

They looked at each other for a short moment before,

"I'm sorry—"

"I am so sorry—" They blurted out in unison, before smiling shyly at each other by the fluke.

Again, Sakura had to do a double take. "Wait, what are you sorry for?" She asked him, confused.

Jake hung his head. "Yesterday, at the caf… I was so mad and I know that's no excuse, but arrgh I was just so angry…"

"I don't understand—"

"…and so when you fell and people started laughing, my anger got the best of me, and I just kept on looking at you without doing anything to help and by the time my conscience went 'Jake, what the hell are you doing gawking like an idiot, go help her up!' you had already run off and I was going to follow you, really I was, but then I saw Li-kun go after you and decided to give you guys your privacy considering—" He rambled until Sakura held out a hand to stop him, choking back a strangled half laugh, half cry.

"Jake-kun, please, you're making me feel worse than I already do." She told him, "After what I did, I wouldn't have blamed you if you laughed along with the rest of them. Please, no apologies needed."

"Sashimi-chan, if you really expected me to laugh at you then I don't know what kind of friend I've been to you this past month, because I expect much better from myself, and I've been feeling awful about it all day, as I should, if I am half the person I thought I was."

His eyes were sincere, and so her eyes softened. "Jake-kun, you are an incredible friend, and an incredible human being who is going to do great things one day, I know it." She smiled her first genuine smile in days. "And it's Sakura-chan."

"Right," he smiled sheepishly, "I've got to get used to that. Call it even?" He held out a hand.

"Far from. You deserve more." But she took his hand anyway.

They shook hands, the wide grins formed on their lips spoiling the formalness of the setting, before he pulled her into a hug. The smell of his aftershave was pleasant on her nose, but she somehow found herself craving for the scent of cinnamon and peonies.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Jake interrupted her nostalgia, lightly adding "It might be better for some if you did as Li-kun looked as if he had a knife stabbed into his gut all day today without you." Not aware of Sakura stiffening in his arms, he continued, "If I was feeling bad all day, I can't even begin to imagine how he must be feeling, being the one to trip you and all."

Sakura pulled away, too sharply to escape Jake's notice again. His brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

Sakura tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "I just don't… I'm not quite ready to joke about that just yet."

It seemed that that comment only further confused him, as the lines on his forehead sunk deeper into themselves, before they cleared in understanding.

"Wa-wait," he spluttered out, "You think he tripped you on--on purpose?!"

For the third time in minutes, Sakura was completely taken aback. "Well—wait—what—you mean—he DIDN'T?!"

"No!" Jake exclaimed, "He didn't even see you, you came from behind him, remember?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he was facing me, and he stuck his foot out to trip me!"

"No! I saw the whole thing!" Jake insisted hotly, "His back was to you. Yumiko-san was facing you, which is how she ended up accessorizing carrots and celery for the rest of the day! Li-kun was just about to get out from the table when you came barreling past him, falling over his feet along the way."

"But I remem--" the words died on her lips, as a flash of unbidden memory suddenly entered her mind: –_she turned to the person whose foot it had been—_

–_she turned to the person— _

–_she _turned_—_

'_Turning to _face_ him implies—' _"Oh my god! He didn't mean to trip me did he?!" She clasped her hands over her mouth at the realization, and the horror of what it meant.

"No!" Jake repeated exasperatedly, "That's what I've been trying to tell you! You didn't say anything to him, did you?"

Sakura's answered him by looking up with her anguished eyes. But as a thought struck her, she let them harden again.

"It doesn't make that much of a difference. Just because he didn't trip me on purpose, it doesn't mean anything. He still went and told everything to everyone, which is his prerogative, but surely that means he never cared for me in the slightest."

Jake opened his mouth, seemingly to argue, but Sakura would never know what was to come out of his mouth if he had been given the chance, as it was at that moment, when Touya chose to fling open the front door.

"Dinners on the table squirt." He eyed Jake, "Is your… friend planning to join us?" It was clear which answer Touya preferred.

Sakura looked towards Jake, who shook his head. "My mother's cooking dinner, so I got to be heading back. Maybe some other time?"

Sakura smiled, "Definitely."

They both looked towards Touya for a moment, who just smiled back innocently.

"Okay, well, I better get inside." Sakura muttered.

"Okay, see you later… Sakura-chan." He gave a sort of salute to Touya.

Sakura watched him go, before following Touya inside.

"So, that's the _boy_ you've been spending so much time with." Touya grumbled as he closed the door, his face scrunching up at the word 'boy' as if it gave him an acidic aftertaste.

"Not exactly." Sakura mumbled under her breath, too quiet for Touya's ears.

"Who was at the door, Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked, as they sat down.

"Just a friend." Sakura told her casually, helping herself to some rice.

"Yeah, a _boy_ friend." Touya threw in.

"But not a _boyfriend_, just a friend who happens to be a boy." Sakura quickly corrected.

"Oh speaking of your friends Sakura, I bumped into one of them the other day at the supermarket. I've been meaning to tell you, but I guess it slipped my mind."

"It must've been Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said indifferently.

"No, no, it wasn't her." Nadeshiko replied, shaking her head slightly. "It was –oh what was her name?- the one who was over at the house the other day. The one you were doing a project with? Yi… Yin-chan?"

"Yang-san!" Sakura cried out, in horror. "What did you say to her?"

"Oh nothing. I didn't tell her any embarrassing baby stories of you if that's what you're worried about. No, I just directed her to the sashimi section."

"The _sashimi _section?" Sakura repeated dumbly.

"Yeah, she's a little strange if you ask me. She kept asking me, 'where's sashimi?' and I told her 'you just have to go to the end of the market and tell the people there what type of sashimi you want and they'll give it to you,' but she just couldn't seem to understand me. She looked at me as if _I _was the crazy one, isn't that funny?"

Sakura was suddenly feeling ill again, and it wasn't the food. "Wha--what else did you say to her?"

Nadeshiko looked thoughtful. "Well, she did ask when you were coming back to Tomoeda, and I said 'what are you talking about? Sakura never left!' I'm telling you, that girl is a little odd in the hea-- Sakura, honey, are you okay?"

Sakura abruptly stood up from the table. "May I be excused?"

"Of course, but--"

Sakura was already out the door and running. It was drizzling slightly, but Sakura ignored it, and with a reason but without a purpose, set off in the direction of Syaoran's house.

By the time she got there, she was soaked right through. Her hair hung limply on her head, her clothes wet and dragging. She could only hope that her peach top was not totally see-through.

For awhile –she didn't know how long- she stood outside his adorning gates, peering through a screen of rain at his darkened mansion.

Only when she was completely numbed over, did she turn around and leave, her drenched trainers squelching with every step.

**XOXO**

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Tomoyo bounded up to Sakura –who was at her locker, and shoved a flier in her face. Before Sakura could even catch a word, Tomoyo withdrew it and thrust a finger at the big bold title:

**FORMAL NIGHT **

**2008**

"You're going right? Of course, you're going, that's not even an option. Oh it's in a weeks time! That's hardly enough time to even design two dresses, let alone make them! Can't this school give us more notice? They really should give us more notice --Sakura-chan, are you even listening?"

Sakura nodded, retrieving some books from her bag and transferring them to her locker to buy her some time. Then she said slowly and carefully, "Tomoyo-chan, I don't know if I'm going to go."

Tomoyo sighed, leaning against the locker besides Sakura's. "Sakura it's been like three weeks since the whole Sashimi thing… everyone's forgotten about it."

"I know. But it's not just that. Formals, social events… they've never really been my thing. I can't dance to save my life, you know that! I always just stayed at home and watched re-runs of _Friends_ and _Human Tetris_."

"Is that the game show with the life sized cardboard cutouts where people had to fit themselves through or fall into the water?"

"Yup, it's very entertaining."

"Hmm, I'll try and catch it one day. What channel-- anyway that's besides the point!" Tomoyo grabbed each of Sakura's hand and held them in her own. Her eyes widened as she pleaded, "Please come Sakura-chan. You went to the last dance."

"Aww Tomoyo-chan don't do that to me. And that was different, I went as Sashimi."

"You, Jake-kun and I can all go together. The three musketeers."

"Oh great, so now I'm third-wheeling on your guys's date? No thank you."

"It's not a date!" Tomoyo objected indignantly. "We're going as friends."

"Oh Jake-kun said that when he asked you, did he?"

"As a matter of fact he--" she broke off, flustered. Sakura smirked knowingly. "—at least I think he-- he must've…"

Sakura patted Tomoyo lightly on the arm. "Like I said, I don't want to be the pathetic third-wheel on your date."

"So sitting at home alone, while everyone else is having a blast at the formal, is less pathetic?"

"In my opinion, yes. In fact, I like to think of it as taking a stand."

Tomoyo snorted. "Taking a stand against what? Having fun? Boy, we need to get you a life. "

Sakura protested, "Hey, watching the Human Tetris _is_ my fun!"

"My point exactly."

Sakura slammed her locker in response, the sound being drowned out by the first bell.

"Anyway, could you tell Mizuki-sensei I may be late for registration? I need to speak with my choir teacher."

Sakura replied with a grunt, and Tomoyo bounded off.

As Sakura headed towards her classroom, grumbling all the way along the lines of "I _do _have a life", she didn't see the person who was coming out of the door just as she was heading in. As a results, she found herself on the floor, books scattered about her.

"I'm sorry." She heard a familiar deep voice mumbling, as Syaoran got down on his knees to help her retrieve her fallen books.

She slowly raised her head to his. "No, it was my fault, really."

They gathered the rest of the books in silence. It was only then that Sakura realized the hallways were empty of life. "Thanks." Sakura murmured quietly, hauling up the books in both arms, as they stood up.

"Oh wait, don't forget your…" Syaoran bent down and picked up her glasses. She tried to take them, but her hands were already occupied.

"Here." He whispered as he leaned in and gently placed them over her ears. He lingered slightly near her, before moving back. "…you clumsy idiot."

It was so unexpected, Sakura's looked at him questionably. The corner of his lips twitched slightly.

"Inconsiderate bastard." The words left her lips before she could even comprehend them. The same corner on his lips lifted higher. He then let out a sort of sad sigh, before walking off.

**XOXO**

Nadeshiko burst into tears. "My little girl is growing up so fast!"

Touya took a deep breath. "Kaiiju, I never thought I'd say this, but you look… beautiful."

Sakura smiled down at them, shyly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, but it was all Tomoyo-chan's doing, really."

At that moment, Tomoyo came down the stairs, clucking like a mother hen. "Nonsense. I didn't have to do much at all. Sakura-chan is just being modest."

Nadeshiko clapped a hand over her own mouth to stifle her squeal. Tears still in her eyes, she exclaimed, "Tomoyo-chan, you look lovely, as always."

Tomoyo beamed back, "Thank you."

"Jake-kun is here!" Sakura cried out, as she heard a car pull up on their driveway. She and Tomoyo rushed to the door, but Touya beat them to it. He flung open the door, startling Jake on the other side, who was just reaching for the doorbell.

"May I help you?" Touya asked him curtly.

"Err… yes. I'm here to pick up Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan." Jake answered nervously.

"There is no one here under those names."

Concealed by Touya from Jake's line of sight, Sakura rolled her eyes while Tomoyo let out a giggle. Jake looked at Touya incredulously. "I was just here last month. I know you're Sakura-chan's brother."

With a completely straight face, Touya continued, "You must have met my twin."

"But then you'd still be Sakura-chan's brother." Jake pointed out, half exasperated, half amused.

Sakura pushed the grumbling Touya out of the way. _I'm sorry,_ she mouthed to Jake apologetically.

He waved it off, before going into a small bow. "You ladies are looking stunning tonight. I think I may be the envy of the ball."

"You're not looking so bad yourself." Tomoyo replied playfully.

"Okay, okay. Before you go, I need to get a picture of the three of you." Nadeshiko told them, fumbling with her camera. "Stand right there… you need to lean in closer to get into the frame, Jake-kun won't bite—not you Sakura, I just meant Tomoyo-chan… that's it, okay now hold it… hold it…"

_-SNAP- _

_Jake stands in the middle, looking smart with a bow-tie tux and a girl on either arm. Tomoyo is on his right, her ebony locks flowing over her shoulders like a waterfall, wearing a strapless, cocktail, A-line gown, the colour of the sky during nighttime. Sakura stands on his left, her hair up in an arranged messy bun, wearing a white empire waist gown with a sweetheart neckline. A forest green bow is tied below the bust, and the hem lightly floats just above the ground and was the sort that would whirl as you spun. Jake grins from ear to ear while Sakura laughs and Tomoyo smiles embarrassedly. _

**XOXO**

Sakura smiled warmly from afar at the sight of her two best friends dancing so happily in each other's arms.

Two girls obstructed her view when they walked past snickering and looking at her. Sakura ignored them, _'It's been a month. Don't they have better things to talk about?'_

As they moved past –giving Sakura pointed looks along the way- Sakura actually managed to shoot them a small smile, which they seemed bewildered by, as they continued on, noses in the air. Smiling a little to herself, Sakura's wandering eyes absentmindedly skimmed across the decorated room, until they landed on one person. He was wearing a classic tuxedo, accompanied by a white tie, his hair in a messy array as usual. He leaned casually against a wall, conversing with Yoko, who was smiling cheerfully as she tossed her hair.

Sakura tried to disregard the pang in her heart, but to no avail. She quickly directed her eyes away, before anyone could catch her staring. She didn't need to give them any more reasons to gossip.

Sakura only took notice of a change in song, when a breathless Tomoyo plopped down on the seat beside her, fanning herself lightly with her hand. "Isn't it hot in here, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, you appear to think so, what with your pink cheeks and all." Sakura teased.

At that, more blood seemed to rush to Tomoyo's cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She told her, offhandedly.

"Where's Jake-kun?" Sakura asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Off to get some drinks." Tomoyo looked off into the distance for a moment, before spinning to face Sakura. "Oh Sakura-chan, do you really think Jake-kun likes me?"

Sakura paused as if to consider it, before letting a grin break out on her face. "Without a doubt." She told her firmly. "Look, he's already on his way here to ask for another dance."

Tomoyo peered out of the corner of her eye, and immediately tensed when she realized it was indeed true. She hurriedly smoothed down her dress and tried to appear casual.

"In older times, a fourth dance meant marriage." Sakura whispered laughingly, giving Tomoyo a small wink.

Jake reached them just as the lights were slowly dimming, and the previous upbeat song faded. _Wonderful Tonight_, by _Eric Clapton_ came drifting languidly from the speakers, wounding itself around every table, every couple.

"Sakura-chan, would you mind terribly if I borrowed Tomoyo for another dance?"

Sakura shook her head lightly. "Not at all. You two have fun." She watched as they glided to the dance floor and blended into all the other couples.

Finding herself alone once again, her eyes unconsciously sought out Syaoran, but was disappointed when he was not standing in his usual corner. _'He must be on the dance floor with Yang-san or someone,' _she realized sadly, her heart constricting in her chest at the thought. Beforehand, she couldn't help but take note of the fact that even by the sixth song, he had yet to ask anyone to dance, and her hopes –although only slightly- was raised by the thought. Now, it all came crashing down in an instant.

She stood up, ready to tell Tomoyo and Jake that she was going to head home, when a shadow fell upon her. She looked up only to be caught by a pair of amber eyes.

Syaoran wore a lopsided grin on his face that appeared calm and nervous all at the same time. "I think you owe me a dance."

"I can't dance." Sakura automatically blurted out.

"Well, I already prepared the ambulance, so you're out of excuses." He held out an arm, but she only eyed it anxiously. "Come on. One dance. What could it hurt?"

"With my dancing? A lot." Sakura laughed uneasily.

Although his grin did not falter, his eyes became more serious, "Well, it's a chance I'm willing to take."

She hesitantly reached out her hand and took his, her heart running a marathon in the meantime. His smile grew softer as he led her to the dance floor. Sakura glanced around at the couples around her and whispered to him worriedly, "Li-kun, when I said I couldn't dance, I wasn't being overdramatic. I, literally, don't know how to dance." She looked down at their feet and added as an afterthought, "Especially in heels."

But Syaoran just looked at her, outwardly amused at her reservations. "Okay, first of all, take a deep breath." He waited for her to do so before continuing. "Secondly, take off your shoes."

"Wait, what?" Sakura hissed at him.

His amusement just seemed to grow. "Well, you said you couldn't dance in heels right? So, take them off."

"No, I said I couldn't dance _at all_." Sakura corrected, "The heels just make my dancing skills go from a zero to a minus."

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Syaoran teased. "Listen Sakura, just do it."

"But--"

"No 'buts'!" Syaoran quickly cut across her, placing a finger over her lips. "Listen to me. You think too much. Just _do_."

After a moment's indecision, Sakura stepped out of her heels, onto the cold floor.

"Good. Now place your feet on top of mine." Syaoran told her.

This time, Sakura just gave him a funny look, before obediently stepping onto his shoes. Her arms swiftly came up and wrapped around his neck to keep herself balanced. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hands move to hold her waist.

"Okay," His voice was slightly hoarse, and he hastily cleared his throat. "Good. Now just follow my lead, and let your feet move with mine."

Sakura looked down at their feet intently, trying to ensure her feet remained moving on top with his, but somehow her movements looked clumsy and awkward next to his graceful steps. "Li-kun, I'm sorry, I just--" Syaoran interjected by lifted her chin so that she was gazing up at him instead of their feet. "Stop thinking." He whispered, "Just _do_."

Sakura took a deep breath and just tried to clear her mind of the steps, and the dancing, and her abandoned shoes.

"Thirdly…" Syaoran began softly.

"There's a thirdly?"

"Yes, there is a thirdly." He paused, "Please stop calling me 'Li-kun'."

Sakura blushed prettily, and looked away. But now, unable to look down, she didn't know where to place her eyes. She turned to look at the other dancing people around her, and was surprised to find that some of them were gaping back at her. Not at her, at _them_.

"Syaoran-kun," she muttered under her breath, "people are staring."

"So?" He murmured back softly, "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

Sakura's blush deepened. "No, I just thought…"

"Thought…?"

Sakura became flustered, "I just thought that… I don't—never mind."

"You just thought that I would be shallow enough to care." He voiced out, slowly and carefully. Sakura's silence spoke volumes.

Syaoran took a deep breath. "Sakura, I am so--"

"Listen, Li-kun, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions... again, and--"

"Only because god knows I've given you enough reasons to jump to those conclusions. Four years worth, in fact--"

"No but, I didn't know you then--"

"Which is absolutely no excuse for being a complete--"

"And last week, I just went off at you when you were faultless--"

"That's the thing, I wasn't faultless. I've treated you--"

Sakura stopped him. She looked him square in the eye. "Water under the bridge." And in that moment, she knew she truly meant it. She had gotten past it all. Not only her history with Syaoran, but with her father, Yoko, Eriol, and just highschool in general.

Her smile was radiant as she looked up at Syaoran, who smiled down affectionately in return. He reached out, and gently tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Crème brulee." Sakura whispered.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran quirked an eyebrow.

"Your eyes." Sakura laughed. "I always called them amber, but that never quite fit. They're a shade darker than… crème brulee."

"Hmm, I've never heard that one before. Crème brulee. I like it."

Syaoran pulled her closer, as they continued to sway to the music, completely in tune with one another.

_And then I tell her_

_As I turn out the light_

"Your heart is beating really fast." Syaoran whispered huskily.

"Yeah? So is yours." Sakura murmured, resting her head on his chest, and letting her eyes flutter close.

_I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

Syaoran softly hummed the closing lines to the song. He leaned forward so that his lips lightly touched her ear, and sung the last lines,

"Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: It's done. It's really, really done. The story I've been with almost three whole years is finished. I don't know if I've been so sad and happy at the same time. Happy, because I've really wanted to finish this story, the pressure of updating getting to me, and new ideas that I haven't managed to get down as a consequence. Also, I was always not entirely sure whether I liked this story, but overall, I am extremely happy with the end result. Sad, because I'm going to miss all you guys of course. I loved writing that last scene, and I don't think all the flamers or cliché/corny/fluff haters in the world can ruin it for me. Although, of course, I really hope that you did enjoy it. I didn't include any kisses, any 'I love you's, but I hope that got across all the same. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with the story through to the end. Through the old (sucky) version and the new (less sucky) version, through the long updates and unedited chapters. I know you've heard it a thousand times from me and many other authors, but it doesn't make it any less true: I don't think this story would've been the story it is today without all your encouraging reviews for me to push on, and critical reviews on what I need to improve. I don't think I would've had the will to finish the story, as I am a very fickle person who gets bored and distracted quite easily, but all your lovely reviews just made me determined with this story. So thank you.**

**Disclaimer: 'Wonderful Tonight' -as much as I love it- belongs completely to Eric Clapton. And CCS belongs to CLAMP.**

**Only the epilogue to go.**

**XOXO**


	27. Epilogue: Cherry Blossoms

**Epilogue: Cherry Blossoms**

**XOXO**

Sakura cringed as the step creaked loudly when she shifted her weight on it. She bit her lip, straining her ears for any changes in the silence. After a couple of seconds she took another step, treading as lightly as possible. This was repeated until she finally reached the bottom of her stairs, where a wicked grin immediately replaced her grimace. With only the moonlight streaming from the windows to guide her, she tiptoed to the sofa in her living room, where a sleeping body lay, buried beneath a sheet. Her smile grew softer as she kneeled down beside the sofa, and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Instantly, a hand shot out from under the sheet and grabbed her wrist, startling Sakura who let out a stifled squeal. "Syaoran, it's just me." She breathed out, trying to slow down her racing heart.

His eyes flickered open. "Sakura, don't do that. You know I was trained for that sort of thing."

Sakura put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to lower his voice. "I'm sorry. I forgot." She whispered. "Forgive me?"

Syaoran groaned, pulling her in towards him. Smiling, she got under the covers with him.

"You know, Touya-san will kill us –no, sorry, he'll kill _me_- if he finds you down here." Syaoran muttered to her.

"Yes, but aren't I worth dying for?" Sakura teased him, whilst absentmindedly playing with the palm of his hand.

Syaoran grumbled something under his breath. Sakura dropped his hand. "I can go if you want." She told him nonchalantly, beginning to rise.

But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again. "I didn't say that." She happily picked up his hand again and began running circles along it. "It's just that, it took us this long to even get Touya-san to allow me to stay over. A stunt like this and he just may ban you from ever seeing me."

"Well, I'm turning eighteen in just…" she turned over his hand to look at his watch, "six minutes. So oni-chan can no longer get a say in my life."

"Oh, he'll find a way." Syaoran muttered.

"Hey," Sakura suddenly began indignantly, "you're supposed to give me this watch."

"Wh-what? Why would I give you my watch?" Syaoran spluttered.

Sakura sighed, "Because, when a boy courts a girl and they start going steady, the boy has to give the girl his watch." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Syaoran snorted. "I have _never_ heard that before. You probably just made that up, because you want to steal my watch."

"I did no such thing. 'John Tucker must die' says so." Sakura protested.

"Well, if John Tucker says so…" Syaoran drawled out sarcastically.

"Exactly. Hand it over." Sakura cupped her hands, waiting.

"No. It's stupid. If you have my watch, what will I have?"

"You can get a new one." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, why don't you get a new watch, and I keep _my_ own watch? I like this watch."

"More than you like me?" Sakura asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well…"

"Syaoran!" Sakura hit him lightly on the arm, as he chuckled. "Come on, you're being a little weird about your watch."

Syaoran sighed heavily, before fumbling with his watch. Sakura held out her wrist, letting him buckle it on.

"My wrist feels naked." Syaoran said sadly.

"My god, how much does this weigh?" Sakura muttered, "No wonder your arms are so buff."

"…And don't let that go to your head." She added as an afterthought, as he grinned. Turning to face the other way so that her back was to Syaoran's front, she snuggled into a comfortable position. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." She told him, closing one eye but keeping the other trained on the numbers counting down to twelve.

At the stroke of midnight, Syaoran leaned over her and softly kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday Sakura." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura slept with a smile on her face.

**XOXO**

Dimly, at the edge of her consciousness, Sakura felt a stir in the air around her, heard the pitter-patter of footsteps, smelled delicious aromas wafting in the air, before she succumbed back to her dreams.

**XOXO**

Sakura was vaguely aware of her peaceful slumber being rudely interrupted by a light pressure applied on her upper arm. Grumbling slightly, she tried to slip back into her sleep, but the pressure increased and started shaking her arm. She struggled to swat it away, but it was persistent. "Sakura, wake up."

With great effort, she pried her eyelids apart. She saw a blurry assortment of shapes and figures in front of her.

"SURPRISE!"

Blinking, she let her vision come into focus. Her friends and family stood before her, huddled together, wide grins stretched upon each of their faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"

Behind them, bright, colourful balloons were scattered about the room, centered around a big banner that read: 'Happy18thBirthday!' with the 18 squeezed tightly in between the 'happy' and the 'birthday'. A smile broke out along her face, as she slowly sat up, taking in every face.

Syaoran, her mom, Touya, Tomoyo-chan, Jake-kun, Yukito-san, Eriol-kun, Yang-san, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-san.

Bleary eyed, dressed in her too-small pajamas with her hair in a messy array, she stood up, letting the blanket slip to the floor. "Thank you guys. You didn't have to do this." She said graciously, and a little embarrassed.

"It was our pleasure." Tomoyo told her beaming, ambling forward and dragging Sakura up the stairs. "Now I've got to get you looking presentable for our guests."

Upon reaching Sakura's room, Tomoyo sat Sakura down on her bed and presented her with a box. "Happy 18th, Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan, you already organized this---"

"Just open it." Tomoyo insisted, pressing the box further into her hands.

Sakura pulled the lid off, and gasped. She delicately reached in and pulled out a gorgeous hand-made lacy summer dress, as white as the snow that had just left Tomoeda in the coming of spring.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura breathed out, leaning over to envelop her best friend in a hug.

"Now put it on. Everyone's waiting." Tomoyo ushered her to her closet. "Nice watch, by the way."

"Speaking of 'everyone', Yang-san? Really?" Sakura called out from behind her wardrobe doors.

"Well, you guys aren't enemies anymore, right?"

"But we're not exactly friends either. And notice how she only stopped harassing me when Syaoran and I started dating." Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, but you and Li-kun dating was the catalyst of practically everything. Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun weren't friends with you up until then, but I don't see you holding a grudge against them."

"True, but then again they were never mean to me either."

"Well, Eriol-kun wanted her here, and you wanted him here, so…"

"Is Eriol-kun and Yang-san going out?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, surprised.

"No. At least… not yet." Tomoyo told her suggestively. "You've got to admit though, Yang-san toned down this year. I can actually manage to have a decent conversation with her these days. I think Eriol-kun's been good for her."

'_He'd be even better for you.'_ Sakura thought, but didn't say aloud. She emerged from the cupboard, causing Tomoyo to squeal her approval. There was a knock on the door, before Jake popped his head in. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yes, everything's fine. We'll be down in a minute Jake-kun." Sakura informed him.

"Okay. You look lovely by the way." He paused to glance at Tomoyo. "Both of you." He added quietly, before shutting the door. Tomoyo picked up a brush and began gently combing through Sakura's disheveled hair.

"Is it still awkward between you two?" Sakura asked hesitantly after a moments silence.

"Sometimes. Although it happens less and less. I think we're finally getting back on track." Tomoyo said slowly.

"Do you think you'll ever get back together?"

Tomoyo put down the brush. "My future remains unknown. As does yours and everyone else's. We're only eighteen. We may want to think that the people we are with now, are the people that we will spend the rest of our lives with, but soon we're all heading off to college –possibly at other ends of the world- and truthfully, our lives are just beginning. School is just the start of it all, but now we're actually going into the real world, a place that doesn't care about who we were in high school. So enjoy today to its fullest. You're surrounded by all the people you love and who loves you, and one day you'll look back on today and probably remember each and every person here. Maybe not. But even if in fifty years you can't recall the names of everyone present here today, I don't believe that diminishes your love for them in any way now, or means that the bonds we share aren't powerful." She kneeled by Sakura, her eyes compassionate and gentle. "Who knows? Maybe in fifty years time, I'll be looking back on these memories with you by my side, while Jake-kun turns up his hearing aid and Li-kun is chasing after your grandkids."

Sakura laughed at the thought, tears in her eyes. She squeezed Tomoyo's hand.

"I'm hoping for the latter."

**XOXO**

So they went downstairs, played some games, chatted, argued, laughed, sung happy birthday, blew out candles, cut the ice cream cake (mint chocolate chip, Sakura's favourite, which Eriol gave her as her gift), ate the ice cream cake, chatted and laughed some more.

When it came to the presents, Sakura carefully unwrapped the first present –Naoko's book (what a shocker)- until everyone screamed at her to hurry it up, and she tore through the rest with wild abandon.

Yoko handed her money (how personal); Chiharu and Yamazaki gave her a gift basket full of soaps and lotions and perfumes ("what exactly are you implying?"); Yukito gave her chocolates ("they're from Belgium!"); Rika got her a really nice cherry blossom hair ornament ("I saw you eyeing it in the shop window the other day!") which Tomoyo wove elegantly into Sakura's hair; her mum gave her a silver charm bracelet which used to belong to her grandmother; Jake got her a framed photo of Sakura, Tomoyo and Jake at the formal (awww); and Tomoyo, of course, got her the dress while Eriol got her the cake.

"Whose this card from now?" Sakura inquired, holding up the envelope for everyone to see. No one claimed it. Curious, Sakura unsealed and read through it. Without saying anything, she read it again.

"Whose it from sweetie?" Nadeshiko asked.

Sakura looked up. "…Dad. Just wishing me happy birthday."

"That's nice of him." Tomoyo said quietly, breaking the silence that had ensued.

That left Touya and Syaoran.

"My present, is one that can't be wrapped." Touya told Sakura, leading her outside. Everyone's curiosity aroused, they followed him obediently.

"You got me a car?" Sakura voiced out, frozen to the pavement at the sight of the truck awaiting her outside. "You got me a CAR?!" She repeated incredulously.

"Touya!" Nadeshiko exclaimed in contained horror "How did you afford--?"

"I didn't buy it." Touya quickly reassured "Keith-sempai let me have the heaping wreck and a bunch of spare parts for free just as long as I worked a couple extra unpaid hours at the auto body shop, and was willing to fix it myself after hours, and let me tell you this baby wasn't easy to repair. Plus, you'll have to let me borrow it from time to time, and it could do with a paint job, but I hope you'll like it anyway." He ended, sheepishly looking at Sakura.

She gaped at him, looked towards her new, old truck, and then back at him. "Are you kidding me? I don't know what to say… I love it, Touya. I can't believe you'd do this for me." She embraced him tightly.

"Anything for you… kaijuu." He whispered back.

When they pulled apart, everyone turned expectantly towards Syaoran.

"It's back in the house." He revealed, and everyone immediately shuffled in, buzzing and excited.

Syaoran held back to walk with Sakura. Once inside, he spoke to Sakura as if they were the only two people in the room. "Do you remember our first date? Well, not so much a date, as it was just two people, who happen to know each other, sitting at a table, maybe eating food, and making conversation?"

"Yes." Sakura confirmed slowly.

"Well, we played ten questions. Only I never got to ask my last question, if you remember, because I said I would save it for a later day. Today is that day, and I'm going to ask it now, along with giving you a box." He smiled down at her, and Sakura felt her face heat up. Somehow, after all this time together, he still managed to make her blush.

"Hold on." He went into the kitchen and retrieved a large, wrapped, rectangular package, placing it in front of Sakura. "Open it." He told her.

Her heart pumping twice as fast than usual, she tore open the package…

… … … … … … …

… … … … …

… … …

…

"A… a s-su-suitcase?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" Syaoran asked her eagerly.

"A-a suitcase! Of… of course I do. It's a very… a very nice suitcase." Sakura stammered, trying not to let her heart plunge to her stomach.

"Now for the question." Syaoran reminded her, "Open it."

"That's not a question." Sakura pointed out nervously, fumbling with the lock.

Syaoran took a deep breath, and began "Sakura Kinomoto…"

She managed to undo the clasp…

"...would you do me the honour…"

…everyone in the room seemed to wait with baited breath as she opened up the suitcase…

"…of…"

Plane tickets. For two.

"…accompanying me on a trip around Europe this summer?"

For a moment, everyone was stunted and mute. Then the biggest smile spread over Sakura's face. "A trip?" She repeated.

"Yes." Syaoran dutifully replied.

"Around Europe?"

"Yes."

"This summer?"

"Yes."

"After graduation?"

"Yes."

"But before university?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

"…That is the general idea, yes."

Sakura paused to compose herself. "Yes, yes a thousand times YES!" Sakura squealed, as she jumped on Syaoran and planted her lips upon his. Taken by surprise, Syaoran toppled over under the sudden weight and they both went crashing to the –luckily- carpeted floor.

Everyone immediately rushed to their side, offered them a hand, asked if they were alright, sighed in relief, gave their congratulations, or –in Touya and Nadeshiko's case- their permission (although Touya's more begrudgingly), shared squeals, smiles, laughs and memories.

**XOXO**

A little while later, when most of the party guests had left, and the day was coming to its end, Sakura and Syaoran wandered off to a nearby park.

The cherry blossom park.

The Sakura park.

And they were in full bloom.

And so Sakura danced. She whirled and twirled and spun. She spread her arms, closed her eyes, let her hair down and moved with rebellious and uninhibited carelessness and grace. And the sakura petals danced with her. The petals floated near her, her white dress floated around her, and for a moment, Sakura herself seemed to float.

It was an unadorned, unembellished moment. But Syaoran watched Sakura dance, his eyes and heart full of love.

_I take my normal route to school, absorbing my surroundings along the way. Around the corner, is my favourite site in all of Japan: the cherry blossom park._

_Even when they aren't in bloom, I love them._

_They're just so special, so unique, so unpredictable. They can bloom at any moment and wither just as quickly._

_As I round the corner, my breath is caught in my throat. The cherry blossom trees are in full bloom! _

_And nothing is more beautiful than a blooming Sakura._

_**XOXO**_

****

_"Do I love you because you're beautiful,_

_Or are you beautiful because I love you?"_

_~Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II, __Cinderella_

XOXO

THE END

**Author's Note: A perfect ending for me. I couldn't be more happy. Hope you liked it too!**

**Any facebook-ers out there? I have set up a facebook account specifically for fanfiction-ers, where you can get to know me or communicate with me. I may be posting drabbles or one-shots on there, and maybe even additional scenes or alternate endings to some of my stories. Anyone is welcome to add me, just search the name: Bisk Elle (in two separate words). So give me an add!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. It meant the world to me.**

**Much love,**

**BiskElle**

**XOXO**


End file.
